A Brass Family Affair
by Ladykestrel
Summary: In spite of the apparently routine circumstances of two different crime scene investigations, Jim and Iris are taken jointly down a path that leads to their spending more time together but in a way they could never have anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: "CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and (c) by ANTHONY E. ZUIKER, JERRY BRUCKHEIMER Television, CBS Worldwide Inc., Alliance Atlantis Corporation, CSI Productions and CBS Productions, All Rights Reserved. This is a purely an outlet of creative writing inspired by a superb TV series. The character of Iris King is my own creation.

A/N: The handling of two otherwise routine crime scene investigations takes Jim and Iris on a poignant journey.

Episode Influences: "Fly the Friendly Skies."

Rated: K

Thanks to JoanP for her flawless beta assistance and MelO for idea hashing.

Acknowledgements: (1) "Be My Baby Tonight"; recorded By: John Michael Montgomery; written by: Ed Hill, Rich Fagan. (2) "Another Side of You"; recorded by Joe Nicholes; written by Carson Chamberlain and Jamey Johnson. (3) "Another Day in Paradise"; recorded by Phil Vassar; written by Phil Vassar, Craig Wiseman. (4) "Take Me There"; recorded by Rascal Flatts; written by Kenny Chesney, Neil Thrasher, and Wendell Mobley. (5) "This Everyday Love"; recorded by Rascal Flatts; written by: Danny Wells, Gene Nelson. (6) "Bring It on Home"; recorded by Little Big Town; written by Greg Bieck, Tyler Hayes Bieck, Wayne Kirkpatrick. (7) "Blessed"; recorded by Martina McBride; written by Hillary Lindsey, Troy Verges, Brett James. (8) "Fall"; recorded by Clay Walker; written by Clay Mills, Sonny LeMaire, and Shane Minor. (9) "A Little More You"; recorded by Little Big Town; written by Songwriter(s): James Lee Westbrook, Karen Fairchild Childers, Kimberly Roads, Phillip Sweet, Wayne Kirkpatrick. (10) "Make You Mine"; recorded by Crossin' Dixon; written by Jon Stone, Rodney Clawson.

"**A Brass Family Affair"**

_**Saturday**_

It was quiet for a late spring Saturday evening so far as the 911 operator filed her nails between calls while fighting a yawn as well. One of her lines buzzed as she punched the computer keyboard with the keystrokes she could do in her sleep.

"911. What is your emergency?" asked the operator briskly as she then heard muffled crying in the background.

"911. What is your emergency?" she repeated and listened.

There was a brief pause and then the tremulous voice of a young girl was heard. "Mom…Mom…our mommy's on the floor. She and daddy were fighting again. He knocked her down and told us to go away. We hid in the closet. Daddy yelled so loud and went outside. I heard a bang-bang noise like on cartoons, but mommy's not moving or waking up. Mommy told me to call this number when something bad happens."

In the background the operator again heard the frightened sobs of other children and bit her lip. "Honey, what's your name and where do you live?"

"Makenzie Campbell. I'm eight years old. We live in a motel right now."

"Makenzie, my name is Shirley. Who else is there with you?"

"My little brother and sister, Conner and Heather, they're twins and five years old."

"Okay, honey, I know you and the twins are upset and scared but you're doing great. I'm going to send help for your mommy and daddy. Can you be a big girl and stay on the phone with me until some special people come where you are." Shirley's fingers went into machine gun mode as she entered commands to trace the call and within several moments the location came up on her monitor screen.

"Uh-huh. Do you mean the policemen?"

"Yes, that's right, some very nice policemen are going to come see you and make sure you all are okay. They'll also help your mommy and daddy, okay?"

"They've been here before. I always felt better when they were here."

"Makenzie, take a minute to go tell your little brother and sister that everything's going to be just fine." The operator took a deep breath as she heard Makenzie put the phone down and go comfort her younger siblings. The girl returned to the phone a few minutes later.

"Okay, I did what you told me to. I gave them each a glass of Kool-Aid that I made all by myself," Makenzie told the operator.

"Stay on the phone with me now, Makenzie. The policemen are on their way to help," said Shirley as she readied herself to keep the young girl engaged until help arrived. Makenzie kept the phone with her as she moved her brother and sister away to the couch where the silent form of their mother wouldn't be visible.

X X X X

Two cars cruising beside each other on the far north end of the Vegas strip had ended up with gang signs being exchanged followed by the vehicles racing neck in neck as gunfire was exchanged. The driver of the first car had been shot in the head and lost control of the vehicle which then hit a utility pole. The downed power lines sent out wave after wave of arcing sparks as they snaked along the ground. The other car fared no better when hit by an 18-wheeler tanker truck after it veered into oncoming traffic. The truck jack-knifed as it T-boned the second car, crumpling it and trapping the occupants inside.

Brass had been called in on his night off as he ran his fingers ruefully through the near-stubbly hair on his head, muttering to himself that the cute young thing cutting his hair had ignored his stated preference of how he liked his hair trimmed. She might as well have used a pair of dog clippers on him from the quick look he'd taken in the rear view mirror before he got out of his Dodge Charger. Sighing, he got out his notebook to get details from the other patrolmen who were first on the scene. He dodged to the side as a team of firefighters rushed to join others working with the jaws of life to extricate the young men still trapped inside the second car.

"Hey, Captain Brass!" said a patrolman with a friendly wave.

"Evening, Officer Walters, it looks pretty busy here," observed Brass.

"Yeah, three of the occupants of the car that had hit the utility pole are 419s and the two others have been taken to Desert Palm in critical condition. We're pretty sure it's The Wood and Squad-Up gangs this time around from the colors worn by the kids in each car," Officer Walters agreed as he put up more yellow crime scene tape to mark the perimeter of the scene.

"Jim, I thought you were off because you're not in your usual suit," Brass heard as he turned to see Catherine walking up to him followed by Sara and Iris. Jim was dressed in dark blue jeans, navy blue polo shirt and a lightweight black windbreaker jacket.

"I was but Sofia's been out with the flu and she's taking today off. The other three detectives on tonight are already out on-call. I got asked to pitch in tonight and had nothing else going besides catching a hockey game aside from it being short notice and not allowing me to change clothes," Jim replied a bit irritably as he'd been all geared up to watch his Boston Bruins as it was now the play-offs. "Gil sent three of you?"

"Yeah, Grissom said he could spare us for one site. Hey, Sara, you take the car at the utility pole where the 419s are and Iris gets the perimeter. I'm going to work the truck and second car," Catherine delegated as she walked on with her kit.

"Why can't kids be kids?" Sara sighed at Iris who nodded before they split up to do their tasks.

Brass walked by Iris as she was kneeling to mark and then pick up a shell casing. He gave her a friendly grin as he went by with another patrolman. She nodded as he passed her and her head cocked slightly. Her eyebrows rose as her stare continued for several moments. Iris let go a silent whistle, then shook her head as she refocused her concentration. Catherine watched the tableau from across the street with an amused expression.

Two hours later, the crime scene had been processed and evidence collected and catalogued. The next phase would ensue when the two cars would be taken to the crime lab to be check for trace evidence. Catherine and Sara stood near a tall hedge as they discussed the case between them. Iris was finishing up her perimeter check.

"Sara, I know what I saw!"

"Catherine, you can't be serious."

"Fine, I'll ask her."

Iris had put her kit in her Jeep and now walked over to join Catherine and Sara. "Can I help with anything else, Catherine?"

"Well, I do have one question to ask," Catherine said with an arched brow.

"Uh, okay, go ahead," Iris said with a curious look.

"Were you checking out Brass' backside earlier?" asked Catherine with a slight smirk.

Iris' stunned expression caused both Catherine and Sara to break out in grins.

"Well, we're waiting," Catherine persisted with a tapping foot to emphasize her mock impatience.

Iris puzzled over how to reply for several moments, deciding to be bold and take no prisoners.

"Crap, the cat's out of the bag and I'm sooo busted. Jim and I have been having a torrid secret affair for some time now. He's going to be at my place later to make my ultimate Brass fantasy a reality with whipped cream, strawberries, silk ties, velvet-lined handcuffs and a sex swing. He's going to read me my rights and then see if I can remain silent," Iris said with hands on hips. "Oh and Catherine, could you give me some exotic dancing lessons to surprise him with?"

Catherine looked thunderstruck and Sara's mouth gaped open before the women broke out in laughter as Iris began to chuckle as well.

"You had us going there for a minute, Iris! I've known Jim for years and while he's known to go by a strip bar on occasion he's never shown a proclivity for racier activities. He's never been comfortable around Lady Heather," Catherine commented as Iris had heard of the Gothic-attired, raven-haired, alluring dominatrix from other members of the team.

"I can truthfully say that he has a cute tuckuss," Iris declared with a quiet giggle.

"A cute what?" asked Sara with a raised eyebrow.

"Tuckuss is Yiddish for derriere, butt, buns, booty, arse, etc.," Iris grinned.

The women's laughter continued as they walked over to their vehicles to get ready to leave when Brass stepped out from behind the hedge with a very enigmatic look on his face after overhearing the conversation. His phone chirped as he took the call, making sure he headed to the CSI's but by a different route.

"Catherine!" Brass called out to the women before they got into their SUV's. Iris could feel a slight blush starting and shifted her glance away from Brass as he approached, busying herself with putting Sara's kit in the Jeep and finding her keys. She then stood by Sara with a neutral expression.

"Dispatch reported another homicide, two 419s called in by a motel clerk who heard gunshots at one of those low-end places people rent week to week. Gil got the call too but has requested female CSI's only. He wants two to go and can send Nick to help who stays here," Brass said crisply.

"I can have Warrick join me at the lab as he was off today, why don't you and Iris go?" Catherine suggested to Sara.

"Jim, we'll follow you," Sara said as she climbed in with Iris.

"Can you keep up?" Brass asked as he rested his hands on the driver's door, pointing at Iris' older Jeep.

"I'm from Indianapolis, home of the 500, so you mean can YOU keep up?" Iris challenged with a quick raise of her eyebrows.

"Point taken," Brass chuckled as he strode back to his Dodge Charger.

X X X X

Sara and Iris pulled up beside Brass in the parking lot of the High Rollers Motel which was now a place where those just above homeless or a prostitute needing a quick room or a drug addict having to crash needed a roof overhead and a door to shut out the world. Beside the two squad cars was an ambulance, striking Iris as odd given the fact that this was supposed to be a homicide. Jim had wasted no time in finding the clerk to question as the women pulled their kits and walked toward the open door. Passing the ambulance, Iris glanced over to see three young children huddled together under a blanket. The older girl was under age ten for sure and the little boy and girl clinging to her were a few years younger. The little boy was inconsolable as he wailed, "I want my buppy."

"Sara, hang on a minute," Iris said as she knelt by the sobbing boy. "Sweetie, where's your buppy?"

The little boy shied from her outstretched hand and hid his face in the older girl's side. Iris moved slowly as she sat on the ground beside them so as not to frighten them further.

"Hi, I'm Iris and this is my friend, Sara. What are your names?" Iris asked softly.

The older girl squared her shoulders and tried to look taller. "I'm Makenzie Campbell. This is my little brother, Conner, and sister, Heather. They're twins. Are you the police ladies?"

Sara had also joined Iris on the ground by the children before she responded, "No, but we help the police look for bad guys."

"Makenzie, where is Conner's buppy?" Iris queried as Conner shyly looked at her as he continued to cling to his older sister.

"In there," Makenzie pointed at the motel room.

"Conner, can you help me find your buppy?" Iris stood up slowly and held her hand out.

Makenzie nodded at Conner as he sniffled loudly and wiped his nose on the back of his shirt sleeve. He put his small hand in Iris' as they walked on to the room. Sara remained with the two little girls as she waited to be given permission to enter the crime scene.

Jim had finished taking cursory notes from questioning the motel clerk as he saw Iris walking up with Conner. "Iris, you can't go in yet let alone with a kid."

"I only need to find a buppy and I hardly think that's going to be a key piece of evidence," Iris said as Conner suddenly begged to be picked up. He clung to her as his arms wrapped around her neck.

"Jim," Iris whispered with a pleading look in her eyes.

Brass bit his lip, stepped away to speak to one of his officers, and jerked his thumb at the door.

"Conner, this is Captain Brass, one of the police officers. He's a good guy and he'll stay with you while I go get your buppy," Iris said as she gave Conner to Jim to hold.

"Hey, Conner, want to see my badge?" Jim asked the little boy who nodded wide-eyed at him. Brass had recalled the fascination the little girl named Emily had when he'd investigated the death of a person aboard a commercial airline jet with Grissom's team. It served him here too as he explained to Conner what he used his badge for. The little boy seemed to hang on his every word as he touched Brass' badge.

Iris entered the motel room which had a large king-size bed, small kitchenette area, a smaller sleeper couch pulled out for a full-size bed, and a bathroom. Dirty dishes soaked in filthy water with bits of food were floating about in the kitchenette sink. Fast-food bags and wrappers littered the floor. A pile of dirty clothes had made opening the door difficult according to one of the officers first on the scene and there were other piles of clothes within. Iris saw the still form of the mother lying on the floor in the kitchenette area. The odors inside were noisome and caused an officer who had gone in ahead of her to come back outside gagging for fresh air. Odors tended not to bother Iris as she turned on her flashlight and swept the interior, the beam finally illuminating a small stuffed floppy dog looking careworn but loved. Iris picked it up and came back out quickly.

"Here you go, honey," Iris said as she handed Conner his beloved toy.

"Buppy, buppy," Conner squealed as he bounced in Brass' arms.

Sara watched Brass in action as he had calmed the little boy while Iris had gone inside. He was good with kids, great in fact, she acknowledged. Brass could be crusty and irascible, but his soft side showed when dealing with youngsters as Sara had seen on more than one occasion.

Brass and Iris walked Conner back over to rejoin his sisters, the little boy holding Jim's hand tightly and clutching his buppy close in the other. Makenzie hugged him close as he sat back down by Heather.

"Captain Brass?" asked a patrolman who'd been one of the first on scene.

"Yeah, Officer Tarnasky?"

"We're ready for the CSI's. The medical examiner just released the bodies. We're waiting on the Division of Children and Family Services (DCFS) to send someone over," the young officer said as he looked down at the children with a sympathetic smile. "We've dealt with the…decedents…before and I'll ask the case file be pulled for your review."

"Thanks. Ladies whenever you're ready," said Jim with a wave of his arm.

"Are you gonna go away too?" piped up Conner fearfully at Brass who stopped and walked back to kneel beside the child.

"No, I just have to help the ladies for a little while and then I'll be back," Brass promised as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"You won't leave either?" asked Heather who had held Sara's hand fiercely.

"No, honey, we're going to go inside to see your mommy and daddy, but in the meantime you get to sit in this big shiny ambulance and drink hot chocolate," Sara reassured the young girl as the EMT's helped the children in and closed the door.

"Are they okay?" Iris asked the female EMT.

"Yeah, just scared to death but physically they seem a little underweight but we'll know more after the DCFS okays taking them to the hospital to be checked out," shrugged the EMT as she opened to the door to stay with the children.

Iris went to rejoin Brass and Sara. On the way to the motel room, Brass gave them what information he had gleaned thus far from the motel clerk and the officers on-scene. "First victim is the father, Duncan Campbell, age 35, long rap sheet for drug possession and dealing, running a meth lab in his kid's bedroom, fencing stolen goods, burglary, driving while intoxicated, etc. He's in that beat-up heap serving as the family wagon truckster, gunshot wound to the head that looks self-inflicted. Second victim is Lydia Campbell, age 31, chronic alcohol and drug abuser, and a known hooker to support their habits. Her rap sheet reads pretty much like her old man's. Yeah, these two get my nomination for Parents of the Year."

"Makenzie had mentioned the police had been here before, so how could they keep the DCFS from taking the kids?" wondered Sara.

"The motel clerk said the family had been here about two weeks and barely kept their bill paid. He said the couple fought nearly every night, the arguments so loud he could hear the wife being accused of cheating and other sordid activities. The mother had offered her so-called services to keep the tab square as recently as two days ago. The DCFS had been threatening to take the kids but the family always moved every couple of weeks so keeping track was next to impossible," Brass continued before finally closing his notepad with a heavy sigh.

They all peered into the old beat-up Taurus station wagon that looked ready to fall apart any moment. What was left of Duncan Campbell's head was slumped to the left with a crimson spatter with gelatinous globs of brain covering most of the driver's side window. A handgun was clutched in the dead man's right hand.

"Let's get on with it then. Iris, I'll take the father and car. As soon I finish, I'll help you with inside the motel room," Sara set her kit on the ground to open and pull out a pair of gloves.

"On it," Iris murmured as she got out her flashlight again to go through the open door and make her way to where the mother lay prone on the kitchenette floor. Brass followed.

"What a mess, let alone smell" Brass exclaimed as he gingerly stepped over refuse littering the floor and waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Seems the folks spent more time concentrating on staying high than any remote attempt at looking after their kids," Iris commented as she knelt by the body of the mother and opened her kit to remove a pair of latex gloves and her digital camera. Iris offered him a pair of gloves which he accepted.

"Uh, so, you CSI's haven't invited me out to eat with you for quite a while," Brass remarked as he'd started picking delicately around for evidence in the morass of what constituted the family's personal belongings. He picked up a crack pipe with a grimace as Iris quickly snapped a shot of it before he placed it in an evidence bag.

"You're right but that can be remedied, Jim, I'll just invite you along," Iris replied casually. "Grief, it looks like he kneeled on her chest to strangle her. Check out the finger marks on the neck and ecchymosed bruising on the shoulders!"

Brass knelt by her as Iris got a good inhale of his Drakkar Noir which mixed with his own personal scent all too well she found appreciatively. An angry frown crossed his face.

"What makes this different than any other night for this happily wedded couple? They're having another knock-down drag out. He's accusing her of cheating. She's just as high or drunk as him. Lover boy backhands her to the floor then squeezes the life out of her. He then yells at the kids and they hide as best they can. Now the head of the house fully realizes what he's done and feels remorse, so honorably goes outside to the car and offs himself," Jim said with a derisive snort as he looked the body over.

"I'd say she didn't go quietly, Jim. Looks like tissue under the broken fingernails and there are scuff marks on the floor like she struggled mightily," Iris commented as she photographed and then collected scrapings.

"Well, I'm going to help look through the rest of this pigpen," Brass insisted as he turned on the lights afraid of stepping on something he'd regret later or encountering something on four or six legs. He was fastidious by nature and the thought of such was repugnant to him.

Several minutes later, Sara stepped into the motel room as Iris continued her processing of the interior crime scene. "Iris, you need help? I'm done out here. One bullet through the right temple but we'll need daylight to find it. The car can be taken back to the lab for final processing."

"Shouldn't be much more in here either, Sara. Jim's been a blessing helping in here. Ye gods and little fishes, it's a disaster area," Iris said as she peeled off another set of latex gloves.

Just then one of the EMT's poked a head inside the door. "Hey, Captain Brass, we've gotten a call to head to a major accident out on north I-15. No one's come from the DCFS yet and we've paged them again. Could you take the kids, sir?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out," Brass replied with a weary sigh, not at taking the children, but wondering how to explain to them what had happened to their parents and the drastic changes happening to their small world.

Sara helped Iris take the bags of evidence collected to her Jeep, and then the women went to join Brass who'd taken the kids to his car. Makenzie peered out the window of the back seat as the twins had fallen asleep beside her as she kept vigil over her siblings. Brass was on his cell phone when another car pulled into the parking lot. A haggard-looking African-American woman with graying black hair got out and approached them.

"Can I help you, Miss…?" asked Brass as he showed her his detective's ID badge.

"Uh, yes, I'm Carlene Evans from the Nevada Division of Child and Family Services for Clark County. I'm a child welfare caseworker and was assigned the case involving the Campbell children. I'm sorry I'm late but I was home asleep when I got the call," Carlene said in a rush.

"Miss Evans, these are crime scene investigators Iris King and Sara Sidle," Jim introduced the case worker who shook hands with the other women.

"Look, it's unfortunate about what happened to the parents but I see it all too often. Kids abandoned or parents lost to overdoses or homicides like this. This family always stayed just out of reach of us in our efforts to help the children. The father refused to go to substance abuse counseling or the mother would say she was leaving him but never tried to go to a shelter," Carlene said with a sigh as she gazed into Jim's car at the children.

"You can't tell me these were fit parents, ma'am! There's drug paraphernalia all the place in there, liquor bottles, trash everywhere, mounds of filthy clothes, hardly a safe place for young children," Jim said sarcastically with a pointing finger at the motel room door now sealed with crime scene tape and signs.

"No, I'd agree, Captain Brass, that these two should've let the state have custody of the children long ago. Now I have to figure out what to do with them," Carlene said as she began to scroll through phone numbers on her cell phone.

"Miss Evans, what do you mean?" Iris asked.

"At this hour of the night I have to try to find emergency shelter-care placement for the kids and that's my predicament. All of our care providers are full and my only option is to split to them into different homes until a different arrangement if any can be made," Carlene said sadly as she began to make a call.

"Wait, you can't split them up! They've lost their parents and now you're saying you'll send one here and one there?" Iris protested.

"You can't do that, it'll traumatize them further being separated," Sara chimed in.

"I gotta agree with the ladies, Miss Evans, surely there's a better alternative," Brass said in appeal.

"I'm sorry, Captain Brass, but my hands are tied here. I'm not heartless about this but I must see the children are in a safe foster care setting," Carlene said wearily.

Sara saw Iris' chin shift twice like Samantha's nose twitch in "Bewitched" and knew Iris was contemplating something.

"What if I took them?" Iris suddenly entreated as Brass shot her a surprised look.

"Miss King, you'd have to pass a background check and home study amongst other requirements," Carlene replied when Iris interrupted her.

"My background check is in my personnel file, Miss Evans, and I passed with flying colors. Please, you can come do a home study tomorrow if you like. It's just me and my two dogs. My record is spotless and my supervisor, Gil Grissom, can confirm anything else you need to know," Iris said persuasively. "Detective Brass and Investigator Sidle can vouch for me on the spot."

"That's right, Miss Evans, isn't it, Jim?" Sara declared as Brass slowly nodded.

Brass and Sara could see the internal struggle in Carlene as they waited to see which way the scales tipped.

"Miss King, this is a highly unusual request but I'm going to go with my gut feeling and let you take the children for the night," Carlene said slowly after several moments. "You might as well call me Carlene."

"Carlene, you won't regret this and it's Iris from here on out," Iris said happily as she grasped Carlene's hand in hers.

Jim's raised eyebrows were his only immediate response as Sara was all grins as she looked in at the children. Makenzie's nose was pressed on the glass as she tried to understand what was transpiring outside and what it meant to her and her siblings. Iris stepped away to call Grissom who answered on the first ring as he was still back at the lab.

"Gil, its Iris and I know its short notice but could you give me a few days off, please?" asked Iris in a rush as she felt a trifle nervous.

"No one else is off right now and the case loads are light so I don't see why not. You haven't taken off any time since you joined the team," Grissom replied practically. "Are you going somewhere special?"

"No but I will go into more detail tomorrow," Iris promised before she hung up with him.

"Iris, I think it's awesome what you're offering to do here!" Sara told her with a dimpled, gap-toothed grin. "I used to be in foster care and, man, if there'd been an Iris there for me. If I can do anything to help I'm in." Sara gave her a hug for additional emphasis as she went to open the car door and talk to Makenzie a moment.

Jim suddenly took Iris by the arm and walked with her a short distance from the car as Carlene had gone to join Sara to speak to the children. He wanted to be sure they were out of earshot of the children.

"Iris, do you think this is a good idea? I mean I applaud your reasoning but…," Jim said out of concern when Iris held up her hand to interrupt.

"Jim, I know I sound impulsive and that's rare for me but something inside tells me to do this. Those kids need a temporary stable home and I can provide that. Grissom's giving me some time off and I know I can do this. You don't think I can?" Iris asked softly while shyly looking up at him.

Brass cleared his throat and chose his words carefully. "It's not that I don't think you can, I believe you'd do great, it's just I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, knowing I have your unofficial blessing means a lot," Iris accepted as she patted his arm before they walked back to his car.

Carline and Sara each held a sleeping twin as Iris knelt by Makenzie.

"Makenzie, how would you and Conner and Heather like to come to my house and spend the night?" Iris asked the little girl who met her eyes unwaveringly.

"A real house?" Makenzie asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Yup, you get to meet my dogs too," Iris answered honestly with a smile.

"We get to stay together, right?" Makenzie now asked fearfully.

"I promise and pinky swear, Makenzie," Iris vowed with an upraised hand.

"Okay," Makenzie agreed as she and Iris hooked pinky fingers. The little girl followed it with a hug as Iris checked the tag on her shirt. She glanced up at Carline and Sara to do the same on the sleeping twins.

"Miss King, I'll follow you to your home with the children," Carline instructed as the children were placed in her back seat. The twins awoke briefly while being seat-belted in but fell back asleep.

Iris had taken out her notepad and was writing furiously on it and then tore off the page to hand to Sara. Sara scanned what Iris had written out and gave her a nod in agreement.

"Jim, can you give me a ride back to the lab with the evidence bags because Iris is heading on home with the kids?" Sara asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure, but…," Brass replied as he curiously pointed to the piece of paper Sara held.

"The kids need clothes and other things while they're with me," Iris interrupted as she gave Sara a folded over wad of bills.

"So after I drop off the evidence at the lab and log things in for the case, I'm headed to Wal-Mart," Sara added.

"I could go if you need help, Sara. All I have to do is initiate the case file for Sofia who's expected back on duty tomorrow. I've got to testify on the Constantine murder-for-hire case at court starting Monday so I'm on desk duty for the duration until the trial's over," Jim offered as Sara and Iris shared a surprised look.

"I may take you up on that, Jim, since I'm not sure when I can get away from the lab," Sara said honestly.

"Thank you both for being my partners in this," Iris thanked them. "Carlene will follow me home and then things are going to get interesting."

As Iris pulled away in her Jeep followed by Carlene, Sara walked with Brass to his car and got in. Before Brass got ready to put the car in drive he had to know, "Why's Iris really doing this, Sara?"

"Because if she hadn't then I would've, Brass, and I know Grissom would've supported my decision," Sara replied honestly as he pulled the car out of the motel parking lot to head to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sunday**_

It was early Sunday morning as Iris pulled into the driveway of her town home followed by Carlene's car. She hopped out of the Jeep and went to Carlene's car as the driver's window rolled down.

"Carlene, I just need a moment to put the dogs in the garage. It'd be easier to bring in the kids that way, but the dogs are used to children," Iris said and Carlene nodded her assent.

The dogs were at the door, tails wagging as they greeted her, but they obediently followed her to the garage. Iris opened the front door and went out to help Carlene bring in the children. Iris carried Conner in while Carlene toted Heather in her arms. Makenzie brought up the rear as she gazed wide-eyed at the house as she approached the front door.

"Makenzie, go sit over there while your brother and sister sleep on the couch," Iris pointed to the love seat where the little girl sank gratefully down on to sit but remained wide-awake to keep an eye on the twins.

Carlene did a quick walk-through of the first floor, making notes as she did so. The home was neat and orderly in appearance. Pictures of Iris' extended family of nieces and nephews abundantly graced the walls as Iris explained who was who to Carlene. Going up the stairs, Iris saw that Makenzie was now yawning and hoped the caseworker's visit would be brief.

"The master bedroom and guest bedroom are up here along with a third smaller room I use as a study/computer room. I have a twin bed and full-size bed in the guest room for when family comes to visit. There's a half-bath on the first floor, full bath in the master bedroom as well as between the guest room and study rooms," Iris said as she showed Carlene the layout of the second floor.

"Iris, I'm satisfied that you can safely take the children for now but remember I'll be working to get them placed with licensed foster care providers and it may still mean the children staying separately though I'll do my best that it be temporary," Carlene reminded.

"Fair enough but I strongly urge you to let them remain with me if at all possible," Iris agreed while praying silently the children could be kept together.

Carlene went to Makenzie and knelt before her. "I'm leaving now, Makenzie, but Miss Iris is going to take good care of you and I will be back to check on you."

"We'll be good, Miss Carlene," Makenzie promised solemnly.

"I know you will, sweetie, I know you will," Carlene said softly as she stroked the little girl's hair.

"These are my cell, home and work numbers," Iris said as she handed her personal business card to Carlene.

"Thanks, I'll call later to see how things are going," Carlene indicated as she pocketed the card and then left.

As Iris shut the door behind Carlene, she let go a little sigh and told herself it'd be no different than when her family was visiting and she could do this. Jim Brass would be surprised she vowed.

"Makenzie, let's wake up Conner and Heather so we can go upstairs and take a bath," said Iris as she went to jostle the twins awake.

"We get to take a bath?" asked Makenzie skeptically.

"Sure, don't you take a bath every day?" queried Iris.

"Uh-uh, just when our mom felt like it," Makenzie replied matter-of-factly.

That explained the sour body smell of the children which Iris had attributed to perhaps the mother not being sober or straight long enough to bathe the children earlier in the day. "Well, here you get to take a daily bath and that starts now."

After getting the children upstairs to the bathroom between the guest bedroom and the study, Iris ran warm water in the tub while she helped the children off with their clothes. The twins were a little cranky but cooperative as Makenzie helped Iris. She assisted all three children into the tub as they sank into the sudsy water with collective sighs of pleasure. As the kids played in the bathtub Iris grimaced as she placed the dirty garments and worn sneakers with holes in a trash bag to keep as all was considered evidence but she sprayed some Febreze in just the same. She returned and began to shampoo Conner's and then Heather's hair while Makenzie did her own. The little girl was quickly showing she had an independent streak to Iris. The twins laughed and sputtered as Iris rinsed their hair repeatedly.

When she felt she had gotten them as clean as possible, Iris had them stand up while she sprayed them down with the shower head. Makenzie wrapped herself in a towel while Iris helped the twins get dry themselves. She then gently combed out Makenzie's long auburn hair, then doing the same for Heather's reddish-gold hair and Conner's blonde hair. Small T-shirts and shorts she'd bought as souvenirs to send to her youngest niece and nephew would serve as temporary nightwear for the children. Iris made a quick discrete call to Sara with shoe sizes while the kids continued to dry off.

Iris then walked the children into the bedroom, turned down the covers on the full-size bed as the twins jumped in. Makenzie went to the single bed and pulled the covers back to climb in. Iris saw her grave expression as she tucked the twins in.

"Makenzie, can I tuck you in?" Iris asked softly.

"What's that?" Makenzie asked simply.

"I take the covers and make them snug around you like so," Iris replied carefully so as not show her surprise and sadness at what the children had missed while she helped the little girl snuggle into the covers.

"This smells nice," Makenzie said with a sigh as she burrowed her nose into the pillow. "Do we say our prayers now like we used to with our mommy?"

"Of course," Iris said misty-eyed as Makenzie said her night prayer while Conner and Heather joined in.

"I'll keep the bathroom light on for you and my bedroom door will be open if you need anything," Iris told them softly.

She waited for several minutes in the hallway, reading a book on Tutankhamen, the boy king of ancient Egypt, as ancient cultures were a favorite subject of hers. Slipping into the bedroom, she gently touched the sleeping face of each of her new guests. Their regular breathing reassured Iris of their deep sleep as she retreated quietly up the hall. After taking a quick shower, she looked at the alarm clock to set it for a brief nap and no more.

X X X X X

"Sara, are we done because I don't know where I can fit another thing?" Jim rasped with an oof as he put the last item in the burgeoning shopping cart at Wal-Mart.

"Yeah, I think that takes care of Iris' list besides these extra items," replied Sara as Brass pushed the cart beside her.

"It'd better be. I'm gonna have a hernia the size of the Luxor by the time we get to the checkout," grunted Brass as Sara chuckled.

"Miss, are you and your father ready?" asked the lady running the checkout register.

"Yeah, come on, dad," Sara responded with a grin at Brass who just rolled his eyes with a grimace.

X X X X

The alarm clock went off 6:00 a.m. to the local country station Iris liked to listen to. Groaning, Iris rubbed sleepily at bleary eyes as she glared at the clock before hitting the off button. Three yawns later, she was up and in the bathroom answering the call of nature when she let out a startled chirp as Heather pushed the door open. The little girl stared curiously at Iris as she sat on the toilet. Iris quickly grabbed a magazine to cover herself.

"Heather, honey, you all okay?"

"Yeth, Mak told me to come wake you up...whath your name, lady?" asked Heather who spoke with a slight lisp of some of her "s" sounds Iris noted.

"You can call me Miss Iris," answered Iris as that's what she had the kids she watched in the church nursery address her. "Heather, when someone's in the bathroom and the door's shut, just knock first."

"I can do that," giggled Heather as she slammed the door shut, causing Iris to squint her eyes closed at the force of it.

Taking a quick shower, Iris dried her chestnut baby-fine hair and went to put on a lightweight set of sweats on. She padded down the hall to the other bedroom and the found the kids having a pillow fight. Iris ducked a pillow swung by Makenzie.

"Okay, gang, settle down. Into the bathroom to wash up and then downstairs for breakfast," Iris ordered benignly as the children groaned collectively in disappointment.

"We get bweakfast?" Conner asked with a surprised look, as Iris noted his trouble with saying "r".

"Yes, we do so let's get cleaned up," Iris assured the little boy as she herded the children into the bathroom.

X X X X

Brass pulled up into Iris' driveway and got out to walk up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited. After several moments, the door opened and he looked down to see Makenzie. He could hear giggles coming from inside that had to be the twins.

"Hi, I'm Captain Brass," Jim said as he offered his hand to Makenzie.

"I remember you, do you want me to get Miss Iris?" she replied as she gravely shook his hand.

"Uh, yeah, please," Jim said as he stepped inside while Makenzie ran back to the kitchen.

"Jim, I'll be there in a jiffy," Iris called out to him. "Make yourself at home on the couch!"

Brass went into the living room as requested. He'd been to the CSI Christmas party held at her home months ago and remembered the layout. The home décor was comfortable, not flashy or gaudy, cozy came to mind he thought as he sank down on the dark plaid overstuffed couch.

Iris came out a moment later and gave him a slight smile followed by a brief yawn, smoothing at the rumpled sweats. "Sorry, I must look like the wreck of the Hesperus."

"Say again?" Brass looked puzzled.

"Oh, it's just an expression of saying like a sight for sore eyes," Iris replied breezily.

"Got it," Brass comprehended now.

"I figured on seeing Sara," said Iris.

"She got sidelined at the lab due to the case," Brass said carefully as he pointed toward the kitchen and Iris nodded sympathetically. "I told her I'd bring over the loot from Wal-Mart."

"We can get that a little later. Want some breakfast?" Iris asked as she patted Jim's shoulder.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful, I could eat a horse, er, sorry, Iris," Brass apologized, remembering Iris had Kyrie.

"Ha! Just an expression, sir, come with me," Iris took him by the arm and walked him back.

The kids were seated in the breakfast nook watching a small TV on the counter across from them as they busily ate.

Iris fixed Jim a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, waffles and black coffee as he stood by her. Famished, he tackled the food as eagerly as the kids had while Iris drank some orange juice.

"This is good, real good…get it at IHOP or somewhere?" Brass asked between savoring each bite.

"No way, I made it all myself, remember I love to cook," Iris grinned up at him.

"Right, right, my brain's shifting to low power," Brass admitted as he fought off a yawn of his own. "What're the kids watching?"

"Family Affair, you know Uncle Bill and Mr. French, the three kids who come to say with their bachelor uncle. It was one of my favorite shows as a kid their age and it's on every morning about now," said Iris as she glanced at the television. "The kids are watching it for the first time but like the show so we have something in common right from the get go."

"Yeah, I remember now although I was in the Marines and Vietnam at the time," Brass mused while Iris gave him a speculative look.

"I imagine you looked quite dapper in uniform and a jarhead at that," smiled Iris as she envisioned him in that attire.

"A jarhead?" snorted Brass.

"Yes, a jarhead as I was in Army JROTC in high school so if the shoe, er, boot fits," she countered with a wink.

"Okay, I surrender…let's get out to the car while the kids are eating," Brass grinned as he raised his hands as if giving up.

"Lead on, sir," intoned Iris.

Brass popped the trunk button key on his car remote as Iris' eyes boggled at the amount of clothes and other miscellaneous articles that Sara and Jim had gotten for the kids. Jim handed her back the cash that was left over, telling her that he and Sara had also chipped in on items for the kids.

"How'd we do?" Jim asked as he started to grab up bags.

"Splendiferous, sir, looks like I'll spend the next year paying my credit card balance off," Iris joked offhandedly.

"There you go again with a word I don't recognize, Miss Braniac, so what's that one mean?" Brass griped at her but in a good-natured way.

"Just great or fine or awesome," Iris clarified.

"Those words I know so if you don't mind…," Jim rumbled as he headed toward the door laden down with bags.

"Yes, boss, I mean captain, I mean detective, I mean sir," Iris said contritely as Jim gave her a slightly annoyed look as she followed behind equally burdened with several bags.

Makenzie wanted to show she could be a big helper and had put all the dishes in the sink from their breakfast. She heard Brass and Iris coming in through the front door and decided to see what was being brought inside.

"Makenzie, you want to help us?" Jim asked her softly.

The child gazed at the bags on the floor wide-eyed in wonder and nodded mutely. Conner and Heather now appeared at her side, also staring at the several bags on the living room floor.

"Is this Christmas?" gasped Makenzie as she emptied out the contents of one of the bags on the floor. "We've never had Christmas before."

Jim's eyes met Iris' as a sad look was quickly exchanged as a silent alliance was made while each resumed a happy demeanor.

"Pwesents, pwesents!" squealed Conner as Heather could only jump up and down happily.

The children busied themselves with emptying the bags of new clothes, underwear, socks, sneakers or shoes. The last bag broke forth with toys that caused Brass to have a sheepish look as Conner grabbed the football, baseball with bat, and a hockey stick with puck and outdoor inline skates as well as a policeman toy set including gun and handcuffs. The girls oohed and aahed over reading books, coloring books, crayons, dolls, a doctor kit and a little science kit amongst other toys. Sara's influence, no doubt there Iris thought.

"You and Sara did perfect, the kids needed all of this, so how's it feel to be Santa Jim?" Iris whispered in his ear which resulted in his pleased grin.

Iris' cell phone then rang and she went to pull it from her purse. She didn't recognize the number.

"This is Iris King. Oh, hey, Carlene. Sure. Later this morning is fine and we'll be there. They had a decent first night here and slept like rocks. Now they're eating me out of house and home. Captain Brass just brought the kids clothes and toys. Talk you later, 'bye," Iris finished her conversation as the kids continued to go through the bags happily.

A protesting chorus of howls was then heard from the garage. Iris hit her forehead with the flat of her hand in a "V8" gesture. She'd forgotten about Cyrano and Durante.

"Kids, time to meet who else lives here," Iris said as she went to kitchen to open the door to the garage.

Both bloodhounds walked cautiously back with her to the living room. They fawned on Jim who'd they'd met at a few crime scenes Iris had been asked to use the scent dogs on. He scratched each dog behind the ears followed by a thumping pat on the chest. The children sat transfixed at the sight of the dogs before Conner jumped up and fearlessly ran to Cyrano and threw his arms around the dog's neck. "Doggy, doggy!"

Heather was not to be outdone by her twin as she walked shyly to Durante to pet the dog on the head as he gave her the perpetually woeful expression unique to his breed. She was rewarded with an affectionate but slobbery lick from Durante. Makenzie took turns scratching each dog behind the ears as each twin concentrated on one dog.

While the children were occupied, Iris motioned to Jim to go to the kitchen with her. He followed with a curious expression to sit with her in the breakfast nook. "Carlene is going to meet me at Desert Palm where the kids are going to undergo a physical, get their shots, and be evaluated by a psychologist to assess them for behavioral problems."

"You need me to go with you?" asked Jim.

"That's great of you to offer, Jim, but you haven't been home yet. No doubt you're pooped and need to get some sleep," said Iris firmly.

"Okay but I expect you to call later when everything's done to let me know how things went. I intend to come by and check up on you," Brass declared in a no-nonsense fashion.

"Would you like to have dinner?" Iris suggested spontaneously.

"As in you and me…alone…like a date?" Brass turned to her in surprise with a raised brow and an expression Iris couldn't decipher.

"Uh, I meant to have dinner here with us but hey if you don't want to I understand," Iris backpedaled but doing her best to not sound disappointed.

"Yeah, I'd like that because if you can do dinner like you did breakfast," Jim patted his belly for emphasis. "Plus I get to see the kids in normal clothes doing normal stuff."

"Very well, see you later today, Captain Jim," said Iris with a little curtsy.

"Cap'n Jim, Cap'n Jim, did you see us with the dogth!" Heather said breathlessly as she ran into the kitchen. It was obvious the little girl had latched onto what Iris had called Brass.

"We played with the doggies, Cap'n Jim, one of 'em licked me and licked me," Conner chimed in as he'd followed Heather.

Jim tousled Heather's hair while Conner had climbed into Jim's lap and wrapped his little arms around Brass' neck in a fierce hug.

"They're like little sponges, Jim, eating up any attention you give them. It takes so little to make them happy," Iris said softly into his ear.

"Okay, kids, we need to let Captain Jim go home and get some sleep. He's been up a long, long time but he'll come see us later," Iris promised them as they reluctantly let Jim get up. "Makenzie, get the kids upstairs and I'll be up in a minute so you can get a bath done."

Makenzie took each twin by the hand and walked them upstairs, turning her head just enough so she could watch Iris go with Brass to the front door.

"Captain Jim, eh?" Brass chuckled.

"Well, I'm Miss Iris so far until we come up with something better," Iris grinned. "You have any special requests for dinner?"

"Yeah, food," Brass replied as he headed down the walk to his car.

Iris waved at him as he drove off. She'd never admit to him that he had a cute tuckuss. Feeling flushed, she shook it off and headed back inside to get the kids ready to go.

It was later in the afternoon when Brass had gotten the call that Iris had just gotten home with the kids. She'd fill him on the details over dinner if he still wanted to come by. He'd had a good long nap as being able to sleep anytime of the day or night had been an ability cultivated over years of working different shifts whether it'd been in the military or in law enforcement. He told her to set him a place and he'd there soon, thinking she sounded more than pleased at his intent to come, especially when she said not to knock but come on in like it was home.

Brass arrived thirty minutes later and knocked on the door out of habit. As an afterthought, he'd picked up some flowers. No one answered and he could hear music playing inside. Well, she'd told him just go ahead come on in so stomping his feet on the welcome mat, he opened the door and his eyes went wide at the sight that met him.

A fast-paced country song was playing as Iris held Conner while she danced with him on her hip. Makenzie and Heather were doing the twist in time to the music. The dogs lay oblivious by the fireplace, their dignity intact. In spite of himself, Brass found his toe tapping to the music and the catchy lyrics…

"_Be My Baby Tonight"_

"_I know you've heard that worn out line  
About love at first sight  
Well I never knew those words were true  
Till you walked in tonight  
All it took was just one look  
To knock me off my feet  
I'm not a man of many words  
So I'll make this short and sweet  
Could ya would ya ain't ya gonna if I asked you  
Would ya wanna be my baby tonight  
Yeah I'd take a chance slow dance make a little romance  
Honey it'll be alright  
Girl you got me wishin' we were huggin' and a kissin' and a holdin' each other tight  
So could ya would ya ain't ya gonna if I asked you  
Would ya wanna be my baby tonight_

_I'm not tryin' to come on like  
Some rhinestone Romeo  
I'm a lookin' for a whole lot more  
Than a one night rodeo  
What can I do to prove to you  
I'm a layin' it on the line  
I'll even get down on my knees  
Just to beg you one more time"_

Iris suddenly saw Brass and ground to a halt as she blushed. He was all grins when Heather ran up to him and took him by the hands. "Dance with uth, Cap'n Jim!"

Brass set the flowers aside and went willingly with the little girl as Heather lead him in a fun version of the twist as Iris stifled giggles behind one hand until Jim suddenly grabbed her hands and took her for a spin doing an East Coast swing style that she followed spontaneously. The kids joined in imitating them as they formed a triangle.

As the song ended, Brass and Iris collapsed laughing on the couch while the kids begged to hear the song again. Fanning herself, Iris got up and told the kids maybe after dinner was over with. Jim handed her the flowers just then.

"Aw, Jim, that was totally sweet of you," Iris smiled at him as she headed to the kitchen.

Brass suddenly found his lap occupied by Conner and Heather wanting to hear a story while Iris was in the kitchen. Jim asked Makenzie to hand him the first book of "The Magic Tree House" series that he'd bought at Wal-Mart. Makenzie then sat close by him as he began to read out loud to them.

Iris listened to Brass reading as she worked in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the dinner and setting the table in the breakfast nook. Brass' concentration was affected as his nose told him good food was waiting for him just around the corner. He could do basic cooking but ate out most of the time as making a meal for just one person didn't appeal to him in the least.

He read through two chapters and then heard Iris calling for them to come eat.

"Aw, please Cap'n Jim read more about Jack and Annie!" pouted Heather.

"I will, honey, but Miss Iris went to a lot of trouble to make us a good dinner so let's not keep her waiting," Brass said to the little girl as she slid off of his lap and took hold of his hand as did Conner.

As the children got seated, Brass went to see if he could help Iris. "What are we having tonight?"

"Lasagna, parmesan polenta, salad, and strawberry biscotti," Iris said as his eyes seemed to glaze over somewhat.

"Can I move in?" he joked.

"The door's always open," Iris replied with a wink.

"You gonna say grace?" Makenzie asked Brass as he and Iris sat down.

"Uh, me?" Jim stammered slightly.

"Uh-huh," Makenzie replied matter-of-factly.

Clearing his throat, Brass folded his hands as the children bent their heads and closed their eyes with folded hands as well. Iris did the same but gave Jim an encouraging smile as he went on to say. "Thank you for this food, amen,"

The dinner went smoothly and the children ate ravenously, much to Jim's and Iris' surprise. Later, as the dishwasher hummed away, they were in the living room as the children proved to be very talkative as they described to Jim their going to the hospital to meet the doctor and psychologist.

"Conner yelled when the nurse had to give him his shots and they got some of his blood, Heather's blood and mine. Heather cried a little then. But I never made a sound, but we all got a sucker anyway," Makenzie said proudly as she pointed to the Band-Aid on her arm where blood had been taken.

"Don't like da hospital," grumbled Conner as he rubbed at his arm where the shots had been given.

"The other lady doctor asked uth stuff about our mom and dad," Heather said with a frown. "She wanted to know if we went to school or what happened when mommy or daddy argued."

"Well, honey, this helps Miss Carlene to get you all taken care of," Brass told her gently.

"Aren't mommy and daddy coming to get uth?" asked Heather guilelessly as she sat on Jim's lap.

Iris and Brass shared a look of how to answer. "No, sweetie, I'm afraid they can't," Iris took the initiative.

"Where are they? Did they have to go away?" questioned Heather further with a puzzled look.

"Yes, they had to go away and won't be able to come back, so Miss Carlene is going to make sure you all stay together and in the same home," Iris answered truthfully, hoping that would indeed be what happened for her young guests.

"Can we stay here like in "Family Affair"? There was Cissy, the big sister, and the twins, Buffy and Jody! We like you and Cap'n Jim," Makenzie burst out.

As their eyes met briefly again, Iris shrugged slightly at Brass at a loss of how to answer the child. Brass came to the rescue as he reassured her. "We'll help Miss Carlene don't you worry, Makenzie. Miss Iris and I promise you. Hey, I saw some games in those bags this morning. Who wants to play?"

Conner pointed to one game box stacked on top of the others. "Can we play this one?"

Jim stood up and went to get the box. "Twister anyone?"

The next hour passed with the adults and children actively playing the game. Iris and Brass found parts of them protesting as their body flexibility was put to the ultimate test. More often than not they and the children ended up in a mixed-up heap on the floor as an impossible combination of matching the colored dots was called out.

"Why don't you and Cap'n Jim just play this time and I'll do the spins and call the moves," Makenzie asked Iris.

"You up to it?" Iris challenged Jim with quick raise of eyebrows.

"I got moves you only dream about," Brass chuckled as he took the verbal gauntlet thrown.

Makenzie gleefully called out the colored dots rapid-fire as Brass and Iris struggled to keep up and shift themselves to keep up off the game mat. As Iris twisted her leg under Jim's and he tried to get an arm past hers, she lost her balance and Jim his as she landed with a thud with him on top of her in a tangle of arms and legs. Iris blushed as Jim cracked up with a deep, booming laugh.

The grandfather clock in the hallway then chimed 9:00 p.m.

"Crud, I gotta get going since I've got court in the morning. Kids, it's been fun but I need to go home now," Brass told the children as Iris nodded silently.

Neither was prepared for the response from the kids. Conner's face fell and the little boy looked scared as his eyes became tear-filled. Heather also became upset as she ran to Jim and hid her face in his side. Makenzie tried to look stoic but her lower lip quivered as well. Conner then ran to Brass' other side.

"Please don' go, Cap'n Jim, can't you stay with us tonight? We're afwaid!" Conner wailed.

Brass gave a pleading look at Iris for assistance. Iris knelt by the children as they reluctantly left Jim and went into Iris' embrace. "How about this, Cap'n Jim will stay and make sure you get to bed and asleep before he goes home."

"I'll do better than that, kiddos, I'll stay down here on the couch and keep an eye on things," Jim now said to give the children peace. Iris' eyes went wide but she said nothing.

"Yay, Cap'n Jim geth to sleep over!" Heather said happily

"Play horsey now?" Conner entreated as Brass accommodated the little boy's request for a few minutes and carried Conner piggyback as the little boy's squealing laughter rang throughout the house. This caused a chain reaction as Heather and Makenzie begged to be taken in turn on piggyback rides. When Makenzie slid down, Jim winced as he felt his back protesting this unexpected duty.

He and Iris then each carried a twin while Makenzie led the way upstairs. Brass oversaw Conner changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth, while Iris did the same with Heather as Makenzie said firmly she was a big girl and could do it alone. Before the children climbed into bed, Makenzie turned to Jim expectantly. Brass looked at Iris puzzled but she shrugged as she didn't know either.

"Honey, get on into bed," Brass urged Makenzie.

"You have to say our night prayers with us. Here, I'll show you how," Makenzie said as she had Brass kneel down by her and she folded his hands. Iris knelt down on the other side of him as she was joined by Conner and Heather who did the same as they all folded hands.

"What do I say? Brass whispered to Iris.

"Now I lay me down to sleep…," Iris whispered back to start him off.

"And God please bless Cap'n Jim to get the bad guys and Miss Iris for letting us stay here and her doggies too, amen," Makenzie added when Brass had finished.

The children then hopped into the beds as Jim tucked the twins and Iris did the same for Makenzie. "Good night, kids, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite," Brass said to them as he closed the door partway. Iris had gone ahead to get the couch ready for him.

Iris heard the stairs creak slightly as Brass came down to the living room. He saw a pillow, sheet and blanket made on the sofa. "Thanks, Iris, but as soon as the kids are asleep I'm out."

"Jim, you've been absolutely awesome," Iris said sincerely as Jim gave her a slight smile. "I'll call you tomorrow and update you like I meant to earlier on what happened with the doctors. Oh, crud-and-crap, I forgot to call Grissom!"

"All in a day's work, ma'am, but Sara clued Gil in today from the lab," Brass replied as he took off his shoes and stretched out on the couch.

"I still owe him a call, so tomorrow I come clean. Hey, if you need anything, let me know, good night," Iris said softly as she patted his arm and went upstairs.

"G'night, Iris, sleep well," Brass said as he fluffed the pillow.

An hour later, Iris woke up thinking she'd heard something and she was a light sleeper. She went to check on the children and found them sound asleep. She started to head back to her bedroom when she heard the sound of mumbling and the springs of the couch protesting coming from the living room. She went downstairs and saw Brass still on the couch but turning restlessly with another round of grumbling ensuing.

"Jim, what's wrong, you're still here?" Iris asked in surprise as she knelt by him and touched his shoulder.

"I can't ever get a comfortable position on a couch even when I'm exhausted. Just been tossing and turning. I stayed because I figured you might need help," admitted Brass with a slight groan. He was in his boxers and sleeveless T-shirt.

"Sleeper couches suck to sleep on, so come with me," Iris tugged gently on his arm to get him to sit up which he did so stiffly.

"Uh, where?" Brass asked with a grimace at his protesting joints and muscles.

"Upstairs where I've got a king-size bed and there's plenty of room," Iris said being practical.

"Umm, is that a good idea, I mean with the kids? You know me and you, same bed and all?" Brass wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I trust you! Like anyone else's boots are under my bed, so to speak. Besides, my honor and virtue will be intact unless you ravish me in my sleep. Look it, I don't want you trying to drive home as tired as you are. I promise not to bite…hard…or attempt to seduce you," joked Iris impishly with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows twice.

"Okay, I take you up on your offer but one thing I'd like to ask," accepted Brass with a raised brow.

"I'm your hostess and your wish is my command," Iris acquiesced with a hand over her heart.

"You picked up that dancing quick and I haven't done that in years myself but how are you at slow dancing?" asked Brass curiously as he stood up slowly.

"You want to find out? Okay, I'm a spontaneous girl," Iris responded as she pointed a remote at her stereo and a CD began to play a random selection.

"This should be fun," Brass agreed as they began to move in a slow waltz across the hardwood floor. "Another country song, eh?"

"Yup, I love all kinds of music for the most part but I'm pretty partial to the newer country artists. They sing about love, life, faith and family as well as drinking, cheating, broken hearts and all," Iris said as she followed his lead, finding they moved easily together and enjoying dancing with someone she knew versus an instructor at the dance studio where she took her dance lessons.

"_Another Side Of You"_

_Well you rolled out of bed and stubbed your toe  
And I heard you almost cuss  
And I fought back the urge to laugh  
Just listen to you fuss  
Then you overdid the coffee  
Couldn't get your hair just right  
When I smiled and said good morning  
You looked mad enough to fight  
Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in a love with too  
Yeah that mini van is a far cry  
From the sports car in your dreams  
And that dead end job  
Is pushin' back vacation more it seems  
You got soccer at 4:30  
And ballet class by 5:00  
Then I call you talkin' flirty  
You ask have I lost my mind  
Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too  
When you lay down in my arms  
Let go of all that stress  
Whisper, honey, I love you  
With your head on my chest_

_When the world's strongest woman is my lady  
When the day is through  
Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too  
If I had to do the things you do  
Well I'd just lose my mind  
Somehow you get up by 8:00  
And settle down by nine  
And I hear you down the hallway  
As you're layin' down to sleep  
And pray the good Lord watches over them for you and me  
Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too  
Well that's another side of you  
That I'm in love with too"_

"Nice song about family life," Jim commented as the song ended and Iris found herself a bit sad they had to stop their waltz.

After they'd gone upstairs, Iris turned down the bed and climbed in on her side clad in her plum-colored long night shirt and matching shorts. Brass hung his shirt and pants over the chair by the side he took, sliding under the covers now in only in his sleeveless T-shirt and boxer shorts. Iris turned to face him.

"What time do you need up? I'll get breakfast for you in the morning before the kids wake up," she asked softly.

"You're spoiling me, Iris, but 5:00 a.m. is early enough…ouch," Brass said then lapsed into a low groan as a muscle spasm hit.

"Your back?" Iris asked as Jim grimaced as his hand went to his mid upper back. "Here, take off your T-shirt."

"Oh, feeling frisky are we?" Brass tried to wisecrack before his back spasming caused another groan.

Iris gave him an enigmatic look as she went to the master bathroom and returned with a jar. She had him lie prone in the middle of the bed while she kneeled beside him. He was more than curious about what she was going to do as she'd gave no explanation. She rubbed something on her hands that gave off a pleasant aroma and then he felt the touch of velvet hands on his skin. Iris slowly massaged his back from his neck and shoulders all the way to the elastic band of his boxers. Gentle pressure was exerted during the circular varied motions of her fingertips, causing Brass to relax in spite of the circumstances.

"Iris, that feels incredible! What's that you're using and where did you learn how to…?" Brass sighed contentedly, thinking this whole day had gone totally unexpected from how he figured it would.

"Its wild yam butter that's good for relaxing your muscles and easing away the soreness. I took a massage therapy class during nursing school and it helped to pay for my courses. I accidentally mentioned it to Nick and he likes getting a regular full body massage, as does Warrick and occasionally Catherine but separately of course," Iris remarked as she wiped off the yam butter on a paper towel. She then lay back down and pulled the covers up. "For the record, I'm not after your body but you're in good shape."

"Thanks, Iris; you've surprised me yet again. I think I can safely say I'll sleep like a baby. G'night," Brass declared as he turned over to sleep as Iris slid over to her side of the bed to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Monday**_

Brass felt as if his head had just hit the pillow when the alarm went off. A disoriented feeling that he wasn't in familiar surroundings ensued which was heightened by the discovery he wasn't alone in bed. He felt warm breath on his neck and a body molded against his as he found his own arm holding the other person to him. Finally realizing where he was and turning on the lamp, he gently but firmly jostled the other person's shoulder.

"Iris?"

"Mmmpfff."

"Iris, wake up its six o'clock, time to get up, sleepyhead."

"Do I have to? I had the strangest dream…" Iris didn't finish her sentence as Brass felt her startled shudder before she looked up at his eyes with her own huge brown ones.

"Good morning, lovey," Brass wisecracked.

"Jim, omigosh, I must've gotten chilly during the night. I'm totally sorry you found me over here," Iris apologized hastily.

"No harm done, I've been in worst places," Jim joked again as well as to allay her embarrassment.

Throwing on a robe, Iris slipped away to the master bathroom to shower quickly in less than ten minutes, impressing Jim as he remembered women generally took much longer. "Your turn, sir, but I'm afraid I don't have all the toiletries a man requires since I kicked my last lover out…of course, that's a bogus comment," Iris clarified as Brass recognized her dry sense of humor which was renowned on the CSI team.

"That's okay, I can manage until I get home to change clothes and do the rest of the tidying up stuff. How is it you can wash up so fast?" Brass asked as she handed him a fresh stack of towels and washcloth.

"I don't do makeup which I also call war paint, aside from the barest essentials and growing up in a family of five kids always meant not having the luxury to take long in the shower," Iris replied matter-of-factly as she blew her bangs away from her eyes. "I'll have breakfast ready in a jiffy."

After Brass had freshened up, he looked in on the kids who still slept soundly and noted the bloodhounds lying on the floor beside the beds. Durante's tail thumped once in greeting at Jim. He walked carefully downstairs so as not to wake them up.

Iris had a plate ready for him of scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and hot black coffee which caused him to exclaim, "You make great stick-to-your ribs grub, Iris, and this coffee's the best!"

"Greg turned me on to his Blue Hawaiian coffee which is pricy but you're worth it," Iris replied teasingly.

"Oh, well, since you put it that way top me off," Brass grinned at her as he raised his cup in a toast.

"Well, as the immortal Flo would say, 'kiss my grits'!" retorted Iris with a quick wink.

"Okay, if you insist, now where would your grits be?" wondered Brass as he started to rise from his chair.

"Hold on there, Captain, I'm getting the coffee," Iris said hastily as she pressed on his shoulder to reseat him as he chuckled.

After refilling his cup, he took a long deep sip as Iris sat down across from him. "So what happened with the kids at the hospital?"

Iris' eyebrows went up once as she set her folded hands on the table. She sighed softly before speaking. "Physically, they're underweight and their diet's been lousy with mostly fast-food but there were times the kids didn't eat at all from what they told the doctor while Carlene and I were present. That explains why I caught Conner trying to hide toast in his pocket yesterday morning and he told me he wanted to be sure he'd have something to eat later. On the positive side, though, there are no signs of physical or sexual abuse, but the mother apparently would intervene as the father had a violent temper. He was probably emotionally abusive at the worst to the kids. Jim, the children have never been in school and don't know how to read or write although they were assessed to be quite bright otherwise by the psychologist. Makenzie sees herself as the mother to the twins, she's had to look after them for the most part since the parents were frequently high or binge-drinking or fighting."

"They seem to have come through it in pretty good shape in spite of what being raised in a war zone," Brass commented as he pictured the youngster's faces.

Iris' hands reached over to clasp his, surprising them both, before she released them as if they were red-hot. "Sorry. You're right, the kids have weathered a bad situation they've known all their young lives but maybe now it can be different. They need a stable home and parents to see them in school and just loved to pieces. They are so starved for affection."

"You know it's pretty amazing for you to open up your home like this, and I admire you for that," Brass said softly.

"It's kind of nice to hear the pitter-patter of little feet besides the dogs," Iris admitted with a slight smile.

Brass looked at his watch and shook his head in alarm. "I gotta go, Iris, but I'll call you later."

"Hey, come by for dinner, we'd love to have you," Iris responded instead.

"I'll do my best, thanks for breakfast and see you later," Jim said in a rush as he headed toward the door.

"See you later," Iris echoed wistfully as her fingers reached out to touch where his hands had rested moments before.

Grissom would still be out in the field, Iris reasoned, as she picked up her phone to call him and bring him up to speed as she'd promised.

X X X X

Sara saw Jim striding quickly up the hall toward his office. He'd been waiting to be called to testify but had told by a bailiff it wasn't like to be until after lunch, so he'd opted to go back to review the Constantine case paperwork again to make sure he had a fresh version of it committed to memory. Jim had just gotten seated when she knocked at his doorway.

"Hey, Sara, how goes it today?" asked Jim as he got out the case file. He gestured for her to come in and sit down.

"I don't think it will take long to resolve this one, Brass. Doc Robbins did the autopsies and the results were as expected. Duncan Campbell died from a self-inflicted GSW and Lydia Campbell was strangled with Duncan's fingerprints matching the bruising pattern on her throat. Preliminary toxicology showed methamphetamine and cocaine in Lydia, the same plus blood alcohol twice the legal limit in Duncan. Now it's just a matter of next of kin being found to determine funeral arrangements. How's it going with Iris and the kids?" Sara wanted to end on asking something of a happier nature.

"I just left Iris' this morning…," Brass started to say when he saw Sara's dismayed expression. "Look it, let me clarify I stayed last night because the kids begged me to and I figured Iris might need backup so to speak. By the way, the children loved everything we took over there. Can you believe they thought it was Christmas? There's a lot they've missed out on. The caseworker called me this morning to say she's trying to reach next of kin so the kids can get placed."

"Grissom agrees that what you and Iris are doing is pretty special," Sara told him with a raised brow.

"Iris gets the credit not me!" Brass insisted.

Sara didn't say a thing and gave Brass an enigmatic look.

"Don't get mysterious on me, Sara, say what's on your mind!" Jim growled.

"You know I was in foster care and to those kids it probably was the closest thing they've ever had to a Christmas. I'm glad you and Iris had the hearts to step in," Sara observed.

"No, it's Iris doing this and I'm simply helping out!" Brass said emphatically with raised hands.

"Sounds to me that this is a joint venture and I support you both on that," Sara disagreed with a smile. "I gotta head home and get some sleep but keep me updated or I may pop in and see the kids while they're with Iris…and you." She gave him her signature gap-toothed smile as she departed.

"Sara, I told you I'm just trying to help!" Brass protested weakly again as he heard Sara's reply from the hall of "yeah, yeah, yeah."

Grumbling, he got out his phone to make a quick call to check on things.

X X X X

It was late afternoon and Iris was happily bustling around the kitchen. The kids were now firm fans of "Family Affair". They'd gone grocery shopping as she didn't know how long she'd have her young guests, and stopping at Blockbuster to get the TV series on DVD made sense. The kids loved watching Animal Planet or The Discovery Channel as well as Nickelodeon. Iris had also shown them the initial steps of how to be on a computer. Conner had a pronounced interest in anything related to bugs and readily absorbed any programs on the subject. For a couple of hours though, she had tried working with the kids to get a taste of trying to learn the alphabet and numbers and some basic word spelling.

She reflected on the call she'd gotten from Brass. It had been just a quick "how's it going" call but she'd appreciated him thinking of them to see how their day was proceeding. The meal was going according to plan and she had to admit she was enjoying cooking for more than just herself. Sure, she took a dinner a few times a month to work to give her coworkers a feast and knowing others liked her efforts did please her. Upstairs she heard running and hollering as Conner was chasing Heather, causing Durante and Cyrano to chase after the kids in turn. Makenzie had come downstairs to see if she could help Iris after trying to write the alphabet a few times.

Iris felt a tug on the apron she was wearing and turned to see Makenzie who she gave a quick hug. "Too noisy up there?"

"Yeah, I did the alphabet once, see?" Makenzie said proudly as she held up her letters for Iris to view.

"Honey, you did great and I'm putting it on the fridge," Iris complimented her as she posted it with a magnet.

Brass heard barking from inside and wondered what he was walking into today, bringing another bouquet of flowers since it had delighted Iris to receive them. As he opened the door, Conner saw him from the top of the stairs and charged down as he crowed, "Cap'n Jim, Cap'n Jim." Hot on Conner's heels was Heather as the two bloodhounds tailed the children. As Conner reached the last step he hurled himself at Brass who caught the delighted youngster in his arms, while Heather hugged his side and the bloodhounds set up a duet of howling and baying.

Makenzie now joined her siblings upon seeing Brass as he found his arms full with Conner and two side hugs being given by Heather and Makenzie. Iris walked up and viewed the scene with amusement before shushing the bloodhounds and taking them to the garage. Brass was left to deal with the enthusiastic greeting from the children as he saw Iris' silent wave as she left with the dogs.

Jim resorted to sitting briefly on the couch with the kids as he turned on the television and they clamored to watch a "Family Affair" DVD. After watching a few minutes with them, he slipped away to the kitchen. He slipped up behind her to whisper silkily in her ear, "Honey, I'm home and whatever you're whipping up smells great."

Iris was startled only a moment before she turned to look up at him with a slight smirk. "Funny one but tonight's fare is pot roast with veggies, mashed potatoes, strawberry shortcake and ice cream. How'd it go at court?"

Brass frowned as he took a seat in the breakfast nook. "It was a pile of…uh…nothing happened for me today. The defense attorney called in some Joe Schmoe passing off as an expert witness in psychology regarding the mental health of the defendant. His psychobabble took up so much time this afternoon that the judge called a recess until tomorrow morning. But to have a welcome home like I just got makes it worthwhile."

"You're a hit with the kids, no doubt about that," Iris agreed with a smile. "I better get dinner on the table so can you rally the troops?"

Jim obediently headed into the living room as the kids raptly watched the Family Affair episode. He meant to get the kids heading to dinner when he found himself engrossed in watching the episode as well with Conner snuggled under one arm and Heather under the other. Makenzie kept looking at him every so often when Uncle Bill came on in an appraising manner.

Iris now came into the living room as the show ended with a questioning expression, but Brass could only look at her sheepishly as he got the kids up and headed to the table. After Brass said grace Makenzie grinned at him but he thought he did better this time around.

When dinner was finished and the dishwasher was running, Iris told Jim and the kids, "Get ready for drive-in movie night!"

The kids lay on the floor eating microwave popcorn and drinking Kool-Aid. Brass had gone to sit on the couch when he felt something cold pressed in his hand and surprised to see it was a glass of Jack Daniels. Iris mouthed "Grissom" as she was having a goblet of red wine. Brass raised his glass silently in thanks as went to pop in the movie "Cars" in the DVD player. The kids totally loved the movie, laughing uproariously and saying in unison they liked the tow truck Mater the best. By the time the credits were rolling, all three children were sleepy as Jim nodded at Iris it was time to put them to bed. He picked up Conner who protested he wasn't "tiwed" while Iris went to get Heather to carry upstairs. Makenzie insisted she wasn't that sleepy and could go upstairs on her own.

The kids said their night prayers along with a kneeling Brass and Iris, Makenzie asking especially that Brass be watched over at work, and then the kids were each tucked in snugly. Jim and Iris heard their sleepy good nights and then partway shut the door. He followed Iris downstairs as she went to shut off the DVD player and tidy up.

"Thanks for helping the kids have another good night, Jim, I truly appreciate you're being here," Iris said as she put cups in the sink and threw away the leftover popcorn.

"That's what friends are for," Jim replied as he folded the blankets the kids had been palleted on.

"Right, friends," Iris agreed.

"You have a song for tonight?" asked Brass with a raised brow.

"Come again?" Iris was confused now.

"Well, I enjoyed dancing with you last night so it seems right to do so tonight," Brass clarified as he took her by the arm.

"Uh, okay," Iris said a bit cautiously.

"My pick tonight," dictated Brass as he pointed the stereo remote. As the song started, he took her hands as they began to slow dance.

"_Another Day In Paradise"_

_The kids screaming, phone ringing  
Dog barking at the mailman bringing  
That stack of bills - overdue  
Good morning baby, how are you?  
Got a half hour, quick shower  
Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour  
My funny face makes you laugh  
Twist the top on and I put it back  
There goes the washing machine  
Baby, don't kick it.  
I promise I'll fix it  
Long about a million other things  
Well, it's ok. It's so nice  
It's just another day in paradise  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the Lord every night  
For just another day in paradise  
Friday, you're late  
Guess we'll never make our dinner date  
At the restaurant you start to cry  
Baby, we'll just improvise  
Well, plan B looks like  
Dominoes' pizza in the candle light  
Then we'll tippy toe to our room  
Make a little love that's overdue  
But somebody had a bad dream  
Mama and daddy  
Can me and my teddy  
Come in to sleep in between?  
Yeah it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the Lord every night  
For just another day in paradise  
Well, it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the Lord every night  
For just another day in paradise  
For just another day in paradise  
Well, it's the kids screaming. The phone ringing  
Just another day  
Well, it's Friday. You're late  
Oh yeah, it's just another day in paradise"_

They found themselves moving closer together as the song played on until it finally ended.

"That sounds like our day in the life doesn't it?" Iris asked with a slightly shaky laugh.

"True. I can see why you like these songs," Brass agreed as they parted.

"We'll see you tomorrow then?" asked Iris as she moved away to turn off the stereo with her back to him. She waited for his response.

"I can stay tonight if you like because I brought a change of clothes and clean-up stuff," Brass answered quietly. "It makes the kids feel better I think."

"You're welcome to stay, Jim, we're glad to have you," said Iris honestly but secretly in relief.

"I'll be right up," Jim promised as he headed outside. Iris took the dogs to sleep in the kids' room as they had grown quickly attached to the children.

Iris had the bed turned down when Jim came upstairs and put his garment bag over the chair near his side of the bed, and then he went into the bathroom to place his clean-up items. He was in his sleeveless T-shirt and boxers again when he went to lie down before Iris stopped him. "How's your back?"

"Eh, it's there but a lot better after you did what you did last night," he admitted candidly.

"Well, this one's on the house," Iris said slyly as he found himself turned to sit on the bed, his T-shirt slipped off as her fingertips began gently kneading and massaging his skin with the wild yam butter. Brass said nothing aside from occasional sighs and gasps of the deliciously languorous feeling now enveloping his senses. He was going to sleep better tonight his body told him.

"You are so hired," Brass said as she finished.

"I don't think you can afford me," joked Iris.

"Fine, I can take out a second mortgage," Brass grinned back at her.

"To change the subject, the kids saw a picture of you and me with the team. They remembered Sara from the other night but wanted to know who was who, so I told them about Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg. They want to meet everyone, so we're making a batch of cookies in the morning to take to the team. I text messaged Grissom and he said everyone will be there as the rest of the team is on duty tonight. We may get to see you tomorrow in action," Iris remarked.

"Sara will like seeing the kids and I'm sure the rest of the team will too," Brass concurred.

"Night, Jim."

"Night, Iris."

X X X X X

The scream was bloodcurdling and rent the night followed by shrill yelping. Jim was asleep one moment and stone-cold awake the next as Iris sat up nearly at the same time as he. Another wail was heard from the other bedroom as Brass grabbed Iris' hand as they hurried up the hall. Makenzie was thrashing about in her bed, screaming hysterically when they entered the room and turned on the light. The twins were now awake and starting to cry themselves. The dogs were whining to add to the bedlam. Brass went to Makenzie as Iris went to reassure the twins.

"Makenzie, you're having a bad dream!" Brass exclaimed as he held the little girl to him, amazed at her strength as she fought against his chest.

"No, no, no!" wailed Makenzie.

"Makenzie, wake up, now!" Brass said sharply and gave the girl a slight shake.

Makenzie's eyes went wide open unfocused before she turned her head toward Brass' voice. Sobbing, the little girl threw her arms about Jim's neck as she beseeched him, "DaddyJim, DaddyJim, don't leave me, Conner or Heather; don't let them split us up. They were taking us away. I never saw you, Conner or Heather again!"

Iris' eyes locked with Jim's as they tried to comprehend the child's anguish as well as what she'd called Brass as he rocked the child in his arms to comfort her.

"Honey, we're here, we're here," Brass said softly to calm the child. "You're all staying right here with us."

Makenzie had carried the burden so long for looking after her little brother and sister, now broke down in Brass' arms and cried with abandon as she recounted her dream to Brass that she and her siblings were taken away from the house and split up never to see each other again. Iris tucked the twins back in their bed after comforting and reassuring them that Makenzie would be okay. She then went to help Jim as he continued to soothe Makenzie. After several minutes, the little girl had at last lapsed back into sleep as Iris brought in a wet washcloth to sponge her face. When they sure she was sleeping quietly again, they left the door all the way open as well as the door to the master bedroom.

Not knowing what to say, Jim and Iris each turned to face the dark on their respective sides of the bed. Sleep came but not easily for either of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tuesday**_

As soon as the alarm clock started to buzz, Brass was awake and reached over to hit the snooze. He stretched with a loud sigh. "Iris?" No answer. Jim turned on the lamp on his side of the bed to find he was alone. The door to the bathroom was open halfway. Puzzled, he went up the hall to look in on the children who remained asleep he saw gratefully but Iris wasn't there either. He heard the sound of rattling metal downstairs and went to investigate. There in the kitchen he found Iris with her back to him mixing something in a large bowl as baking sheets were lined up on the counters. Reaching out, he touched her gently on the shoulder. Iris squealed in fright as the bowl slipped from her hands which Brass deftly caught. She gave him a chagrined look as he set the bowl down.

"Sorry, Iris, how long you been up? I woke up and you weren't there so I checked on the kids and they're fine thankfully," he observed.

"I couldn't sleep and you were snoring away. I came down here to get a start on the cookie dough," she replied, noting her hands were gooey with the dough.

"May I?" asked Brass with a lop-sided smile as he took her sticky fingers and ate the dough off each one at a time. Iris shut her eyes briefly as the sensation of his tongue and gently nipping teeth on her skin were driving her crazy. Too soon, Jim stopped as he said, "Gotta love home cooking."

"Uh, right," Iris said a bit shakily. "I batter, er, I better save the mixing bowl and spoons for the kids. I'm glad they slept through the rest of the night."

"Yeah, we had a rough patch last night but Makenzie had a nightmare, that's all. Given what they've had to go through overall, I'm surprised they're acting as well adjusted as they are," Brass remarked softly.

"I agree. They're good kids. Listen, you can go back upstairs and wash up. I'm going to start on breakfast now," Iris suggested as she washed her hands.

"Yes, Mom," Brass joked at her as he gave her shoulder a squeeze while she looked up at him with a faint smile. "I'll get the kids up when I'm dressed and we'll all come down."

When Brass had finished showering, he had toweled himself dry and went to the sink to get ready to shave. He'd just finished lathering his face with shaving cream and picked up the razor to begin when he realized he wasn't alone. Conner was up and had heard Brass in the shower. The boy gazed up at Brass' lather-covered face with a grin. The child took the shaving cream can and sprayed the cream into his hands and then lathered the sides of his face. Brass looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow in amusement.

"So, pal, you want to learn to shave?"

Conner nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, here's how you do it," Brass went on to go through the routine of shaving and having Conner use a toothbrush to mimic the razor. He wiped his face off with a warm hand towel and did the same for Conner who beamed at his accomplishment. "There you go that's how a man shaves. You go get your sisters up so we can go downstairs for breakfast."

"Okay, DaddyJim," said Conner as he trotted off and left behind a bemused Jim Brass who was wondering about his new moniker given him by Makenzie that Conner now also used.

Iris heard the tramp of several feet coming downstairs as she finished up setting up breakfast. She greeted each of the kids with a good morning and hug, just a little longer with Makenzie, as the kids went to sit down followed by Brass wearing a dark blue suit.

"Don't you look spiffy," Iris said as she put his plate before him.

"Uh, thanks, another day in court," Jim sighed.

"DaddyJim always gets the bad guys, don't you?" Conner said confidently.

"Right, sport, right," Jim chuckled as he tussled the little boy's hair.

"Do you put them in jail like on TV, DaddyJim?' asked Heather.

"That's right," Brass replied.

"Our dad was bad, wasn't he? He hurt mom sometimes. Would you put him in jail to keep us safe?" asked Makenzie softly.

Brass found he was a loss for words as Iris came to bat for him. "Honey, your dad wasn't himself anymore just like your mom. They put things in themselves that made them different people. Your dad then did things he knew later were bad. DaddyJim would do what he had to in order to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

All three children nodded in unison.

"Let's say grace and have breakfast because then we get to make cookies and we may see DaddyJim at work!" Iris said to change the subject and refocus the kids on something happier. Jim gave her a grateful wink.

Brass and the kids finished eating nearly at the same time and he got up to get ready to go then. He then found himself enveloped in a group hug from them. "Be careful, be safe," admonished Makenzie.

"You got it, young lady," promised Jim as he watched the kids head upstairs to wash up and get dressed.

Iris followed him as he headed to the door. "Be careful, be safe," she echoed Makenzie's words as she patted his tie.

He caught her hands in his for a moment. "It'll be better today, Iris, don't worry. I hope you all get to come by."

"You better get going then, so take no prisoners," Iris whispered.

"See you later," said Jim as he left while Iris shut the door behind him.

X X X X X

Grissom pushed his glasses back up his nose as he worked on his case notes from the night assignment he'd taken with Catherine. The rest of the team had slowly arrived from their respective cases and were either in the break room or locker area. He made a mental note to check in with Iris to see how things were going. Suddenly laughing children were heard echoing in the hallway, a sound unfamiliar to the crime lab, piquing Grissom's curiosity. Brass had been told he was on standby yet again to testify in the Constantine case and had busied himself in his office helping Sofia with a backlog of case paperwork she'd inherited.

Makenzie, Conner and Heather bounded into Brass' office with happy squeals of "DaddyJim, DaddyJim!" Iris followed behind them laden down with several brown paper bags. Brass once again found himself hugged from all sides by the children. Grissom now framed the doorway as he heard the exclamations of "DaddyJim" with a cocked eyebrow as he came to stand by Iris.

"Morning, Griss, how goes it?" asked Iris as she gave him a brief hug in greeting.

"Going over some case details and then I heard your young charges here," Grissom replied with a smile before whispering "DaddyJim?"

"The kids have nicknamed Jim, much to our mutual surprise," Iris clarified as Grissom nodded.

Conner now recognized Grissom and said in introduction, "Mister Gwissom, I'm Conner and these are my sisters Heather and Makenzie!"

Grissom smiled slightly at the youngster as Sara now came into the office. The children recognized her with exclamations of "Miss Sara" before she received their hugs. Sara had heard the children call Brass "DaddyJim" from the hallway and barely heard Iris' whispered clarification to Grissom before entering Jim's office.

"We bwought cookies for evewybody and a picture, Miss Sawa!" Conner sang out holding one of the bags Iris had placed on Jim's desk.

"Who'th that?" Heather asked Brass pointing to the picture of a young Ellie on his desk.

"That's my daughter, Ellie," Jim said as Heather climbed into his lap. "She was about your age when that picture was taken."

"Where ith she now?" inquired Heather as she held the picture.

"She's all grown up now and lives in another town," Brass said a little tightly.

"Can I be your little girl then since she'th all big now?" Heather asked shyly, causing a lump to come up in Jim's throat.

"Sure, honey, sure," Brass accepted gruffly as she hugged his neck.

"Kids, let's go give out the cookies and pictures," Sara instructed as the kids picked up the bags of cookies and crayon pictures to follow her and Grissom out.

Conner walked with Grissom into his office. He gave Grissom his crayon picture of a stick figure with curly hair and a CSI vest and Grissom with an arrow pointing. The letters were jittery but legible as the children had been working hard on their alphabet and reading small words. Grissom accepted the picture and cookies with a grave smile. Conner then spied the glass case that held Grissom's pet tarantula and went to it, carefully placing one hand on the side of the case.

"Do you like my spider, Conner?" asked Grissom

"It's a tawantula!" exclaimed Conner

"How do you know?" asked an impressed Grissom.

"Animal Planet," replied Conner as he continued to gaze in fascination at Grissom's tarantula.

In the meantime, Sara had taken the girls to the break room where Catherine was sitting with Warrick, Nick and Greg. Sara quickly introduced them. "Guys, this is Makenzie and Heather Campbell. I met them the other night I was covering the double 419 with Iris. They wanted to meet the team and brought us cookies and pictures they made."

Makenzie gave a bag and picture to Warrick as he told her thanks and looked at the picture of a light brown person with a CSI hat with Warrick written on it and what looked like a crudely drawn piano. "You like music? Me too."

Heather handed a cookie bag to Catherine and her picture of one red-haired person with a CSI vest with Catherine on it and another one with raised arms and hopping legs. "You dance and I do too." Catherine hugged the little girl as she voiced her thanks.

As Makenzie brought Greg the bag of cookies made for him and the picture showing him wearing a headdress with Greg written in it, he accepted the cookies and pulled one out and bit into it. "That's sooo good and you made these?"

"Yup, we did with Mamaris' help," Makenzie replied matter-of-factly as Greg choked slightly with wide eyes as the rest of the group did a double take as well.

"Who?" he spluttered.

"Mamaris and DaddyJim who we're staying with," Makenzie said simply.

Heather had been staring at Nick for several moments before she demurely approached him. "You're Nick and you're cute." She then shyly handed him the cookie bag and his picture that showed him in a cowboy hat with CSI Nick written on it.

"Aw, honey, that's very sweet of you to say and I know I'm going to love these cookies," drawled Nick in his Texas twang as Heather gave him a long hug. He could tell he'd made an impression on the little girl and returned her hug gladly.

Thereafter, the crayon pictures the children had lovingly made graced the inside of each locker door of Grissom's team for months to come.

X X X X X

Iris was talking to Brass when a knock was heard on his door. A tall statuesque, well-endowed woman with highlighted blondish hair stood there. Brass went slightly pale as he beheld her and Iris noted the distinct change in his demeanor and expression. The woman had a confident air as she strode into Brass' office and took a seat and crossed her long slender legs.

"Captain Brass, I presume?" she purred in a seductive voice.

"Uh, hello, Rene, long time no see," Brass replied in a distinctly uncomfortable manner.

"I've missed our little sessions, Captain, and your BIG tips. Oh, I'm sorry is this your wife?" Rene asked dismissively as she looked Iris over.

"I'm CSI Iris King, I work with Captain Brass on crime scene cases. I was just here to update him on a mutual case. I'll be going," Iris remarked as Brass noted the change in her tone and how formal she sounded now.

"Please stay, Ms. King, my visit will be brief," assured Rene. "You see I met Captain Brass in a case he was working regarding my employer, Lady Heather. During the course of his **very**professional interrogation, I had to divulge to him that I wasn't a natural blonde in a manner I'm sure he'll never forget. Since then, he's frequented Lady Heather's to request my, uh, services but I particularly remember those lap dances." Rene gave an increasingly pale Brass a saucy wink at that as she uncrossed her long, tanned legs slowly in a provocative fashion.

"Uh, look, Rene now's not a good time," rasped Brass as he put a weary hand to his brow where a fine patina of sweat stood out.

"I think your conversation can continue without me, if you'll excuse me," Iris insisted as she got up, only to find her arm held by Rene as Iris gave her a surprised look.

"What was your name again?" asked Rene.

"Iris," she replied softly.

"Oh, like the drab flower that blooms in the springtime, has no smell, and is such a pesky plant to be rid of? My grandmother couldn't ever quite get them out of her flower beds. She much preferred tall American red roses," Rene said slyly but with a malicious air.

"Yes, roses are beautiful and fragrant but they have a nasty side with thorns. At least with irises the color is real and not dyed or the plant enhanced with plastic surgery intervention," Iris retorted with a serene smile as she rose abruptly and walked out, leaving Rene fairly spluttering in anger and Brass barely able to control a nervous snicker.

"Rene, time for you to go and count on this as being the last time you see me unless it's while being arrested when believe me someone else will do the questioning," Brass said with firm resolve as he showed her the door.

X X X X X

Grissom and Conner had joined the rest of the team and the girls in the break room as they were all enjoying the cookies. Iris walked in looking flushed as she and Grissom exchanged a look but Iris curtly shook her head "no". Heather was in Nick's lap happily telling him about his picture, while Makenzie went over Warrick's picture with him. Catherine and Sara were checking out their pictures along with Greg.

"Time to go home, gang," Iris said firmly to the kids as they reluctantly said good-bye to the team members. Sara found her hug from Makenzie to be bittersweet, reminding her of being nearly the same age of when she'd gone into the foster care system. Heather asked if Nick could go home with her as she'd developed a quick crush on the tall dark-haired Texan. He gently laughed and told her he'd try to visit her.

Iris knew the kids would want to say bye to Brass as well and reluctantly led them to his office. Rene was gone, to her relief, but it made her feel awkward just the same as she walked in with the kids. He walked around his desk as the kids clamored about him.

"DaddyJim, you gonna have the cookies we made?"

"DaddyJim, you gonna put up your picture we made?"

"DaddyJim, when're you coming home tonight?"

Jim laughed as he tried to answer the barrage of questions. "I'm having the cookies for lunch. I'm putting the picture up on the wall by my desk. I'll be…," Brass faltered here because he wondered about Iris' mindset of the moment.

"DaddyJim will be home tonight because he's going to love the dinner we're making just for him of roast turkey, cornbread dressing, sweet potatoes, green beans, pumpkin pie," Iris said crisply to put his mind at ease.

"Yay, Mamawis is making a special dinner for DaddyJim," crowed Conner.

"Mamaris?" asked a stunned Iris.

"Uh-huh, we wanted to call you something special too," Makenzie said with a worried expression.

"Sweetie, that's very thoughtful of you all but…"Iris began to reply when Brass spoke up.

"Makenzie, it's okay to call us those special names," Brass interrupted as Iris' eyebrows shot up.

As she turned to go with the kids, Brass saw her quick wink and a faint encouraging smile. He wasn't dead meat after all he thought in amazement, especially when she said in parting, "Oh, if you have a family picture album bring it."

X X X X X

Brass' phone rang as he sat back down, thinking what a wild day it'd been thus far. "This is Captain Brass."

"Captain Brass, this is Carlene Evans, the children's social worker."

"Yes, ma'am, what can I do for you? Iris just left with the children," Brass said as he loosened his tie slightly.

"We still haven't been able to reach any next of kin and your partner, Sofia Curtis, has confirmed the same with your department's efforts. She also tells me the coroner's office is going to release the parents' bodies to a local funeral home to make room in the morgue," Carlene informed Jim. "Dr. Robbins indicated to her that if we're unsuccessful in locating any relatives that the parents will be buried as paupers."

Sofia hadn't updated Brass to that effect but he knew she was working the Campbell case as well as another homicide case that was the more pressing of the two as the previous one was pretty much resolved at this point. The matter of the custody of the children was now an outside matter handled by a different agency altogether. He'd check in with her later just out courtesy since she'd taken the Campbell case without hesitation.

"Ms. Evans, I sure as hell am not telling those kids that their deadbeat parents, every sarcastic pun intended, are going to be buried that way. They don't even know yet that their folks punched outta here," Brass rumbled.

"I understand, Captain Brass, but if you could let Iris know I would appreciate it as well because as it stands right now we still don't have any standby foster families that I can send the children to without splitting them up. I'd much prefer for them to remain in her care for the time being," Carlene added.

"Okay, I'll call her right away and I know she'll be gratified to hear that," Brass said as he hung his phone up and knew that Iris indeed would be happy to hear this news and given how the day had gone thus far he wanted her to have something upbeat to hear.

X X X X X

Grissom decided to see how Iris was holding up and called her on his way home given her altered mood when she'd come into the break room earlier.

"Hey, Griss!"

"So I hear you're now called Mamaris and Jim is DaddyJim, please elucidate."

"Uh, well, the kids named us and since its okay with Jim we're going along with it for their sake."

"Sounds to me that you're a family of sorts," Grissom declared as he heard the children laughing in the background as they chased Iris' dogs so their barking to add to the din.

"Yes, indeed, but Griss I can't begin to tell how happy I've been these last few days. It's challenging and stretching me, no doubt, but at the same time I'm getting attached to them. I can't seem to help it," Iris agreed as Grissom heard her exclaim to the kids to keep it to a low roar.

"Iris, you're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking?" asked Grissom in surprise.

"You read me like a book, Griss, but yes, the thought's crossed my mind that if no relatives are found I may consider adopting them," Iris disclosed.

"Iris, that's honorable of you but such a huge step and one to think through carefully. Does Jim know?" Grissom asked and partially out of curiosity.

"Believe me, Griss, I've been going over the why and why nots from all sides. Jim doesn't know yet but I plan to tell him soon. I hope I can count on your vote of confidence on this," Iris replied.

"You have it, Iris, and my admiration too. Not everyone would be inclined to do this," Grissom considered.

"I'll keep you updated and I know I need to back to work soon but I'm sure by week's end I'll have a much better idea of where this is headed," Iris promised.

"Okay, talk to you later then…Mamaris," Grissom concluded as Iris could just imagine his grin.

X X X X

Brass made a quick stop at his house and ran in to rummage around his bookcases, finally finding one photo album that was suitable to take. He packed another garment bag with a few days of clothes this time, thinking why come back to his house after work when he wanted to go straight to Iris' instead. He could spend more time with the kids that way he reasoned. At the last minute, he snagged another bunch of flowers to give Iris as well.

He let himself in and inhaled a spectrum of aromas coming from the kitchen area, his mouth watering in anticipation. The kids were lying on the living room floor watching an episode of "Family Affair." Conner saw Jim as he opened the door and squealed, "DaddyJim." Brass knelt slightly as Conner ran to him and he picked the little boy up who hugged him tight about the neck.

Makenzie and Heather greeted him just as enthusiastically. Jim always had hugs to give when it gave to kids. With all three in tow, Jim made his way to the kitchen to check out the source of the intoxicating scents. Iris was hard at it finishing the last steps of making dinner and singing "I Want It All" with the song playing in the background. Brass put a finger to his lips with a shush sound as the kids nodded to stay quiet and they stood behind him. He gave Makenzie the flowers to hold. When Iris finished the last verse, Brass started to applaud as Iris spun around with a shocked look.

"Dinner and a show," he laughed but he'd paid close attention to the lyrics. "So do you want it all as in a family?"

"Yeah, I do," she said somewhat cryptically before beginning to bring out the dinner items.

Jim sat Conner down and told the kids to take a seat. He then handed Iris the photo album he brought as he looked down at her with a faint smile. "You're sure about me being here tonight?"

Iris frowned slightly then said firmly, "We want you here."

Makenzie gave Jim the flowers which he presented to Iris. She smiled warmly at him. "Aw, Jim, I'm gonna be spoiled if you keep this up."

Reassured, Brass helped Iris bring the food to the table and marveled at the feast he was going to help partake in. Iris deftly carved the turkey and then made plates for the younger children, Makenzie doing her own while Jim and Iris did their own. Heads then bowed as grace was to be said but tonight something different happened as Makenzie took Jim's hand in her own, followed in suit by the twins to Iris and Jim. Iris felt her pulse quicken as Jim's hand held her own in this simple physical contact.

Later, Jim and Iris cleared the table, put the dishes in dishwasher, and then brought out the photo albums. The children joined them at the table as Jim and Iris leafed through the albums. Jim went first and showed them pictures of him through the years: wearing a Daniel Boone cap as a youngster and holding an air rifle; skating for his high school hockey team for the winning goal; solemnly sitting for his portrait in his dress Marine uniform (Iris whispering to him, "Semper Fi"); proudly wearing his dress blues police uniform as a patrolman; holding baby Ellie with Nancy; dancing with Ellie at her 10-year-old birthday party; standing beside Ellie in her high school graduation cap and gown as she clutched her diploma.

Next they went through Iris' album as a 4-year-old Miss America; an 8-year-old dressed as a cowgirl riding her pony, Ginger, in a homecoming town parade; wearing her cream-colored prom dress as a teenager with a nervous grin; a senior high school picture of her leaning on a tree with a mysterious smile; her graduation picture as a nurse; proudly holding her firstborn nephew, Sean.

When Iris spied a picture of her as a little girl standing in front of a tree and a cabin on stilts in the background, one hand flew to her lips as the other gently outlined a fork in the tree trunk just above the young Iris' head. Jim saw her distinct reaction and looked at her curiously. "Iris, you okay?"

"I thought I could forget…," she murmured at him with a faraway look.

"What happened when you wath little like me?" Heather asked as they all gazed at the picture.

"I was about Makenzie's age. My great aunt and uncle had a river cabin on the Mississippi River south of Hannibal where we'd go to visit sometimes. Well, my uncle had a twenty-dollar gold piece that he always carried in his pocket for good luck but he rarely let it be seen. He showed it to me while we were there and I begged him to let me play with it but of course he said no. I got mad and I wanted that gold piece no matter what, so when he was taking his nap I snuck in and took it out of his pocket. I put in a trinket box and played with it outside and I heard him coming out of the cabin with my aunt. I got scared and took the trinket box and shoved it deep into the crevice of tree fork. My uncle didn't ever mention the missing gold piece but every time I looked at him my heart would hurt for the bad thing I had done. He died the next year and I never had the chance to make it right. I wonder if it's still there," Iris wondered as her fingers again traced the fork in the tree trunk.

"Do remember where they had their cabin?" Brass asked knowing Iris recalled this memory with sadness.

"It was 1934 Big River Drive; funny how I can remember that still," Iris replied with a sad smile.

"Your uncle loved you anyway," Makenzie insisted as the twins nodded in agreement.

"I know, sweetie, but that still doesn't right a wrong I should have. Always remember stealing is wrong is the moral of the story," Iris told the children gently but firmly.

"DaddyJim, when did you thee Ellie last?" piped up Heather.

"Oh, honey, it's been a while," Brass replied.

"How come?" Heather persisted.

"Well, it's kind of complicated because we don't get along so well anymore," Brass said a bit sadly.

"That maketh me sad," Heather sniffled.

"It's okay, sugar, because when you hug me it makes me feel better," Jim said as the little girl gladly and fiercely hugged his neck.

Makenzie took the moment to whisper something to Iris whose face took a neutral expression as she glanced down at Makenzie and nodded.

"Jim, there's a hockey game on by the way," Iris indicated with a nod of her head toward the living room.

"Aw, I couldn't," Jim tried to refuse.

"Sure you can and I have it on good authority you love the Bruins. I checked the TV guide and it's a playoff game tonight with the LA Kings. Come on," Iris wouldn't take no as she took his hand and walked him to the living room. She had him sit in the recliner, pointed the remote to get the game on and handed it back to him. "I never miss my Dallas Stars if I can help it," she winked at him as she went back to the kitchen.

Iris came back fifteen minutes later with popcorn for the kids and a cold Jack Daniels for Jim and a glass of red wine for herself. Conner was in Jim's lap as they watched the game as Brass was explaining how the game was played to the youngster. The girls occupied themselves on the floor as they colored. Brass was very vocal in supporting his team, challenging calls made by the referees, groaning when a power play went without a goal. Conner matched Brass' enthusiasm as he asked questions about what was happening that Jim gladly answered as the little boy embraced Brass' favorite game as his own.

"Why the Bruins, Jim, when you're from Newark as I'd think you'd be a Devils fan?" Iris asked between sips of wine.

"My dad was from Boston originally and he couldn't stand any of the Jersey teams, so I grew up on…" Brass started to say.

"The Boston Bruins, the Celtics and the immortal Red Sox," Iris finished for him as he gave her a shocked look. "I know my teams as well: Dallas Cowboys, Mavericks, Stars, and Texas Rangers, but I'm most partial to the Stars overall." She went on to name all player positions as Brass gave her a surprised but appraising look.

The Bruins took care of business and were victorious which put Jim in an even better mood. Conner had fallen asleep in his arms, while the girls were likewise out like lights on the floor and the dogs lay nearby. Iris leaned down to pick up Heather as the twins were carried upstairs and tucked in bed. Jim came down to get Makenzie as she woke briefly to protest about family night prayers. "God will understand," Brass told her simply as the little girl yawned and fell asleep on his shoulder as he climbed the stairs with her. The dogs followed Brass up to stay by the kids.

Iris had finished straightening up the living room and had taken cups and glasses back to the sink. She yawned herself and stretched out her arms when she felt hands on her shoulders giving a gentle massage. Jim chuckled as he said, "Thought I'd return the favor for once."

"Thanks. You're hired too. Uh, are you staying tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like to and I brought enough clothes for a few days if that's alright."

"Ready to head up then?"

"Almost but right now it's time for mom and dad to have some down time."

"How's that…I mean mom and dad?"

"Well, the kids have named us these special names they can relate most to as I see it, so we're going along with it and all for them but I kind of like these late night dances with you."

"I think we make a pretty good team for the roles we have to play here and your being here helps so much."

"That's what friends are for."

"Right you are, Jim, and a good friend you're being."

Brass took her to the stereo, aimed the remote as it picked a random song, and as it started, he looked down at Iris as she said simply to follow her lead as she did a slow version of the Texas two-step and Brass picked it up quickly as he took over leading their dance moves.

"_Take Me There"_

_There's a place in your heart, nobody's been, _

_Take me there. _

_Things nobody knows, _

_Not even your friends, _

_Take me there. _

_Tell me bout your momma, your daddy, your hometown, _

_Show me around, _

_I want to see it all, don't leave anything out _

_I want to know, everything about you then. _

_And I want to go, down every road you've been. _

_Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live, _

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid, _

_I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare, _

_Take me there. _

_Your first real kiss, your first true love, _

_You were scared. _

_Show me where, _

_You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care. _

_I want to roll down Main Street, the back roads, _

_Like you did when you were a kid, _

_What made you who you are, _

_Tell me what your story is. _

_I want to know, everything about you. _

_And I want to go, down every road you've been. _

_Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live, _

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid, _

_I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare _

_Take me there. _

_I want to know, everything about you. _

_Yeah, everything about you baby. _

_I want to go, down every road you've been. _

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, _

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid, _

_I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare. _

_Take me, take me, take me there. _

_Take me there."_

During the song, Brass went so far as to dip Iris a few times and each time he brought her closer up to him until finally they were literally nose to nose. He gave a bit of a lop-sided smile as her eyebrows rose slightly. They seemed to be dancing closer and closer each night.

The song ended as they slowly parted when Iris gave Jim an impish look and took his hand saying, "Follow me."

Jim went with her through the kitchen to the garage. There he saw three brand-new bicycles and looked at Iris. "How'd you manage this?"

"I ordered them online from a local bike store and requested them to be already assembled. They were delivered while the kids took a nap. I wasn't going to put you through trying to put them together although I'm sure you're mechanically inclined. Anyway, when the time's right we'll spring these on the kids and help them learn to ride."

"The kids are gonna love 'em, Iris, but do you think might be going overboard just a little. I mean you don't know how long they'll be here," Jim cautioned.

"Yeah, I know I'm overindulging a bit here but I want them to have what they haven't and most of all it's a safe home to be in and you're helping more than you know in our achieving that," Iris admitted with slight sigh. Jim liked hearing her say "our."

They then headed upstairs to bed. As was now her habit, she indulged Jim in another back massage with wild yam butter, leaving him very drowsy and in peril of falling asleep on her. Just before he turned out the lights, Brass said, "Iris, you make it good here for everyone. Tomorrow, let's do something fun with the kids."

"Okay, what'd you have in mind, Jim?"

"It's a surprise."

"Sounds fun, I'm in, 'niters, Jim," he heard her yawn.

"Sleep well, Iris," he replied as fluffed the pillow and rolled on his side.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wednesday**_

It was still early morning and dark, when Jim felt something poking his shoulder. Grumbling, he turned restlessly to his other side still half-asleep as the poking now was in his mid-back. It wasn't Iris as she was nestled against him in her sleep yet again and hadn't budged. Sighing, Jim turned back and turned on the lamp's nightlight to find Heather staring at him with wide eyes.

"Heather?" asked Brass drowsily.

"DaddyJim, thereth a bear in the clothet. He'th growling at me," said the little girl in a quavering voice.

"Okay, I'll put him outside and he won't bother you," Brass took Heather's hand as they walked back to the other bedroom. Yawning, he opened the closet door and pretended to take the bear out as he told Heather it was following him downstairs. Heather followed behind him and waited at the top of the stairs while Brass went down and put the bear outside and locked the door. Coming back upstairs, she grabbed his hand again as he took her back and tucked her in bed. She reached up and hugged him and kissed his cheek as she said, "Night, DaddyJim."

Brass smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before he shut the door partway and went back to bed himself. As he stretched out, he found the covers thrown back over him by Iris as she commented, "Your turn to put out the bear, eh?"

"Uh, yeah, is this every night for her?" Jim inquired.

"No, she's done it twice before since staying here," Iris replied between yawns.

"We better get some sleep, DaddyJim."

"You know you were snuggled against me again, Mamaris," Brass chuckled at her after the lights were out.

"Didn't you know you were a chick magnet?" Iris chuckled with her back to him as she heard him muttering under his breath before he hit her backside playfully with a pillow. Low-pitched laughter between them was heard for a few minutes before they fell back asleep.

When they awoke a few hours later to the alarm clock that Iris had now replaced with one that played a CD, Brass found Iris curled back up against him on her side with her head resting on his chest. He ran his hand over the top of her head and started to laugh as her fine hair responded to the static electricity and waved on end under his hand. Iris grunted as her eyes fluttered open and her brow knitted as she saw the source of his amusement.

"Doesn't take much to float your boat does it?" she commented dryly.

"Who knew you were a punk rocker on the side," Brass replied as he ruffled her unruly hair.

"Watch it, you're on thin ice, Brass," Iris warned before giggling herself.

"Ice plays a part later today," Jim hinted as Iris gave him a curious look.

"Am I going to make dinner later today given your secret agenda?" Iris asked with her head raised on one elbow.

"Nope, you and the kids just need to be ready and that's all you need to know," answered Brass looking enigmatic.

"Okay, I got dibs on the shower first then," said Iris as she slipped off to the bathroom.

Jim came downstairs after his own shower, getting shaved while Conner joined him again to Brass' amusement as the little boy followed him through the shaving routine he'd been shown. Brass briefly left to go to the bedroom closet and returned with a little Boston Bruins bear wearing the team jersey. Conner looked up at Brass wide-eyed as he was given the bear. Jim resumed shaving and was still laughing at Conner's efforts to "shave" when he suddenly nicked his cheek with the razor as he swore under his breath at the discomfort. Putting on a little piece of tissue, he headed downstairs with as he carried Conner on his back in a piggyback ride as they went down to the table.

The girls both pointed at Brass to tell him he had something on his face as they noted the little piece of tissue with a red dot in the middle.

"You got a boo-boo, DaddyJim," Heather said sympathetically.

"Yeah, honey, I do but it'll be okay," Brass reassured her.

"Mamaris, kith it and make it better," requested Heather.

"Yes, Mamawis, kiss and make better," Conner echoed.

Brass looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and a very amused expression. Iris' eyebrows shot up in dismay but she found herself unable to refuse this unique request. She leaned down, removed the piece of tissue, and quickly gave Jim a velvet-soft kiss on the cheek.

"Now I'll get blood-poisoning or gangrene for sure," Brass wisecracked as Iris punched him in the arm and stuck the tip of her tongue out at him. "Oh, I could say something regarding the use of your tongue but I won't go there."

Iris said nothing aside from narrowing her eyes at him before she turned to go back to the sink.

Grace was said and the breakfast attacked by them all while Iris stood off to the side and had some orange juice, finding she didn't have much of an appetite that morning.

"DaddyJim, you gotta work all day today?" piped up Conner as he made sure he sat next to Brass every morning now.

"Yeah, sport, I'm hoping to testify in the court case and then we're going somewhere special tonight," Jim told the children who looked at him and then each other.

"We get to do something…fun?" asked Makenzie with a stunned look.

"Yup, so you all be extra good today and finish your breakfast," Jim admonished gently while he got up to leave but not before each child received his hug. He motioned for Iris to follow him to the door.

"They're going to be on pins and needles all day, but I have to admit so am I given your being oh so mysterious," Iris said up at him with folded arms.

"Good, I hope to keep you guessing in more ways than one," Jim said smugly before Iris gently pushed him out the door but waving him on as he headed to his Dodge Charger.

X X X X X

Brass was headed to courtroom seven where the Constantine case was being tried, briefcase in hand with his own notes to review pending his call to testify, when he heard from across the way, "Brass!"

Nick hurried over to meet him, just having been dismissed after testifying on another case. He slapped Brass on the back in a friendly fashion. "So how's it going playing house with Iris?" Iris had held nothing back in sharing with the rest of the team the fact the children were staying with her and that Brass was helping out.

"Playing house? I hadn't quite thought of it that way," Brass mused.

"You still on standby to testify on the Constantine case then?" Nick asked as he and Brass took a seat on a bench outside the courtroom.

"Yeah, day three of getting splinters on my butt," grumbled Brass.

"Been there done that, hope today's your lucky day to get in there. By the way, the rest of the team and I think it's really great of you to help Iris out the way you are," said Nick as he gave Jim a friendly punch in the shoulder before he stood to leave.

"Thanks but Iris is the one doing it and I'm just moral support for the most part," Brass insisted.

"Maybe but she seems to think differently," remarked Nick.

"What makes you say that?" asked Jim with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's a matter of how she looks when she says it," Nick elaborated but would say no more when pressed by Brass.

After Nick left him sitting there, Brass rubbed at his chin when his cell phone vibrated. As Brass opened it, he saw the three kids waving at him as Iris was heard in the background, telling them to see hi to DaddyJim. It brought a smile to his face as well as a lift of spirits to go through the day and wait to testify. Unfortunately, he was left wanting and spent the day passed over in his office as he continued to shove paperwork through to help Sofia out. It was juxtaposed with his desire to get the day over with so he could head out and go through with the plans he'd made.

X X X X X

Iris had taken the kids shopping for clothes at the mall, buying matching outfits for the girls and seeing something she just had to get for Conner as they went by a particular store. She was pleased to find they had Conner's size and the little boy begged to wear it "home" which put a lump in her throat. Another store they'd stopped in had everything in one place for a change, Iris thought thankfully. After arriving back at her town home, she pulled the Jeep up and parked it and then they all piled out laden with bags as she got the front door open.

Looking at her watch, Iris gasped to see they'd taken up the whole afternoon and wondered where the time had gone. Shooing the kids upstairs, she laid out clothes for them on the beds while also getting their bath ready. As the kids played and splashed in the tub, she went and got her own clothes ready. Once the kids were dried off and in their change of clothes, she got them downstairs and watching "Family Affair" while she slipped back upstairs to finish freshening up. She heard the bedroom door open and thinking it was one of the kids called out, "Honey, I'll be right out, just close the door and go back downstairs to watch TV a few minutes."

She didn't hear a response and pulled a towel about her as she walked out to find Jim sitting on the edge of the bed with yet another bouquet of flowers beside him. She flushed scarlet and ducked back into the bathroom. "That was low, Jim!"

She heard Brass' loud chuckles through the door. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm just changing into something casual before we leave."

Iris came out fifteen minutes later wearing a mint green blouse under a denim vest and blue jeans that Brass thought went well with her chestnut-colored hair and brown eyes. He'd changed into a black jeans and a long-sleeved black pullover to wear with black Reeboks, causing Iris to think again how well he filled out a pair of Levis.

"The kids are just about to bust wanting to know where we're going, but I particularly like the outfit Conner's wearing," Jim observed as he walked Iris downstairs.

"I love getting the flowers, Jim, but keep this up and I'll run out of vases," Iris said she went to the kitchen for a moment.

The girls wore matching pantsuits of red and white shirts and blue jeans, while Conner was wearing a Boston Bruins pullover jersey and blue jeans.

"Conner and I saw the jersey at the same time and he just had to have it. He's talked nonstop about the game since last night, so I think you have someone besides me to talk shop with about hockey," Iris commented as they came into the living room.

"Uh, well, you know…," Brass responded with a sheepish look.

"Come on, gang, out to…your car or mine?" Iris asked leaving it up to Jim. He held his hand out for her keys and without a word she put them in his hand.

Thirty minutes later and several "are we there yets" from the kids, Jim pulled the Jeep into the parking lot of the Las Vegas Ice Center on west Flamingo Road. He and Iris got out and helped the kids climb out. Iris gave Jim a questioning look but held her thoughts.

As they walked up to the counter, Jim lifted up each child sit on it to get feet sized for the skates. Iris waited patiently to the side when Jim looked her way. "Your turn, Iris."

"Uh, no thanks, Jim, I'm good. I'm just going to be a spectator," Iris said with a weak smile.

"Malarkey, you're coming out with us, no ifs ands or buts about it," Jim declared in a no-nonsense fashion and took her by the arm to the counter. The kids stood by wide-eyed with their skates.

"What's your size, ma'am?" asked the young man behind the counter.

Brass stood waiting with a "come on" expression as Iris sighed not wanting to be a wet blanket before she answered, "Seven and a half."

After receiving her skates, she followed Jim and the kids to the changing area by the rink. After putting up their coats and her purse in the locker area, they sat down while Jim patiently laced up the skates for the children and then for himself. Iris did her own slowly.

"Okay, kids ready?" Brass asked as he led each of the children to step on the ice and wait for him by the rails. He then looked expectantly at Iris who bit her lip and got up gingerly as she wobbled unsteadily but cautiously made her way to him.

"You act like you never been on skates before," Brass snorted at her.

"Not on ice skates only roller skates, got weak ankles," Iris replied tartly.

"This should be interesting," Jim conceded as he turned to help the kids get started as he added over his shoulder, "I'll be back to help you get out there."

Iris was content to stand as she watched Jim work with each of the children to learn to skate. She then told herself get your buns out there and try and began to inch beside the sidewall of the rink as she crept along. Brass shot her an encouraging grin that she weakly returned as her feeling was she'd overstepped her confidence. However, the kids were doing remarkably well and even though there was an occasional spill with an outburst of high-pitched laughter, Jim would go over and quickly help him or her up to resume skating. He looked totally at home on the ice to Iris as she recalled the picture of him in his high school hockey uniform.

Brass then skated over her way and stopped as he sent a spray of ice chips as his toe picks dug in. He held out his arms to her. "C'mon, Iris, you can do it."

"Jim, I've got no business out here, just stay with the kids and I'll watch," Iris hissed in quiet frustration.

"No can do, Iris, give me your hands," Brass refused her giving in and gently but firmly took her arms as he guided her away from the wall. She followed but inched along as he encouraged her to take broader steps as they moved to the center of the rink where the kids continued to do better and better. Other couples skated by them going from fast to slow, Iris finding she envied their grace as they moved effortlessly to the music playing overhead. As they neared the center now, Iris' toe pick caught in the ice and she panicked as she lost her footing and clutched at Brass' shirt. Brass struggled mightily to keep their balance and stay upright, but she'd got him off guard and he fell backwards with her. They heard the laughter of the kids at what happened to them as Iris found herself looking down into Brass' amused blue-gray eyes.

"Well, I guess you can say I fell on my Brass," Iris joked at him with an impish look.

"So, you like to be on top, eh?" Brass wisecracked back as Iris' cheeks became bright pink as she scrambled off of him. "Careful there, Iris, your blush might just melt the ice."

By the end of their time at the rink, nearly two hours later, the kids were comfortably skating and Iris could make her way around with Brass' assistance without falling. He told her grinningly that by their next outing he'd have her couple skating with him like she'd been doing it all her life. As they left, Brass asked the kids if they were hungry and was answered unanimously, "Yes, DaddyJim!"

Their next stop was Rosemary's Restaurant as Jim herded everyone inside to the table he'd reserved for them. A waiter appeared promptly to take their orders after a few minutes had been taken to go over the menu. Iris ordered the roasted rack of lamb which Brass also ordered, and the kids were ordered parmesan tossed angel hair pasta. Brass was pleased to note that Iris complimented his choice of restaurant as they ate, commenting further she wanted the chef's recipe for the lamb.

When they got home, the children were nearly nodding off and Iris was finding parts of her were going to be grumpy in the morning after the ice skating. It was different when she was taking a dance lesson, she reasoned, as her center of gravity was totally different. They got the kids upstairs and dressed for bed, hearing their sleepy prayers, and tucking them in for the night. It was a routine Iris was getting to more used to and wanting to make permanent in her heart of hearts. Even when the kids had spats between themselves, Iris found it wasn't difficult to get it sorted out as deep down the children genuinely loved one another in spite of the rough circumstances of their upbringing.

As Iris came up the hall, she heard low music playing downstairs and went down to investigate. As she came into the living room, Brass reached out of nowhere to pull her into his arms, squelching her startled chirp with a silencing finger over her lips. Instead, he started to lead her in a mix of a slow waltz and Texas two-step as he held her closer than close tonight. Her head turned slightly as her cheek met his as he had to compensate slightly for the fact she was shorter and her head just reached his chin.

"This Everyday Love"

"_Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect  
It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new  
(Same ol'/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love  
Every afternoon I make a phone call  
Listen to the voice that warms my heart  
I drag myself through a few more hours  
Then head on home to try and beat the dark  
Her smile will be right there when I step through that door  
And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before  
Wouldn't change one single thing about it  
No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it  
Yeah, of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love"_

"Unfair ambush, sir," whispered Iris against his cheek as he found the innocent movement of her lips against his skin a long-forgotten pleasure.

"Well, being a detective for so long makes you appreciate stealth. Your startled look was worth it," Brass observed with a low chuckle.

"Actually, thanks for a great night out for the kids and me, my first out in quite a long while," Iris acknowledged quietly.

"I meant it earlier that your next time out on the ice with me will go smoother. It's like they say once you fall off a bicycle…," Jim started to say.

"And fall on your Brass, you never forget how," Iris finished and giggled against his chest as her shoulders shook with mirth.

"One way to look at it," Brass agreed with a grin as they continued to glide over the wooden floor.

"Good song choice tonight, this is one of my favorites," Iris said looking up at him.

"You seem very partial to these romance-type songs," Brass observed.

"That's me, the incurably hopeless romantic," Iris agreed with a soft sigh.

As the song concluded, Brass turned the stereo off with the remote as Iris went upstairs ahead of him. He looked around a moment and shook his head wistfully, yeah, a guy could get used to coming home to this everyday.

Iris had already slipped under the covers and had pondered all day of what to tell Jim about what was on her heart, playing the scene over and over in her mind and variations of how he might respond.

She rolled over as she felt his side of the mattress sink as he sat down with a faint grunt. Iris wasted no time sliding over with her jar of wild yam butter as she put some on her fingers and began to give Jim his now usual bedtime back rub. Jim sighed as the fingers worked their magic in relaxing him. When Iris was done, he slid under the covers and got comfortable. She scooted back to the middle of the bed but lay on her side as she faced him.

"Jim, can I run something by you?" she whispered softly.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Brass yawned contentedly.

"No next of kin for the kids has been found yet by Sofia or Carlene as of today, correct?" she asked as her finger traced patterns on the sheet.

"True but Sofia's said they were still sifting through the mess in the motel room trying to find anything referencing a relative of either parent," Jim recalled.

"Let me preface what I'm about to say with I've thought long and hard," Iris disclosed before she continued, "Jim, I plan to contact Carlene tomorrow and ask her how I go about setting in motion adopting the kids. I'd love to get Conner in pee-wee hockey, Heather in dance class, and Makenzie's tried her hand at playing my upright piano so music lessons for her, and I want to contact the elementary school that's a few blocks from the house about enrollment." She let out a slow exhale following this as she awaited Jim's thoughts.

"Whoa now, Iris, are you sure? I mean don't get me wrong about the kids needing a permanent home and all, but you'll have a major shuffle in your cards to pull this off," Brass said firmly.

"I know ideally they deserve a permanent home with two parents but I figure even though it's only me I know I can provide them with that because I've fallen for them, hook, line and sinker. Jim, the kids have become as attached to you as well. Conner talks about you constantly, and hero worship is putting it mildly. You know the girls adore you as well. What I mean by all this is to say that I hope you'll continue to be as involved as you want to be because you've made all the difference in this going so well. It's been fun playing house but I want this to be made permanent before foster care is considered. I really covet your thoughts," Iris finished and she looked up at Jim and awaited his input.

Jim mulled over what to say for several moments. His hand slipped over to grasp hers as he squeezed it encouragingly. "Iris, I'd be honored to help you with the kids. I know you'd do great if you got to be their adoptive mother, I just don't want you to get your hopes up in the event that relatives are found."

"It's a day at a time like everything else but I value your input greatly," Iris said as she squeezed his hand back gratefully before he turned out the lights.

"G'night, DaddyJim," Iris said softly.

"Back atcha, Mamaris," Brass chuckled in a low voice.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thursday**_

Brass was awakened by the sensation of something soft and wet against his neck. He reached out tentatively and felt Iris cuddled against him and it was her moist lips moving against his skin as he felt her warm breath as well. One hand slowly slid up his chest to slowly turn his face toward hers as those petal-soft lips began to journey from his neck to his jaw line. Iris murmured to him, "I like my kisses slow, wet, long and deep," before those very lips conquered his. It was exactly that type of kiss Jim experienced as he readily returned it. It was slow, soft and open-mouthed as her tongue played with his. He found himself losing himself in the kiss as he pressed her to him and held her close.

"Iris?" Jim said in a hoarse whisper as the kiss ended.

"Very yummy," Iris murmured before she rested her head on his chest and her deep, regular breathing indicated her slumber.

Brass was incredulous; she'd been asleep the whole time. He found himself laughing silently as Iris snorted in her sleep and made little smacking yum-yum noises as he drifted off to sleep himself.

X X X X X

"DaddyJim! DaddyJim!'' Brass awakened to a squealing chorus from the kids who bounced on the bed to make sure he was truly woke up.

"Huh, what's up?" he grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes and then doubly so at what he saw – wrapped boxes beside him – and Iris bringing him breakfast in bed.

"Iris?" he questioned with wide eyes.

"Happy Father's Day, DaddyJim," the children now sang out as they giggled at his shocked look. Cyrano and Durante added to the noise with low howls as the children pushed the dogs back.

"The other night when we were looking through the albums, the kids saw your pictures with Ellie and since they've been watching "Family Affair" they liken you to Uncle Bill. The kids wanted you to have a Father's Day so here we are," Iris smiled as she set down the tray with his breakfast.

"Open your pwesents, DaddyJim," Conner squealed as he handed Jim the wrapped boxes.

Looking sheepish, Jim complied and started to open the boxes. The first had a dark gray suit jacket; the second held a cream-colored, long-sleeved dress shirt; the third revealed dark black slacks; the fourth contained a silver Giorgio Armani diamond checked Jacquard silk tie. His eyes met Iris' who gave him a gentle smile.

"Do you like them, DaddyJim? Mamaris helped us pick them out for you," said Makenzie as she liked the silky feel of the tie.

"Kids, this is the best Father's Day I've had in a long, long time," Brass was choked up as he cleared his throat before pulling the kids in for a long hug.

"Go eat, DaddyJim, we'll eat downstairth and wait to say bye before you go to work," instructed Heather as Jim grinned at her bossy manner.

"Take your time, Jim," Iris said quietly as she turned to leave as the kids stampeded downstairs ahead of her.

"Iris?" beckoned Brass.

"Your wish is my command, sir," Iris intoned with a wink his way.

"How'd you know, uh, what would fit me?" Brass was curious.

"Easy. I checked the size of your shirt, pants and jacket one morning while you showered. The name of your tailor was in the pants and I went from there," Iris replied as Brass looked at her thoughtfully.

"It's all aces, Iris, you've got good taste. Thanks for making me feel wanted and appreciated again. It's been longer than you know," Brass sighed but happily.

"You mean a lot to the kids, Jim, and for what it's worth you've become a much closer friend to me as well," Iris acknowledged again with that soft smile of hers. "I imagine you'll be quite handsome in it. See you downstairs."

As Jim went downstairs ready to take on the day, he saw the kids were on the living room floor watching another episode of "Family Affair" with rapt attention. He mused at the connection the children felt to the classic TV show. He came in to take a seat in the breakfast nook as Iris then saw him and brought him some coffee.

"I had the oddest dream last night, Jim, although I can't remember the details of it. It seemed a delicious sort of dream whatever it was about," Iris commented in a dreamy fashion as she washed a glass in the sink.

"As in yummy?" Brass observed with a grin as he watched Iris' startled reaction followed the sound of glass breaking and a smothered cry of pain from her. His feeling of levity evaporated upon hearing her.

"Ouch, crap!" she gasped and winced.

"Hey, let me see that!" Jim was on his feet in an instant and beside her in seconds. She ran her hand under the faucet as blood seeped from between her fingers. He took her hands in his to see the extent of the injury. A cut on her index finger had resulted. "Where's your first aid kit?"

Iris pointed to the cabinet to the left of the sink mutely as she held the injured digit up to her mouth.

Brass located it and took out a band-aid, hydrogen peroxide and antibiotic ointment. "Give me your hand."

"I got it, Jim, you need to head on to court," Iris insisted as she reached for the kit.

"Iris, will you let me take care of you for once?" Brass replied exasperatedly as he and Iris shared a surprised look momentarily before he shrugged and grabbed her hand in a no-nonsense manner.

The children had heard the commotion and gathered beside them.

"DaddyJim, kith Mamawis' owie and make it better," requested Heather.

"Yeah, DaddyJim, make it better!" echoed Conner.

Jim looked down at Iris with a quirky smile as he gently took her hand in his and brought her injured finger to his lips. She shut her eyes a moment as a little shiver ran through her but she kept it concealed. Brass rinsed the finger with hydrogen peroxide, dried it with a gauze pad, deftly applied a dab of antibiotic ointment, and then covered the cut with a band-aid. Satisfied, he turned loose her hand as she looked his work over. "Look, you were talking in your sleep last night and you said yummy. I'm sorry you got startled and this happened," Jim apologized.

"Grace isn't my middle name obviously. You'd of made a good nurse, Jim, although I think I could've found an easier way to get you to hold my hand," she joked at him with fluttering eyelashes for an exaggerated effect.

"Well, the way you said yummy made me think you were dreaming about yours truly. I'll just keep my day job thanks but call me later and let me know how it goes with calling Carlene," Jim grinned at her as he patted her shoulder as she nodded.

"You have any special request for dinner?" Iris queried as she followed Jim to the door.

"Tonight's another surprise and you don't have to make dinner so just be ready again," Jim replied with a mysterious expression.

"We gonna have fun, DaddyJim?" Conner piped up.

"That's right, pal, and I'll be home before you know it," Jim told the kids as they crowded about him for hugs. Iris maintained a neutral look as he'd called this home.

"Another mystery outing, eh? I really don't mind cooking, Jim, as it's something I love to do," Iris said with a knitted brow trying to understand Brass' reasoning to go out with the kids.

"Your cooking's going to end up where I don't need it to," he grinned at her as he patted his stomach. "Besides I think what I've got in mind tonight everyone will have a great time, guaranteed."

The kids stood in front of Iris as they waved at Jim as he pulled out of the driveway. What a thrown-together family they all made, he thought, as he headed toward the court building.

X X X X X

Grissom was walking by Brass' office on his way out and saw Jim seated behind his desk rifling through papers. He stopped and poked his head in the door. "Morning, DaddyJim."

Brass looked up at Grissom with a scowl before it softened somewhat. "Top of the morning yourself. I'm still stuck in limbo waiting to testify on the Constantine case. Take a load off." Jim gestured at one of the chairs as Grissom took a seat.

"Still helping out at Iris' place?"

"Yeah, Iris laid a bombshell on me last night."

"About her wanting to adopt the kids?"

"You knew?"

"She'd briefly commented about the idea."

"What do you think about it?"

"I know she'd have to make major adjustments but I could see her doing it and remaining on the team. Catherine manages well enough."

"I support her too, Gil, it's just I have a nagging feeling, that's all."

"Well, if it all comes to pass you still going to be involved to a degree?"

"Yeah, I've gotten pretty fond of the little munchkins myself."

"Iris will appreciate that Jim. She values your friendship. Well, Sara's supposed to meet me at the break room and we're headed home," Grissom said and started to stand up when they both heard a hesitant knock at Jim's doorway.

Carlene Evans stood there looking even more harried than usual for her.

Jim stood up, motioning for Grissom to sit tight. "Carlene, what brings you here?"

"I'm sorry, Detective Brass, but I've been trying to reach Iris and her cell phone just goes to voicemail. I was on my way to family court and stopped by to see Detective Curtis at her request," Carlene replied wearily as she took a seat by Grissom.

"Uh, this is CSI Gil Grissom of the crime lab. He's Iris' supervisor," Jim introduced her as Grissom nodded and shook her hand.

Sofia then walked in. "Good morning. Carlene, we've had a break in the Campbell homicide case. We located an address book in an old purse of Lydia's that was in a box of children's clothes. From what we've gathered Duncan wanted no contact with Lydia's family. They were both only children, parents deceased, but Lydia had extended family. We've made contact with Lydia's first cousin who lives in Chicago. They want you to call them regarding the children. "

Carlene accepted a folded piece of paper from Sofia. "Thank you, Detective Curtis. I'll contact them right away. Detective Brass, I'll let you and Iris know what I find out." She nodded at them all as she stood up and walked out.

Brass found himself flexing his left hand beneath the desk, a move he did at times when he felt stressed.

"Sofia, what did they tell you?" asked Jim as Sofia now took the seat by Grissom.

She pushed her long blondish hair back behind one ear with a worried expression before she replied, "Jim, I think they want to adopt the kids but I suppose Carlene can tell you better after she's spoken with them herself."

Brass let go a slow whistle as Grissom took on a pensive expression as he steepled his fingers together as Brass' phone rang. "This is Jim Brass. Okay. I'm on my way."

Jim stood up wearily. "I've been called to testify. Gil, I'll be out of pocket while I'm in court. If Iris calls you or…"

"You're covered, Jim, and keep us updated too," Grissom assured him with a friendly slap on the shoulder.

X X X X X

Warrick sat next to Catherine as he was reading in the Las Vegas Sun that his favorite jazz band coming to Vegas. He was getting ready to ask the attractive redhead to go with him.

Nick was rubbing his eyes and debating whether he needed to see an optometrist, thinking no way on glasses and he'd do contacts or Lasik first.

Greg and Sara were having a heated debate about the case they'd covered during the night. "Sara, you're wrong and I can prove it!"

"Greg, I'm telling you that the body having both maggots and beetles indicate a longer time span than you think. Ask Grissom!" Sara said as Grissom walked in.

Grissom's somber expression caused Sara's smile to fade, Greg sat up straight, and Nick nudged Warrick who tapped Catherine's shoulder in turn. All focused their attention on Grissom.

"Gil, is something wrong?" asked Catherine as her voice reflected her concern.

"There's some news developing about the Campbell children," Grissom began as he went on to update the team.

X X X X X

The prosecuting attorney stood to face the judge hearing the Constantine case.

"Your honor, I call Detective James Brass to the stand."

Brass stood up from behind the sheriff who was seated behind the prosecution team and strode to the bailiff who held up a Bible that Jim rested his right hand on and lifted his left hand to be sworn in.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" asked the bailiff.

"I do," Brass replied as he took the stand. He was focused but it wasn't easy given the morning's events.

"Detective Brass, on the morning of…" the prosecuting attorney began his line of questioning as Brass fixed his concentration.

Later on, the sheriff complimented Jim on his responses to the prosecution and defense attorneys, noting that he felt Jim's testimony was crucial given that the jury was now in deliberation after hearing the closing arguments. Jim nodded in a distracted fashion and excused himself as he turned his cell phone on. He had no calls from Iris to his surprise and one message from Carlene requesting that he call her as soon as possible. Another message from Sofia merely said that he needed to reach Carlene and there was news about the kids.

Hoping for good news in spite of what he'd heard earlier, Jim punched the option to return Carlene's call. "Carlene, this is Jim Brass. Have you heard from Iris?"

"No, Detective, but I've been in contact with Lydia's cousin and her husband. I'd rather tell you and if you speak to Iris today or tonight to let her know," replied Carlene.

"I'm headed to her home shortly as a matter of fact, Carlene, so I'll pass along whatever information you need me to," said Jim.

"Thanks, Detective," Carlene responded as she went on to tell Jim of her conversation with Lydia's cousin.

At the conclusion of Carlene's call, Brass had made it out to his car. He got inside. Pocketing his phone, he rubbed the back of his neck wearily as he tried to think of how he was going to tell Iris what he had to and yet keep his promise of a fun night for the kids.

X X X X X

Iris searched frantically through her purse. No cell phone. She recalled suddenly that she'd left it on the charger at home and groaned out loud. She'd taken the kids up to the barn to see her horse, Kyrie. The kids had begged to ride him and she had ended up leading them around on him. The little gray horse's gentle nature gave her no worries as all three children sat on him. If they were going to be home in time to get cleaned up and be ready for Jim, they had to leave now. Kyrie was accepting apple slices from the kids as he was back in his stall. Iris had shown the children how to give him an apple slice while held with the palm flat. The kids were reluctant to leave Kyrie but Iris reminded them they had to get home before DaddyJim. Hearing this, the kids ran quickly to the Jeep. Iris got them seat-belted in and away they went. Conner begged to make one stop at Wal-Mart on the way which Iris didn't have the heart to say no to.

Jim pulled up in the driveway and saw the Jeep. He got out and walked up to the door to open it. He was met immediately by Conner who had a toy gun drawn.

"DaddyJim, how do you get the bad guy?" demanded Conner as he pointed the gun at Brass with one hand and dangled plastic handcuffs in the other.

"Whoa now, Conner, I'll be glad to show you," Brass said as he took the plastic gun from Conner.

Iris had heard the conversation and walked up to the door with a questioning look.

"Investigator King, I've been asked by Officer Conner here to demonstrate how I arrest someone, so can I borrow you?" Brass asked as Iris nodded.

"Okay, Conner, first thing you do is to have the bad guy put their hands on the wall like this and spread their legs apart like so," Jim instructed as Iris complied with the demonstration. "Keep your gun on them at all times."

"Next, you frisk them which means checking their pockets to make sure they don't have any dangerous they could use against you," Brass continued as his hands slowly patted Iris down in the front and then back. He heard her slight gasp and chuckled.

"You're having too much fun here, Captain!" exclaimed Iris.

"What can I say, Iris, I love my job," Brass continued to chuckle as he went so far as to "handcuff" her.

"Yeah, I can tell especially you're being pretty hands-on," Iris quipped.

"You have to be thorough, babe," Brass replied as Iris' went wide at being called that but she said nothing further.

As Brass walked on inside with them, he saw the girls dueling with plastic swords.

"I'm Xena, warrior princess!" Makenzie told Brass as she and Heather continued to sword fight.

"I'm Callithto, your nemethis!" countered Heather as their sword smacking continued.

Jim raised his hands in surrender when the girls both pointed their swords his way. "I'm your prisoner; take me to your leader."

The girls each took a hand as they put his hands with Iris'. She looked up at him with a chagrined expression. "Uh, the girls saw my Japanese swords on the wall and asked me about them. We also went to see Kyrie this afternoon too. Makenzie wants a pony now. She saw my model horses on the shelves in my bedroom as well. They also saw a "Xena" episode earlier this afternoon on TV. That meant a quick trip to Wally World. So now we have two warrior princesses and a police officer, eh? Look how our kids are turning out."

"Iris, have they seen what's in the garage yet?" Brass made a pedaling motion as if riding a bicycle.

"Nope, that's for now so come on, DaddyJim," Iris flashed a dimpled smile at him. "Hey kids, DaddyJim's got a surprise for you in the garage!"

The children ran with wings on their feet to Jim as Iris prodded him in the ribs with her thumb. Conner and Heather each took a hand as they headed to the garage with Makenzie and Iris bringing up the rear. Jim turned on the light and opened the door as the kids saw the shiny bicycles with helmets hanging from the handlebars, the children's eyes became huge and then they began to jump up and down.

"Can we wide 'em, DaddyJim, please, please!" Conner sang out as he ran to the only boys bicycle.

"DaddyJim, can we try before we go to your other surprith?" Heather pleaded.

"I know how already, I'm the biggest!" proclaimed Makenzie as she patted her chest in emphasis.

"Okay, we got some time so lets see who can do what," Brass agreed as he helped Conner get his helmet on and Iris did the same for Heather. Makenzie got hers on quickly as well.

"Nope, don't like 'em!" Conner suddenly frowned as he glared at the training wheels. "Take 'em off, DaddyJim, I don't need 'em."

"Now, Conner, you've never ridden a bike before," cautioned Jim.

"You'll help me, I can do it!" Conner insisted up at Jim with a wide grin. Brass hadn't the heart to refuse the child whose confidence in him caused a lump in Jim's throat.

"Let's go girls, I'll be watching you," Iris said as she hit the garage door opener and the girls slowly pedaled out to the cul-de-sac.

Jim rolled up his shirt sleeves, found an adjustable wrench placed in his hand by Iris, as he knelt and began working on removing the training wheels with Conner patiently waiting.

The girls went in a wide circle as Iris watched over them with a smile. Conner now rode slowly out with Brass walking beside him holding one handlebar to guide the boy. Jim continued to go beside Conner who wobbled at times but was quickly getting the hang of it.

"Conner, you want to try to go a little ways on your own?"

"Yup, DaddyJim, I wanna!"

"Okay, I'm right here, don't be afraid."

Brass let go and stood back holding his breath as Conner went shakily on his own. Jim waited with hands on hips as Conner weaved unsteadily on the bike but he stayed upright. Iris slipped an arm around Jim's waist as they watched the kids proudly. Jim looked down at her with a grin when a crash of metal was heard and a loud wail.

Conner had hit the curb and lost his balance and fell over with the bike. Jim's heart felt like it'd leaped out of his chest as adrenalin kicked in as he sprinted over to get the bike off of Conner. The little boy's surprised look was priceless as he nonchalantly said, "I fell, DaddyJim!"

"You were doing great, tiger, you okay?" asked Jim as he checked the boy over from head to toe.

"I'll do better next time, DaddyJim, I got you to help me!" Conner declared.

"Jim, is he okay?" gasped Iris as came to his side, her pale face reflecting her anxiety.

"Sure, he's a tough little guy, only got a skinned knee," Jim said as he pointed to Conner's left knee which sported a quarter-size abrasion.

"Cool, blood," Conner remarked in fascination at his injury.

"Alright kids, bikes go in the garage, Conner goes to the kitchen for first aid, and DaddyJim gets to…," Iris said when Jim interrupted her.

"I need to change clothes right quick and then we're heading out for the surprise," Jim told them as the kids began to jump up and down in excitement. His heart quailed though at what he had to share with Iris and knew there was no good time to do so. He took Iris' hand just then. "I need Mamaris to help me for a few minutes."

"Okay, DaddyJim, we're ready when you are," Makenzie grinned up at him as he tousled her hair gently.

"Jim, I'll be right up after I fix Conner up," Iris said.

"No, I'll wait," Brass insisted.

Iris quickly cleansed the abrasion off with antiseptic, dabbed on some triple antibiotic ointment, applied a band-aid and told Conner he was good as new. Makenzie took Conner while Iris followed Jim upstairs.

Once inside the bedroom, he had Iris sit down on the bed as he changed clothes. Iris modestly looked away as he did so, making him chuckle dryly as to the fact they platonically shared the same bed. When he'd freshened up, he sat beside her and sighed heavily. "Iris, there's no easy way to say this or a good time. Sofia located a first cousin of Lydia's in Chicago. Her name is Rachel LaSalle and her husband's name is Marcus. He's a fireman and she works as a unit secretary in a children's hospital. Carlene called them today. She said that the LaSalles tried for years to get pregnant and couldn't. They finally decided to be foster parents and had a successful home study done. Carlene said this is literally too good to be true. The LaSalles met the kids when Makenzie was about five and the twins a year old. Look, the LaSalles are trying to get their finances together to fly here to get the kids. Carlene's initiated emergency guardianship with family court and that may be approved as soon as tomorrow given the fact the LaSalles are approved in Illinois as foster parents and are the nearest blood relatives to the kids. Iris, I know this is a lot to hit you with but I had no way to call you."

Iris sat for several silent moments then got up and walked to the French doors leading out to the second floor balcony of the master bedroom. She stood at the railing looking out at the sunset which was unfairly spectacular. The air was starting to cool and a breeze played with her fine hair. Jim came to stand beside her as his hand covered hers.

"I'd rather gotten shot again than have to give you that news," Brass said softly.

"Not your fault, Jim, I ought to have been more prepared like you said the other day. I just hoped more than I should've and that's an inherent weakness I have," Iris indicated as she pointed at her chest. "Look, I don't think we should say anything to the kids until we find out more about what's going to happen. They don't need their apple cart upset. I want each day they spend with us to be fun and special"

"Yeah, let's go try to have a fun night in spite of the developments. By the way, I got to testify finally and the jury had gone in for deliberation when I left the court house," Jim said as he closed the French doors behind them as they went back inside.

X X X X X

As Brass pulled his Dodge Charger into the parking lot, all three kids had their noses pressed to the windows at the glowing and whirling neon lights and noise of the crowds, music and motors driving the machinery. He'd seen the carnival in the shopping center on his way to Iris' home the other night and figured it was a perfect outing for the kids. The kids' eyes were big as saucers as he and Iris helped them get out.

"DaddyJim, Mamaris, can we go here?" the children said in unison but pointing three different ways.

Brass let go a hearty laugh as Conner determinedly took his hand and headed toward the bumper cars. Iris smiled herself as she took the girls in tow. Bumper cars it was as the first ride to go on. Conner rode with Brass while Iris had Heather on one side and Makenzie on the other. The children's raucous laughter was infectious as Iris pursued Brass and hit him broadside, only to find herself getting rear-ended without mercy moments later by him with a take-no-prisoners expression.

They next went to the pony rides as Makenzie had begged DaddyJim to let her ride as she'd been so taken with Kyrie earlier in the day. The twins also rode behind her as Iris shot video of them and also of a doting Brass. Jim took the kids on the merry-go-round as Iris continued to film them. They all rode the Ferris wheel. Brass treated them to corny dogs, popcorn and cotton candy.

As they were walking through the midway, a man manning a large booth stopped Jim in his tracks. "Hey, mister, how about a picture of you, your wife and kids? I promise to give you a genuine family portrait that will be a true keepsake."

Jim shot Iris an amused glance and then put a hand to his chin as he mulled over the offer. The children clamored around him as Iris looked pensive. "Iris, whaddya say? You have to admit it'd make a great souvenir of tonight."

"Please, Mamaris, we get to look like a family!" cajoled Makenzie as the twins nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay, let's do it," laughed Iris.

They were then lead into the studio set-up where Jim and Iris were seated. Brass held Conner in his lap, Heather sat in Iris' lap, and Makenzie stood proudly by Jim. The photographer tweaked their poses and then said, "Everybody say I love…"

"DaddyJim!" crowed the children in unison, Iris chiming in, as Brass' face broke into a huge grin and the photographer took the picture.

"Sir, I'll have your picture developed within fifteen minutes if you don't mind paying in advance," said the photographer as Iris stepped up. "I think you'll be real pleased with the photograph, sir. You must be proud of your kids."

"Yeah, I am," Brass said thoughtfully.

"You've paid everything tonight, Jim, so this one is on me," Iris said as she handed the photographer the money.

Jim bought the kids some caramel apples as they waited sitting at a picnic table. He looked at his watch. "I guess it's been about fifteen minutes, I'll be right back." Brass returned carrying a large manila envelope with him. He sat back down and pulled out a large 8" x 10" picture and two smaller 5" x 7" pictures.

"Wow, do we look like that for real?" asked Heather.

"You kids are all thoroughbreds, not a throwaway in the bunch," Iris declared (recalling a favorite line from the movie "Spencer's Mountain").

"You said it, Iris, they're keepers," Brass agreed, wondering in his heart what the immediate future held for this little group.

After riding all the rides possible for young children, the kids were showing signs of getting tired with yawns and walking slower. Conner was now being toted by Jim as Iris carried Heather with Makenzie resolutely maintaining she could keep up with the adults but the child looked fatigued. Brass glanced as Iris as he pointed discreetly in the direction of the car and they headed that way.

X X X X X

Once they'd gotten home and put the kids to bed after quickly washing off sticky faces and hands, Jim and Iris went downstairs where she made him a cold glass of Jack Daniels and she had a lightly mixed rum and Coke. Sipping at his drink, he looked through the CDs, picking one he'd heard recently as Iris' liking of country music was subtly rubbing off on him he had to admit. Iris relaxed quietly with eyes closed when she heard his song choice begin to play. His hand pulled her up as her eyes locked with his. Saying nothing, they simply moved as one across the hardwood floor, her cheek pressed to his as they waltzed slowly together.

"Bring It On Home"

"_You've got someone here  
Wants to make it all right  
Someone that loves you more  
Than life right here  
You've got willing arms that'll hold you tight  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here  
I know your heart can get  
All tangled up inside  
But don't you keep it to yourself  
When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world  
Is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me  
You know I know you  
Like the back of my hand  
You know I'm gonna do  
All that I can right here  
Gonna lie with you  
Till you fall asleep  
When the morning comes  
I'm still gonna be right here  
Yes, I am  
So take your worries and  
Just drop them at the door  
Baby, leave it all behind  
When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world  
Is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me  
Baby, let me be your safe harbor  
Don't let the water come  
And carry you away  
When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world  
Is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me  
Oh, bring it on home  
Yeah, bring it on home to me  
Home to me  
Oh, bring it on, bring it on home  
to me  
You've got someone here wants  
To make it all right  
Someone that loves you more  
Than life right here"_

"You have a way with picking the right song for the right situation," Iris murmured against his cheek.

"Thanks, did you have fun tonight?" Brass asked hopefully.

"Yes, any outing with you is worthy, Jim Brass," Iris replied to his unspoken delight.

"Iris, I'm not tired enough to sleep yet. You mind if I watch a DVD for a while?"

"No, I'm bushed though so I'm out."

"I'll be up soon."

"Here, sit down," Iris ordered gently as she gave Brass his now-anticipated nightly back rub with the wild yam butter she kept on hand downstairs as well.

She put a hand to his cheek in a silent good night and headed upstairs.

Jim put in a "Die Hard" movie and pushed the recliner back with a weary sigh. Iris was keeping a good game face on but she had to be busted to pieces inside he reasoned in her disappointment about the news he had had to break to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a small figure silhouetted against the flickering lights on the wall from the TV in the otherwise dark room. It was Conner.

"Hey, tiger, can't sleep?" Brass asked softly.

"Uh-uh," Conner said while fighting a yawn.

"Come here," Brass gestured for Conner to sit in his lap and the little boy hesitated only a moment before running and jumping into the recliner to sit with Jim.

Judging the movie not appropriate for the youngster to watch with him, Jim scanned the cable channel lineup and punched in the numbers for the play-off game going on between the LA Kings and his beloved Boston Bruins he was delighted to find in progress. He thought to himself this is gonna be hard to stay quiet and especially so with a 5-year-old tyke sitting with him.

"Conner, you remember how this game is played?" Jim asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, DaddyJim," Conner replied and he went on to name the players' positions accurately, impressing Jim.

"Very good, Conner, like I taught you, right?" questioned Jim further.

"Uh-huh, Mamawis did too because she knows how much we both love dis game," the little boy added, causing Jim to hug him just then.

At the end of the game, Conner was fighting to stay awake and Jim admitted to himself he was pooped as well. Boston had taken the game in a commanding fashion and it had been hard for Brass and Conner to cheer quietly but they had managed to do so. As Jim carried the little boy upstairs, the boy sleepily put his arms around Brass' neck and said, "Night, Daddy." Not DaddyJim.

A lump came up in Jim's throat as he put the youngster in bed and tucked him in. He leaned down to kiss Conner softly on the head and said gently, "Night, son."

Iris was asleep in the middle of the bed as Jim settled in and he turned to spoon against her tonight, his arm going across her midsection as he heard her murmur softly in her sleep and her arm went over his and their fingers laced together. A protective feeling came over him for those he was growing to quickly care so much for. His chin went onto her shoulder as he was asleep in moments, feeling a belonging he'd not had for too long. His motorboat puttering snores and lip-smacking countered Iris' softer-sounding snores in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Friday**_

Makenzie was hiding in the closet, the twins behind her as she watched their father strangle their mother, pinning her struggling body with his knees on her shoulders while his hands encircled her throat to cut off life-giving air. Their mother's feet beat a desperate tattoo on the floor as she tried with ebbing strength and consciousness to force him off, but his full weight upon her upper body prevented that. Her feet finally stopped kicking at the floor, twitched spasmodically and then went limp.

Makenzie heard DaddyJim yell, "Police", and then the front door was kicked in. As DaddyJim made his way inside, their father had lain on the floor playing dead. Makenzie tried to scream out a warning but no sound came and as DaddyJim knelt by their mother, Duncan Campbell sat up and fired at DaddyJim who fell backwards to the floor.

"Nooooo, Daddy, Daddy, look out!" Makenzie's screams brought Iris and Brass out of a sound sleep.

Brass literally had wings on his feet as he tore up the hall with Iris right on his heels. He flipped on the light and Makenzie was huddled on the floor weeping hysterically. Iris went to Makenzie while Brass soothed the awakened twins whose own sobs matched their sister's. Makenzie initially fought off Iris' attempts to hold her until Iris firmly took hold of her while the child finally awakened.

"Daddy, he shot you! I couldn't warn you. I tried so hard and I couldn't say anything," sobbed Makenzie, reaching out for Brass as he noted he'd been called Daddy and not DaddyJim yet again.

"Who shot me, sweetie?" Brass asked as he came across to them and Iris put Makenzie into his arms.

"The other father, the bad one," she continued to cry as she pressed her wet cheek to Jim's.

"Shh, shh, shh, it was just a bad dream, honey. I'm here and so's Mamaris. You're all safe and I promise you I'd never let anyone even try to hurt you," Brass pledged as he smoothed the little girl's tears with a Kleenex Iris had given him.

"Can't you be our dad for real? We love you. Mamaris loves you too, don't you?" Makenzie pleaded as she looked back and forth at Jim and Iris.

The adults shared an astonished look between them before Iris answered carefully but somewhat wistfully, "Yes, I love DaddyJim. Makenzie, I'm going to rock you for a little while until you fall asleep."

Iris lifted Makenzie up and went to the old rocking chair she'd inherited from her grandmother. Makenzie snuggled into her arms with a sigh and her head rested in the crook of Iris' neck as Iris started to rock with a slow reassuring creaking coming from the rocker. She started to sing acapella in a soft low alto to the little girl.

"Blessed"

_"I get kissed by the sun each morning  
Put my feet on a hardwood floor  
I get to hear my children laughing  
Down the hall through the bedroom door  
Sometimes I sit on my front porch swing  
Just soaking up the day  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
This world is a beautiful place  
I have been blessed  
And I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given  
At the end of every day  
I have been blessed  
With so much more than I deserve  
To be here with the ones that love me  
To love them so much it hurts  
I have been blessed  
Across a crowded room  
I know you know what I'm thinking  
By the way I look at you  
And when we're lying in the quiet  
And no words have to be said  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
This love is a beautiful gift  
I have been blessed  
And I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given  
At the end of every day  
I have been blessed  
With so much more than I deserve  
To be here with the ones that love me  
To love them so much it hurts  
I have been blessed  
When I'm singing my kids to sleep  
When I feel you holding me  
I know I have been blessed  
And I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given  
At the end of every day  
I have been blessed  
With so much more than I deserve  
To be here with the ones that love me  
To love them so much it hurts  
I have been blessed"_

Brass stood in the doorway watching. To him, one of the dearest sights this side of heaven was seeing a child being comforted. It brought a sweet ache to his heart every time. When Makenzie was dozing at last, Iris quietly got up and Jim went to turn down the bedcovers as Iris eased Makenzie down. The little girl turned onto her side but remained in a fitful sleep. They tiptoed silently back up the hall to the master bedroom and got back into bed. Brass again spooned himself behind her, holding her close as her hand slipped back to cup his cheek briefly before it rested back on his own again. No words needed spoken as they both shared the same thought: the children saw them as their new parents, as did Iris with Jim wanting to help, but could they part with them if the blood relatives insisted on custody?

Iris found herself awake before the alarm music sounded off. She felt a prickly sensation on her shoulder as her head turned slightly to find Jim still spooned against her back, sound asleep. His beard was pronounced but he was a hirsute-blessed man for the most part Iris had discovered. Some women viewed a hairy chest as a significant turn-off, but Iris found it to be a definite plus personally. Her eyes went wide as she sensed a second sensation against her rounded bottom. Jim had to be in the middle of a majorly erotic dream Iris thought, astounded, and to say he was gifted in another way was an understatement. A thought flashed - could the dream be about her? Silly female she chided herself as she clinically reasoned it was a normal male physiological response that occurred during sleep. That she should dare hope such a frivolous thing caused her to laugh mirthlessly inside.

As she reached to switch the alarm off and give Jim some extra rest time given how last night had ended, Brass stirred briefly as she felt his bewhiskered cheek move on her shoulder and lips nuzzling at her earlobe. A shiver ran through her at such chaste contact from him. She found herself not wanting to get up and just enjoy his closeness in the quiet. Easing herself away slowly, she got her robe on and went to check on the kids who slept just as soundly as Brass. Seeing all was well, Iris padded downstairs to the kitchen as she hummed "Blessed" to herself and finding the lyrical words ringing home.

Jim woke up on his own later, seeing Iris had gotten up ahead of him, but finding her place had been taken by Heather who held his hand on her little chest as she slept. Brass wondered if the little girl had wanted the bear put out again but had settled instead to climb in bed. He got up and carried her back to her bed as he had to poke Conner in the back to scoot the boy over so Brass could lay his sister down.

He found Iris sitting at the breakfast nook as she read the newspaper and was drinking something and eating some toast. He could smell the Blue Hawaiian coffee brewed in the coffeemaker and poured himself a cup as Iris looked up and pushed her glasses back up off her nose. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" Brass asked amiably.

"The comics. I've done this since I was in seventh grade. Back then we lived near my grandmother's apartment and I'd go there every morning to wait on the bus. She'd have the comics ready on the table with a cup of hot cocoa and cinnamon toast. It was a chaotic time and it was one of the few things that helped me through a rough patch. So ever since I've done it nearly everyday when I could to have this little ritual if you will to get a good start to the day. Sounds silly, huh?" Iris mused as she took another sip of hot cocoa.

"Not at all, it's a sweet story actually," Brass considered as Iris had revealed a little more of herself to him. "Got anymore toast?"

Iris handed him two still-warm slices of toast as he sat down beside her and asked for the sports section. "Ah, my Bruins are due to play the Kings again tonight. We may have to tune in for that one because if they win they take the series."

"Okies. Well, I'm turning on the TV to listen to the news and then go full bore getting breakfast ready." Iris aimed the remote as her attention shifted to the news anchor.

"Again to recap our top news story of the jury reaching a guilty verdict on the murder-for-hire case involving Nicholas Constantine in the homicide of his wife, Dionysia," relayed the anchorwoman.

Jim's head snapped up as he gazed intently at the television. Iris noted his acute interest as she munched on her toast. Jim saw her questioning look. "Iris, it's not official until I check in at the station but I think I may get to play hooky today."

"You mean the trial's over and you wouldn't be needed to fill in otherwise?" asked Iris.

"You betcha. We could so something fun with the kids for the whole day," Jim suggested with a glint in his eye.

"You look like you've already decided what's on the books, so what it is today?" she queried with an amused look.

"Well, I was thinking we could all go to my place where I have a pool in the back yard. We could have a pool party with hot dogs and hamburgers. I can grill with the best of them," declared Brass.

"Hmm, I'll bring Vietnamese spring rolls with veggies, corn on the cob, homemade French fries," Iris added. "I'll need to run to Wal-Mart and get food and floaties for the kids because I doubt they know how to swim."

"Sounds…yummy," Brass grinned with emphasis on saying yummy as Iris colored slightly. It seemed to be a code word between them anymore as an inside joke.

Upstairs they suddenly heard the usual morning commotion of the children waking up and someone stepping on a dog's ear or tail and a shrill yelp. Makenzie could be heard ordering her siblings to get up and get ready for breakfast followed by Conner fussing at Heather that she was taking too long in the bathroom and he needed to pee. Iris' eyebrows went up as she murmured to Jim, "Another day in paradise, ain't it."

"I'll call you after I get to the station so we can have the day for sure," Brass told her with a wink as she got busy with preparing breakfast and the kids trooped in to sit by Jim.

X X X X X

Iris was taking out a load of the dryer and putting the clothes in the laundry basket, then immediately starting up another load to wash. Her doing laundry seemed nearly a daily event now since the coming of the kids to stay with her as well as Jim's non-dry-clean items.

"Mamawis, your phone is winging," cried Conner as he brought her the cell phone.

Not looking at the number and believing it to be Brass calling, Iris said breathlessly, "Yes, O man of the house."

There was a pause at the other end. "Uh, Iris, this is Carlene Evans and I'm calling you on my cell."

Iris felt herself tense up before resuming the call in spite of her efforts. "Hey, Carlene, sorry about that I thought it was someone else."

"Conner, go and play with your sisters," Iris whispered to the little boy as he headed back to the living room. Sounds of the children play-fighting with their now-favorite toys of the plastic swords and the toy gun and plastic handcuffs could be heard. Iris focused her attention on the phone call.

"Iris, things are proceeding phenomenally regarding the LaSalles taking guardianship of the children. I've been able to see a family court judge who's expediting all the particulars needed so that they could come as early as tomorrow but…," Carlene's voice trailed away just then.

"Hello, Carlene, are you there?" Iris asked thinking she'd lost the call due to either cell phone malfunctioning.

"I'm still here, Iris. I got distracted a moment because my briefcase just tumbled onto the floor of my car. There's a snag that's developed in the midst of all this.

The LaSalles are scrambling to get the money together needed to fly round trip from Chicago but also factoring in the price of tickets for the children for the return flight. They're most anxious to meet the children and I'll supervise the meeting of course," Carlene finished sounding out of breath. "If all goes well and I have no reason to doubt that, they could go home with the LaSalles by tomorrow night."

Iris felt divided in her heart. Part of her wanted to tell Carlene of her desire to adopt the children and the other part of her acknowledged the fact that blood relatives were entitled to this privilege first. Legally, she knew she had no immediate recourse unless the relatives declined the opportunity she desired so desperately. On the other hand, if the LaSalles were unable to make the trip due to financial constraints that might allow the children to stay with Iris longer or if the LaSalles financially couldn't support the children. Iris had been going over her own finances with a fine-tooth comb and knew she could undertake this monumental effort.

"Carlene, would I be allowed to speak directly to the LaSalles? The children are unaware of these developments as per your recommendation so that everything remains as balanced as possible."

"I don't have a problem with that and given the fact you've had the children in your care for a week you could probably give them insights about them as you probably know them best at this point."

Carlene went on to give Iris the contact information before she hung up.

Iris went in to find the children now busily coloring a picture together of a house, Makenzie telling Iris that it was where they all lived now, Iris now seeing three little figures and two larger ones. "It's beautiful, kids. Look, I need to go upstairs and work on my computer for a while. Can you stay down here for me?"

The children all looked up and nodded with three matching grins.

X X X X X

Jim restlessly paced in Sheriff Brian Mobley's office, having been told the sheriff needed to see him. The sheriff's secretary gave him a fixed smile before telling him again that the sheriff was meeting with the district attorney regarding the outcome of the Constantine case. Brass took a seat and picked up a sports magazine that he perused half-heartedly, muttering under his breath that the sheriff could have called him in after his meeting with the DA. He had a strong feeling in his gut that Iris needed him there now that he couldn't shake in spite of the good hockey article he'd found on his Boston Bruins. He looked up suddenly as he heard the door opening and Sheriff Mobley walking out with the district attorney as both were sharing a hearty laugh and handshake. The DA nodded at Brass on his way out of the office.

"Please come in, Jim," Mobley requested with an extended arm.

Brass got up and straightened his jacket slightly before heading in behind the sheriff.

"Take a seat, please. Didn't mean for you to have to wait but D.A. Santana needed to have a word with me," Sheriff Mobley indicated as he closed up a folder of paperwork. Brass didn't sense any sincerity nor expected it.

Brass shifted restlessly in his chair. He and Sheriff Mobley had had occasion to butt heads and he wanted this meeting or whatever it was supposed to be over with quickly. He took the initiative. "You asked and I'm here. The Constantine case has the verdict we busted butt for. I came in to clear my desk of the last of those cases Sofia needed help with. Everything's caught up and there are no loose ends with regard to the Constantine case. I was hoping to get the rest of today and the weekend off."

Sheriff Mobley gave Brass a measuring look and responded, "I can give you today and tomorrow day and evening but you need to be on night shift for Saturday going into Sunday. I wanted to give you a job well done spiel about your testimony but the department got some good PR out of it and you don't relate all that well to the politicking that goes on. I mean you're getting an award from the mayor after you took that shot and you looked like you were getting a tooth pulled without Novocain."

Brass stood up, ready to go and breathe clean air again. This office reeked of the "you-wash-my-hand-and-I'll-wash-yours" mentality that Brass had no patience for. "Look, thanks for the almost two days off at least. It was just another week on the job. To be honest, I'm glad to be off desk duty and getting back out there where I belong."

Mobley gave Brass a forced thin smile as Jim took his leave. It was another agree to disagree exchange he thought.

X X X X X

Brass looked at his watch as he left the LVPD building. It was nearly noon and time had been lost he could've been enjoying with the kids. After he got in his car, he pulled out his cell phone. It was several rings before Iris answered.

"This is Iris," she didn't sound herself at all.

"I'm on the way. I got stuck here waiting on high-and-mighty Mobley. Good news is that I'm off the rest of today through tomorrow night but I have to cover Saturday night on. Are you okay?"

"Carlene called this morning and if the LaSalles have the money to make the trip they may be here tomorrow for a supervised meeting with the kids at McCarran Airport. We're supposed to be ready and packed if the meeting goes well. She has a family court judge who's expediting the guardianship process. It could all be handled by fax today."

"Hang in there, Iris, we'll have a good day I promise," Brass pledged. "I've got hamburger meat and hot dogs, buns, condiments. You wanted to bring those Vietnamese wrap things and other goodies."

"I'll be there a little later with the kids, Jim. I need to stop by Wally World yet again. I think they need to open up a checkout lane just for me," Iris laughed but it sounded somewhat hollow to Brass.

He found himself wanting to wrap his arms around her to reassure her in a way words couldn't. "See you at the house and I'll have the grill going."

"Looking forward to it, O man of the house," Iris intoned solemnly, causing Brass to erupt in chuckles. She was trying her best to keep both their spirits up he knew.

"I like that, see you soon," Brass continued to chuckle before he hung up.

X X X X X

At Wal-Mart, the kids were staring with wide eyes as they followed Iris through the store. They loved looking at new toys and clothes they'd never had before coming to stay with her. When they stopped in the bathing suit area for children, Iris felt it was a good time to let them know where they were going for the rest of the day. Thinking the next few days might be like that of a rollercoaster, Iris had arranged to have Cyrano and Durante taken care of by her next-door neighbor's teenaged son.

"Kids, today's surprise comes again from Daddy Jim! We're going to his house after we leave Wal-Mart to spend the day there. He's got a pool and we're having a cookout in the back yard!" Iris laughed as the kids started to jump up and down excitedly.

From there, it was take no prisoners shopping for Iris as she picked out bathing suits for the girls and swim trunks for Conner. Another stop was to get float toys for the younger ones as Makenzie insisted she could swim. Steaming through the grocery section, Iris expertly maneuvered through the produce area and then through other aisles to get what she needed for the cookout, even grabbing a nice floral arrangement to return the favor of Jim's thoughtfulness. Makenzie and the twins pushed the grocery cart along as they finally made their way to the checkout.

Iris looked at the receipt for what was spent without raising an eyebrow. She'd grown up in a family of five kids and knew how it felt to live nip-and-tuck. She told the kids to jump on the sides of the grocery cart as she dashed to the Jeep, the kids laughing uproariously as they sped along.

After the kids were buckled in, Iris revved up the Jeep. "Next stop DaddyJim's!"

X X X X X

Jim was busy adding more charcoal to the grill as in his opinion it brought out the best flavor in meat when grilling. His cell phone rang to the tune of "Thinkin' About You" which he'd chosen as Iris' ring tone. Grinning, he flipped his phone open to say in his best Jersey, "Brass Grill, you kill 'em, we grill 'em!"

"We're at the front door, O man of the house," Iris said solemnly while using the expression Jim said he liked.

"Be there in a jiffy, milady," Brass said just as drolly. He was at the front door to open it in moments as he saw her and the kids laden with bags. "Good Lord, Iris, it's only one afternoon over here and you look like you bought the store out."

"Yeah, didn't you hear about the sudden rise in Wal-Mart's stock," Iris shot back as he relieved her of some of the bags.

They went to the kitchen where they worked on taking food items out of the bags, then Jim took the kids out back to show them the backyard and pool. The float toys were put in to be used a little later. Iris walked out a few minutes later and Jim took her by the hand. "Come on, Mamaris, you get the grand tour too."

Brass walked them over to his koi pond and showed the kids how to feed the fish which crowded to the surface begging for food. The kids particularly enjoyed this. He then took them back inside to show them around his older frame home, the classic 3-bedroom, 2-bath, 2-car garage. In the garage, Iris saw a car beneath a tarp.

"Jim, is that what I think it is?" She pointed at the covered vehicle.

"You tell me," Brass responded as he pulled the cover off and opened up the hood and car doors.

"Wow!" the kids said in unison, especially Conner who tried to climb up on the bumper to peer inside the hood. He loved playing with toy cars as it was. Brass picked him up so he could get a better look at the engine compartment.

Iris looked like she was in lust as her eyes narrowed and she let go a "wolf" whistle of admiration as she walked around the car. "Ohmylanta! I am looking at a 1969 Mach 1 Ford Mustang you're lovingly restoring. I'm guessing a 351 Windsor engine, Shaker Hood, auto, power steering, power disc brakes. Burnt Orange Metallic paint with blacked out hood, some new exterior chrome, emblems, rear window louvers, front and rear spoilers and weather-stripping, original black interior except for missing seats. You just need factory chrome GT wheels and stock bucket seats. What's under the hood? She looks very close to being done!"

Brass was speechless for several moments. "You like Mustangs, I take it?"

"Once a Pony Girl always a Pony Girl, my dear. My dad had a 1965 cherry red Mustang Fastback, black leather interior, four on the floor. A totally sharp ride until my parents found out that their fourth kid was on the way," Iris grinned with a faraway look in her eye. "Hey, if you ever want any help working on her or hunting up parts, it's a date."

Brass gave her a thoughtful look. "I may take you up on that. We're kindred spirits on Mustangs then. I bought this when it was a rusting out heap at a local junkyard about 10 years back. It'd been wrecked but the frame was intact. I've been spending weekends working on restoring her, going to other junkyards or people selling parts on the internet to get her as original as possible. It's been a real challenge at times but she's nearly done."

"Jim, you ought to consider Ebay or Craigslist as spots to try," Iris advised as she continued to look admiringly under the hood.

"Thanks, the bucket seats are proving to be hardest to find at this point," Jim replied as he lovingly placed a hand on the fender near where Iris was still looking beneath the hood.

"You should know you've got an awesome home, Jim," Iris commented as she straightened up, saying further, "and you should've had a swim party for the CSI team at some point."

"I don't get much in the way of visitors," Jim admitted as Iris looked at him in surprise.

"You can't keep a secret like that pool in the back for long," Iris exclaimed. "You could have it some weekend before shift and I'll help you with it if you want."

"Maybe," Brass considered. "Okay, everyone out back to get our pool party underway." He toted Conner out as the girls fell in line behind him.

Iris remained back a moment looking at the car and then Jim's way, thinking Brass was full of surprises if one but took the time to get to know him better.

She found herself feeling it to be a week of discoveries about him that she wanted to explore further.

Brass pointed to one of the bedrooms, saying Iris and the girls could change into their swimsuits while he and Conner would take his bedroom. Shortly thereafter Iris opened the door and led the girls out to the backyard where Brass and Conner waited. Jim sported a nice tan in his form-fitting swim trunks that didn't need a speedo effect Iris discretely noted as well as his manly chest. He in turn thought her fencing and dancing hobbies resulted in a very proportionate figure in a one-piece blue and green swim suit. She wasn't wearing a thong bikini which left nothing to the imagination he was glad to see as he liked viewing the female form that left something to speculate on.

The kids wasted no time in leaping into the pool with resulting squeals of pure joy. Jim dove in right behind them to make sure if someone couldn't swim he was right there with a float toy. Iris arrowed into the water beside him for the same reason and came up beside him. They made sure the kids remained in the shallower end of the pool with them. Iris and Jim put floaters on the arms of the twins who bobbed like corks in the water now. Makenzie proved to be perfectly at home in the water as she swam beneath the water. Jim called her his little mermaid and her ear-to-ear grin of delight was caught by Iris as she videoed the kids and Brass.

"Hey, put that thing up and get your buns in here, girl," Brass ordered as Iris looked from behind the camera and smirked at him.

"Don't make me come after you," he warned as he felt a tap on his shoulder to see Makenzie dog paddling beside him to whisper in his ear. They looked at each other conspiratorially while Iris had placed the camera on wide view angle to catch the whole pool.

Iris had her back to him as she continued to mess with the camera, ignoring him, which proved to be a mistake. The next thing she knew she was swept off her feet by a grinning Brass. Iris gave him a "don't you dare" look as their eyes locked. Jim gave no reply as he carried her over to the edge of the pool and threw her in as she let an ear-splitting squeal go. This proved to be extremely funny to the kids whose own high-pitched laughter complimented Iris' frustrated yelp.

Iris came to the surface spluttering with flailing arms as she was disoriented a moment and her eyes stung from hitting the water. She heard a loud splash and then felt strong arms encircle her and hold her up in the deeper end of the pool. After blinking a few times, her eyes flew open to behold Jim's laughing blue ones. She gave him a murderous look as she struggled to free herself but he held her fast with a wickedly challenging grin.

"I know something you don't," he whispered to her as her eyes narrowed.

"Like what, hot shot?" Iris countered saucily with raised eyebrows.

Brass' reply was to begin to tickle her mercilessly as Iris went into a fit of high-pitched chirps and squeals, causing Jim to think she was going to launch out of the pool like a rocket. It got to the point that she lost her breath and Jim finally took pity on her and stopped his tickle attack. Her frustration was compounded by the fact that he proved not to be ticklish or at least she hadn't found a vulnerable point in her fruitless attempts to tickle back.

"How'd you know?" wheezed Iris as she retreated several feet from Jim in the pool.

"I'm a detective, hon, I got ways," Brass replied cryptically but glancing at Makenzie with a wink.

"Truce?" Iris continued to gasp.

"For now," Brass said with a quirky grin. "Come on, let's get dinner going!"

After toweling off, Iris gave Brass a wide berth as she headed inside to change clothes before bringing out food while he busied himself at the grill. Makenzie trotted in after her to help. As they brought the hamburgers and hot dogs to put on the grill, Brass smiled at her while she merely raised her eyebrows.

"Come on, Iris, you're not sore at me are you?" he asked playfully.

"No but I'm a bit baffled as to how you knew I was so ticklish," Iris replied coolly.

"I promise next time not to tickle you to the point you lose your breath," Brass pledged with an upraised hand.

"Next time….right," Iris rolled her eyes.

In no time the meal came together as Jim got the meats ready Iris had the rest of the dinner items ready to go. The kids helped put out paper plates, cups, napkins and plastic ware on the picnic table. Jim said grace as he was now accustomed to doing so and he watched with satisfaction as the kids tore in to the hot dogs. The Vietnamese spring rolls Iris had made were something new for him to try and he found he enjoyed the taste as he did all of her cooking. The homemade French fries and fresh fruit added to the meal as well.

Heather was biting into a piece of apple dipped in caramel when she cried out in pain as blood suddenly oozed from her mouth. Iris grabbed a napkin, dipped it in cold water, and wiped at Heather's mouth, exclaiming, "Honey, what happened?" Jim also came to Heather's aid as he looked the offending slice of apple over.

Heather merely looked up at Iris with a whimper of discomfort and buried her head in Iris' shoulder.

"I think I can answer for her," Jim said as he pulled out a small tooth from the apple. "Here, Heather, now you get a visit from the tooth fairy."

The little girl looked at him blankly, as did her brother and sister, as she asked, "The who?"

"The tooth fairy… you know, you put your tooth under the pillow and the next morning…," Jim's voice trailed away as he realized the children had no clue as to what he was talking about. A sad look flitted across his face then.

"Honey, what DaddyJim means is tonight you'll put your tooth under your pillow and the tooth fairy will come while you sleep and tomorrow you'll find something special," Iris said as Heather smiled tentatively with a distinct gap showing now in her lower teeth.

"I get a surprithe?" she asked wonderingly.

"Yes, sweetie, you do," Jim now promised as he and Iris made a silent alliance.

Heather asked DaddyJim to keep her tooth safe until tonight as he wrapped it in a napkin and put in his pocket. Iris made a mental note to remind him later.

"DaddyJim, do I gots any loose tooths?" asked Conner as he opened his mouth wide for Brass to peer into. Brass shook his head as Conner's face took on a disappointed expression. Conner went so far as to start checking each tooth to see if any were remotely loose.

"How about me, DaddyJim?" Makenzie chimed in as Brass also checked her and again had to shake his head no regretfully.

Next week, dental appointments, Iris thought to herself should the children get to remain with her. Another silent prayer on that subject went up as a "flapjack prayer" as her grandmother would've called it.

She gave Jim a warm smile as he devoured another spring roll before reaching for another hamburger. He winked with a thumbs-up indicating his enjoyment of the food. Iris found her appetite lacking though as she nibbled slowly at her own hamburger. The children ate like Vikings at an ancient feast.

After eating and a short rest break, the children begged to swim again and Jim joined them in the water as they used him as a living diving board by jumping off his shoulders. Iris could hear their loud squeals and laughter from inside Jim's home as she sealed up the leftover food and took out the garbage, not wanting to disrupt the extra time Brass got to have with the kids. After that, Iris was done swimming and was content to observe the water antics as she reclined in a patio lounge chair.

As the kids continued to cavort in the pool but under supervision, Jim got out and wrapped up in a big towel as he took the other lounge chair by Iris. She gave him a fond glance that shifted to the playing children. "The kids are having a great time, Jim. Thanks for having us over."

"Yeah, it's been another good day and tomorrow bodes to be the best yet," Jim said matter-of-factly.

"Even if the kids leave with the LaSalles?" Iris wondered softly.

"Until we hear from Carlene, let's cross that bridge when we get to it," Brass replied quietly.

As if on cue, Brass' cell phone rang suddenly as he and Iris exchanged a startled look as he merely said "Carlene." Jim saw her brooding expression as he got up and went in the house to take the call. Anxious moments turned to minutes that seemed an eternity to Iris before the patio door slid open and Jim came back out with a neutral expression. The kids shouted "DaddyJim" and waved in unison before resuming playing water tag.

He sat back down beside Iris as they both watched the kids frolicking in the water for several moments before he spoke further. "Carlene said the LaSalles have come up with the money to make the trip here from Chicago. They're flying into McCarran tomorrow evening at eight o'clock. Carlene's going to supervise the meeting and if the children seem okay they all fly back to Chicago on a ten o'clock flight."

Brass watched Iris carefully as she sat resting her elbows on her knees and holding her chin in her hands. Her face dropped for a moment before her head turned slightly toward him and her pensive dark eyes took him in. Her voice was wistful as she said, "It's going so fast, Jim, but we have to tell them…when?"

He felt her distress keenly and it was the same for him as he moved to sit now side beside her and clasp her hands in his. "Iris, we'll do it tomorrow but I promise you the last day will be the best day. I've got a lake cabin off of Lake Mead that's tucked away in a more remote area that's not been overdeveloped. My 18-foot fishing boat's up there. How about we take the kids up there for a day of fishing and riding in the boat?"

"I'm sure the kids will love going there, Jim. I'd like to see your little getaway spot as well," Iris replied trying her best to sound cheerful.

The children were finally getting tired as it started to get near dusk. Jim and Iris brought the kids inside to change into dry clothes. He made a thick pallet of blankets on the floor and the kids lay down without protest and were asleep shortly thereafter. Iris saw the full moon outside and went outside to admire it. After making sure the kids were dozing soundly, he stole out through the patio door to join Iris.

"Gorgeous night, isn't it?" he said as he stood behind her as they looked up.

"It is and to cap another wonderful day you cooked up, literally," Iris replied as she looked up at him sideways with a slight smile. "Did you know you're the only man who's ever brought me flowers?"

Jim was surprised to hear this. "You're a helluva lady! You deserve a little pampering."

Brass rested his chin on her shoulder fondly for a moment before he aimed the little remote he pulled from his pocket toward the CD inside. As the song he'd chosen started to play softly through the stereo speakers, he looked down and saw Iris' troubled expression for an instant but it faded away as she braved a quirky smile for him. Her feelings again mirrored his own, that their last day as a brief family unit may be tomorrow.

They listened to lyrics as they waltzed slowly by the pool that reflected the pale silvery moon in its ripples. Iris nestled into him and it seemed he held her closer than ever tonight but she dismissed that thought as her imagination being too vivid here especially the last couple of days. It did no good to suppose something that was most likely Jim's being very considerate in these unique circumstances they found themselves in.

"Fall"

"_Hold up there you go again  
Puttin' on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doin' this and doin' that  
Always puttin' yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take  
But you can only be strong so long before you break…  
So fall go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
Ill catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt every fear every worry every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall  
Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away  
And if you wanna let go baby it's okay  
Fall go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall  
Hold on hold on hold on to me...  
Fall go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you every time you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall"_

The song had stopped for several moments as they continued to glide slowly by the pool.

"You continue to have this flair for picking an appropriate song," Iris murmured up at him.

"Wanna go skinny dipping?" he asked in a low, particularly husky voice.

"Do you really want to see Jell-O in a bad mood?" Iris countered as her humor caught him off-guard and he started to chuckle and then fight the urge to laugh out loud so as not to wake the kids.

"I'd risk it," he continued to chuckle as she smothered a giggle against his chest.

"We'd better get the kids back home so we can get a little sleep before going to the cabin," Jim said but found himself equally reluctant to stop their moonlight dance.

"Yeah, onward DaddyJim," Iris sighed as she gave him a gentle push toward the patio door.

X X X X X

Within thirty minutes, they'd gotten back to the town home and toted the kids upstairs to hear sleepy prayers and half-hearted protests of "lemme stay up, not sleepy."

"Remember Heather's tooth," Iris reminded Jim as she whispered in his ear. He nodded that he still had it.

"I wanna watch a hockey game with DaddyJim!" Conner demanded but rubbing sleepily at his eyes as Iris tucked him in.

"Another night, tiger," Jim offered as he hugged Conner and ruffled the boy's hair as the child's resultant smile caused a lump in Jim's throat. Heather had been standing by the door and begged Brass to pick her up and he found he didn't have the heart to refuse her.

"DaddyJim, whereth my tooth for the fairy lady?" Heather yawned widely resting her head on Jim's shoulder before her laid her down.

"Got it right here, princess," Brass reassured her as he opened his hand to show the little tooth resting in his palm. "I'm putting it under your pillow right now."

"I love you, DaddyJim," Heather whispered to him as the lump in Jim's throat only got bigger.

"Back atcha, honey," Jim said gruffly as he cleared his throat.

Iris knelt by Makenzie's bed to tuck her in. "Sweet dreams, poppet,"

"Mamaris, is this our home now?" Makenzie asked between yawns.

Iris gave Brass a distressed look as he knelt down by her besides Makenzie's bed. "This will always be home for us all," Brass answered for her. "Sleep well, pumpkin."

Jim turned out the light, partially closed the door, and waited with Iris out in the hall for several minutes until children had fallen asleep. They noiselessly crept back inside as Brass reached under Heather's pillow to retrieve her tooth and to leave a dollar bill in its place. The child turned on her side still asleep but murmured "DaddyJim" as if she knew he was there.

Jim sat down on his side of the bed a slight groan as he pulled off his polo shirt and stretched his arms then flexed his fingers. He was feeling the effects of another active day with the kids, thinking he was easily old enough to be their grandfather let alone a father figure. He heard Iris chuckle at his discomfort before feeling the springs reflect her sliding over behind him. The smell of yam butter wafted into his nostrils as he felt the gentle but firm pressure of fingertips kneading away at his shoulders and back.

"I'm gonna miss this personal attention every evening," he sighed as he relaxed beneath her ministrations. "What'll you miss, Iris?"

"You'll just have to come over for dinner and a hockey game followed by a massage," Iris suggested as she continued to work on his tense muscles.

"Now that's what I'd call the ultimate date," Brass said with a slight groan as Iris concentrated on an area where she felt a knotted consistency in the muscle.

When she was through, Iris got up to head to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower to relax."

"Want some company?" Brass wisecracked after her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to face him as her eyebrows nearly shot up off of her forehead. Standing with hands on hips, she gave him a saucy look through narrowed eyes. "I might be more than you could handle, my dear captain."

He cocked his head at her, raised an eyebrow, flashed a smirking grin at her and started to get up as their eyes locked. "Let's test that theory, madam."

Iris blanched before sqeaking, "I'll take a rain check!," She then fled into the bathroom and shut the door as she heard his husky laughter as her cheeks had to be a world record shade of scarlet.

Brass heard the shower going as he relaxed back in the bed. It was likely the last night they got to share their unique sleeping arrangement. Jim sighed as he lay with his hands behind his head and looked about the bedroom. He felt totally comfortable here he admitted to himself. At no time had he felt otherwise being with Iris and the kids he acknowledged silently as well.

Iris was enjoying the hot water as it cascaded over her. The air was steamy and smelled of lavender and jasmine. Thoughts of Jim roamed freely and took a direction that left her feeling tingly and jittery as to the content. Reluctantly, she shut the water off and slid the shower curtain back. She saw the towel was just out of her reach as she let go an exasperated grunt. Leaning further out her footing in the walk-in shower became precarious as she began to slip and slide. She felt one ankle twist before landing in a heap on the floor.

Jim heard the sound of her fall and was on his feet in one second and to the bathroom door the next. He knocked gently on the door. "Iris, you okay?"

"Yes, I slipped that's all and twisted my weaker ankle trying to get the blasted towel," Iris replied hesitantly.

"Let me make sure you're okay," Brass insisted as he started to turn the door knob.

"Don't you dare, Jim Brass, I'm not decent," Iris wailed.

Ignoring her protest, he opened the door to see her sprawled on the tile floor of the bathroom as she tried in vain to maintain a modicum of modesty. To say he got an eyeful was putting it mildly as he did his utmost to act as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. He pulled the towel from the rack to cover her as he moved to check her ankle over next. Iris was mortified and wrapped the towel about her, a slight groan of pain escaping as her affected ankle protested her shift in position.

"Iris, settle down, it's not like I haven't seen a woman in the buff before," Brass kidded to try and put her at ease.

"Well, these are **my** naughty bits and I don't put them on display for just anyone," Iris fumed while Brass gently extended her left leg and tested her range of motion.

"Good to know," he said simply as he saw her wince slightly as he flexed her ankle. "You keep an ice pack anywhere?"

"A bag of frozen peas from the fridge will suffice but I can get it…" Iris never had the chance to finish as Brass simply scooped her up and carried her to the bed and set her down. He returned a moment later with her nightshirt and shorts.

"You know, Iris, you put everything into taking care of everyone else that you don't know when to let someone do the same for you," Brass told her as her mouth went into an "O". Let her chew on that, he thought, as he left to go downstairs to the kitchen as well as to give her time to get dressed.

Iris had propped herself up with pillows as she sat with folded arms mulling over what Jim had said. He came back in and saw her brooding look as he sat down by her and put the bag of frozen peas on her ankle but with a washcloth between to protect the skin.

"I don't mean to do it all by myself. Being the oldest of five kids made me the responsible one after our parents divorced," Iris said softly as she chewed at her lower lip. "When you've been alone for a long time it gets to be second nature I guess."

"I know exactly what you mean. Can I tell you that you and the kids have given me something to look forward to coming home from work. It's something I haven't had in, well, years since my own divorce," Brass remarked wistfully as he then got up to go to his side of the bed.

Iris' heart went out to him to hear his simple declaration that his life had lonely moments as did hers. As he slid under the covers, she moved to his side and merely rested her head on his chest. His arm went behind to snuggle her against him. It was again innocuous contact between them, just a silent expression of mutual support. After several moments this way, Iris started to pull back but he merely held her there.

"Jim?" Iris whispered.

"It's the last night, Iris, tomorrow the kids likely go home with the LaSalles and we go back to our respective lives and business as usual. Just stay with me right here the way you are now. I promise your virtue is safe," he said quietly.

"I'm not worried about _**that**_, my dear Brass, but perhaps you should worry about yours," Iris joked dryly as Jim's deep-chested chuckles vibrated against her cheek before he turned out the light.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Saturday**_

It was two o'clock in the morning and Iris tossed restlessly, finding she couldn't sleep as she sighed heavily. Maybe a hot cup of cocoa and some cinnamon toast would do the trick, besides she didn't want to run the risk of waking Brass up. She eased the covers back and started to get up when his arm reached over and caught her.

"Hard getting 40 winks, isn't it?" she heard in the dark as she was brought back close to the source of that deep voice.

The nightlight on Jim's lamp was switched on as they regarded each other in its soft glow. "Wanna talk?"

"Sure, it's the last night we get to do this so as head of the house you can name the topic," Iris teased softly as she patted his chest.

"First, tell me about David and second why you've never said anything about the run-in with Renee the other day in my office."

"Hmm, you want the 'Gone With The Wind' version or "Readers Digest Condensed" about David and I'll answer the second part on Renee?"

"Condensed is fine."

"Well, since we're being mutually candid here can I ask the same of what happened between you and your ex?"

"I'll be crystal on that."

"Fair enough. Okay, my maiden name is King but when I was married it was Solomon. I got a lot of ribbing about being King Solomon when I worked for the medical examiner's office in the forensics lab. His full name was Murray David Solomon and he was an engineer for Texas Instruments. He hated the first name of Murray which was a family name so he always went by David. We'd been friends in high school and stayed in touch when he went off to college and I went local to nursing school. He decided he wanted to get married and since we were close friends figured I was the best deal or so he said. I wanted a husband and a family and David seemed to complete the picture I wanted for my life. However, after we married he made it clear it was going to be in name only and there wouldn't be any kids or intimacy between us."

"Iris, how could you that?" asked a surprised Brass.

"Oh, it gets better. He preferred to go out with his friends to T&A bars or so-called gentleman's clubs to watch exotic dancers. He and his buddies would have private rooms with these women. I could only imagine what went on at best when finding lipstick on his underwear amongst other things. Those women were so beautiful and whatever they had I didn't to make David want me. Yet, I'd work and come home and wait for him faithfully. I even made myself learn to cook great dinners. I was someone who originally if the recipe called for more than a box or a can was in deep trouble. I went so far as to secretly take dance lessons and bought sexy lingerie in the hopes I could jazz myself up and appeal to him," Iris said with a short bitter chuckle at that as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Don't stop, Iris, tell me more," Brass encouraged as he nudged her.

"I hung my hat on the hopes that if I changed and kept a clean house and cooked awesomely and try to love him no matter what that he'd reciprocate. Of course, that was a farce and my desire for kids was such that I actually considered getting him drunk one time so I could get pregnant. Anyway, I digress and the marriage was on life support for all practical purposes and I was contemplating a divorce. I felt I was such a failure and couldn't try to honor the vows we'd said anymore. Well, David always went to the same convenience store to buy his lottery tickets on Saturday night. I found it a game of chance so had no interest in it. Ironic isn't it that the city I relocate to is built on games of chance." Iris stopped as her face took on a pained expression before she continued, Brass patted her shoulder in reassurance as she took a deep breath.

"One Saturday night while I was working overtime he went to that store and walked in on a robbery in progress. He saw the clerk being beaten by one robber while the other held a gun on her. One thing about David was he wouldn't stand by without trying to intervene. He called 911 and then calmly walked into the store. The robber with the gun didn't hesitate and shot him in the head. They panicked and fled the store. I got that fateful call and the rest, as they say, is history. David was on life support until his organs could be donated and then he slipped away. He left me as beneficiary on his life insurance policy and the convenience store settled with David's parents out of court as I wouldn't sue. They left it to me when they passed away within months of each other five years ago. After what happened back in Dallas with the FTD killer being my ex-friend, former detective Max Schneider and his abduction of me, I just wanted to go somewhere else and start over. Grissom was friends with my supervisor who had sent Nick out here originally, so he had no problem hiring me and I never looked back. Wow, I haven't told anyone the full version of this except Nick and Grissom," Iris finished with faint sigh.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Renee. That explains a lot about how you handled her. David didn't appreciate you…he didn't deserve you," Brass declared. "Right, it's my turn now."

Iris now stretched out on her side and gave him her full attention.

"I worked in Vice back in Newark, but things were dirty in the department. I busted my butt trying to clean it up, made some enemies among my so-called colleagues. They called me 'Squeaky", you know, like 'squeaky clean.' I'm pouring all of me into getting the department straightened out, clean house, whatever it takes. It's keeping me away from home…a lot. Anyway, I find out my wife Nancy is cheating on me with another Vice cop, Mike O'Toole, and it got to the point she didn't care that I knew. I'm devastated…I'm trying to do the right thing…be the stand-up husband and cop. My wife goes outside of the marriage and to another cop to add insult to injury. Another detective, Annie, who I was close to ended up being a whole lot closer to me. We became involved. Nancy insisted on a separation and I moved out. She'd shut me out totally, we hadn't been physically intimate for a long time. Later, she informs me she's pregnant but her due date doesn't add up for it to be me," Jim's brow knit in anger as his own bitter memories took hold before he went on.

"My heavens, Jim," Iris said softly in sympathy.

"Funny, she didn't want me, she didn't want a kid with me, but she had no qualms banging O'Toole. I'd wanted a family…a big one. Mike O'Toole got twice the deal I should've. Ellie came along and I acted like she was my daughter anyway. She didn't ask for the circumstances she was born into. Nancy knew about Annie and demanded a divorce so I let her have it. Annie ended up in LA, I came out to Vegas to start over, and here we are," Brass ended with a voice thick in sadness. "But the thing about Rene is I'd just get, you know, lonely I guess for a woman's attention and I'd just go there to get my, uh, itch scratched. I swear on my life, Iris, I never slept with her."

"I understand better than you might think, Jim. She met your needs and I can see how you'd be taken in by her…charms. It goes without saying she's beautiful and she knows it. I think that can poison a person in a way. Life's funny with the twists and turns we're dealt," Iris murmured as her hand slipped into his as he squeezed it gratefully. They each yawned virtually at the same time, causing Jim to chuckle a few times. Iris then turned on her side as Brass curled behind her familiarly after he'd turned out the light.

"You said earlier you'll miss the back rubs, I'll miss the dance, but if anything I've gained having you as the closest of friends," Iris said softly in the dark. Brass considered that without reply except to give her a brief hug of reassurance before he fell asleep. Iris remained awake for some time before her eyes finally closed, feeling mixed-up and trying to remain positive about the coming day for the benefit of Jim and the kids.

X X X X X

Brass felt the poking finger on his chest as he opened a bleary eye and saw Heather standing there patiently.

"The bear needs to go out?" he murmured low so as not to wake Iris.

Heather nodded as Brass got up and took her by the hand to go the other bedroom and open the closet door. He pantomimed taking the bear out and shutting the door, telling the bear to stay put as he helped Heather back to bed, then leaving with the said bear and closing the bedroom door.

Grumbling, he went downstairs and opened the front door as Heather had waited for him one night at the top of the stairs to make sure DaddyJim had put the scary bear out. He went back upstairs, checked on Heather who'd fallen back asleep, and then went to climb back into bed, Iris rolling back in her sleep to nestle against him. Smelling the faint floral fragrance of her hair as her head leaned against his cheek, he frowned in the darkness. He was going to miss all of this more than he thought he would.

X X X X X

Jim felt he'd just fallen back asleep as loud squeals erupted from the other bedroom and the sound of running feet pelted the wood floor in the hallway. The bedroom door burst open as the kids stampeded through and launched themselves into bed with Jim and Iris. The adults rubbed the sleep from their eyes as the children all began talking at once.

"Look what I found under my pillow, a dollar from the fairy lady!" cried Heather as she waved the crisp dollar bill in the air.

"Can you make my tooth loose, please, please, please!" Conner entreated as he opened his mouth as wide as possible at Brass.

"What does this fairy lady look like anyway? How did she get in?" Makenzie pouted.

Brass rubbed at the short hair on his head and stretched before ambushing Iris and tickling her playfully. Her resultant high-pitched squeals as she tried to tickle him back in a war she couldn't win made the kids gang up on Brass as he found himself buried under a tangle of arms and legs, allowing Iris to make her getaway out of bed and put her robe on. His deep laughter complimented the giggles of the kids.

"Kids, ask DaddyJim where we're going today?" Iris urged the children.

"Where we goin', DaddyJim?" Conner asked as he sat in Jim's lap.

"We're going to my cabin by a big lake where I have a boat. We're going to go fishing and riding around the lake and have a picnic lunch," Brass told them.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Makenzie.

"I wanna dwive the boat!" Conner insisted.

"We never been fithin!" said Heather with clapping hands.

"I think they're on board with your plans," Iris quipped. "Come on, kiddos, lets go clean up and get dressed so DaddyJim can take a shower. A quick breakfast today my lad and lasses." Iris winked at Jim as she took the kids down to the other bathroom before she got herself ready.

He didn't want to waste a moment of today and headed quickly into the bathroom to take a shower and shave, but a mental image of Iris as he'd seen her in the altogether last night was hard to banish yet made his shower pass interestingly. When he was done, Iris was waiting patiently so she could get cleaned up. As she walked past him, he caught her in the doorway and she found herself corralled between his arms. He gave her a playful wink but his face took on a more serious expression.

"Iris, no matter what happens today we're in this together," he affirmed.

"Thanks, Jim, you've made this week go so well for us…for me," Iris said gratefully and went so far as to put a hand to his cheek for a moment. He nodded slowly and let his arms down as she slipped by and shut the door. As he heard the water going, he would never tell a soul that he wished he was a bath sponge about now.

An hour later, having had to stop and get adult fishing licenses from Wally World, they pulled up the gravel drive leading to Jim's cabin which was nestled in the midst of a wooded area not far from Lake Mead. The dock where his fishing boat was moored could be seen in the distance. Brass went ahead of them to get the cabin opened up and the windows up to let fresh air in as it had been several weeks since he'd last been there. Iris came tramping up the bath followed by the kids with picnic items and changes of clothes for everyone including bathing suits if the kids wanted to swim.

"DaddyJim, DaddyJim, you live here too! Cool! Are you wich?" Conner asked as he explored the cabin.

"Heh, hardly, tiger but this where I like to come to go fish or get away," Brass told the youngster as he ruffled his hair.

"This is beautiful, Jim, and woods to go walking in as well," Iris said as she came back from the kitchen area with a delighted look. "It's like heaven on earth here."

Brass literally beamed as a grin creased his face. "Okay, kids, we're goin' down to the boat now so girls help Mamaris with the picnic items. Conner, you help me take the fishing rods. We're going to be heading to the Boulder Islands to have the picnic and you kids can swim."

Conner scampered to tag along with Brass as Iris gave the girls the picnic basket to tote between them while she took the cooler. She'd put on a Dallas Stars baseball cap to keep her fine hair under control and had on her prescription sunglasses. Brass sported his well-worn Boston Bruins cap and put his own shades on that made him look quite cool to Iris as she glanced at him over the edge of the dark lenses. He was clad in carpenter jean shorts and a sleeveless olive-colored T-shirt over which he wore a plaid short-sleeve shirt. She sighed inwardly as she shifted her attention to putting sun block on the kids. It seemed just as natural to then move to Jim and do the same, taking the opportunity to make it more of a body massage as he shot her a surprised look as she applied the lotion on the exposed skin areas. Iris said nothing other than to flash a wicked smile at him as her hands took their time roaming over his upper torso and then turned him to finish his neck and shoulders. Satisfied, she dropped the sun block into a large canvass backpack that she gave to Makenzie to place in the boat.

Jim put a life jacket on Conner while Iris did the same for Heather. Jim finished with Makenzie as Iris secured the picnic and fishing items. He and Iris then put their own on as Iris took the shotgun seat next to where Jim would sit. Brass untied the mooring lines for the boat, jumped in and went to take his seat and turn on the ignition. The engine spluttered slightly before roaring to life as the water churned behind the boat.

"We ready? Okay, kids, count to three," Jim instructed as he held up one finger.

"One!" cried three young voices.

He held up two fingers.

"Two!" crowed the children in unison.

Brass held up three fingers as the children hollered, "Three!"

He revved the engine and hit the throttle as the boat surged away from the dock, Iris gave him a wide grin as she held her cap in place and he looked over his shoulder to see the delighted expressions and whoops from the kids. Brass turned the wheel to begin their journey to Boulder Islands.

After several minutes of skimming over the lake water, they were in sight of Boulder Islands as Jim decreased the speed of the boat gradually. There was a little inlet he knew of that would be perfect for them to fish or swim and a nice sandy area to have the picnic at. Jim brought the boat to a stop at a spot that he felt would be great to drop their fishing lines. The sky was overcast so the sun wouldn't be beating down on them and there was just enough of a breeze to make it a very pleasant day.

"Alright now, let's get our rods ready," Jim instructed the kids as he brought out the fishing equipment.

"Show me how, DaddyJim!" Conner was impatient to learn.

Jim directed his attention first to setting the line with a lure with Conner paying full attention. Brass had debated using live bait but reasoned the girls might be squeamish so he opted for the lures. Iris had surprised him saying she still loved to fish and was okay to do her own line set-up. In fact, she helped Makenzie while Brass showed Heather how to hold the rod and cast the line. Five lines were soon in the water as they kept a keen watch on them should a bite happen. Iris found herself hoping it happen soon as the patience of children was a mercurial element.

Iris opened the cooler to get out juices for the children and Cokes for Jim and herself. They'd just started on their drinks when Conner's rod made a little zing sound and the line went taught. Conner's eyes became as big as saucers as he grabbed his rod tightly. Jim was right by him to coach him along.

"Conner, start to wind your reel slowly so you don't lose 'em. That's it, keep cranking your reel. You're doing good, son," Brass encouraged as the little boy looked up with total adoration at him before refocusing on landing the fish.

Conner kept after it and his sisters made oohs and ahs at their brother as a large bluegill jumped from the water, fighting the line. Jim leaned over now with a net to catch the fish for Conner to see. Iris was using her DVD camcorder the whole time to note the event.

"There you go, Conner, your first fish. A nice little bluegill but feisty," Brass grinned widely as he sat by Conner who proudly held his fish up with a toothy smile as Iris continued to record.

Over the next hour, the fish didn't disappoint the group as Conner went on to catch two more bluegills and a small bass. Heather and Makenzie were a bit unsure about fishing until they each caught a striper with Jim's help. Iris made sure to record each fish and the happy child bringing it in. Jim wasn't to be denied as he caught three stripers and a fairly large bass. Iris despaired of catching anything until her rod nearly fell out of the boat while she was talking to Jim. He caught it for her and she found she had a battle on her hands as the tip of her rod dipped repeatedly. A combative fish flipped out of the water with a silvery spray and golden-green scales with striping, another striper this time but proving to be every bit as cantankerous as Jim's larger bass. He returned the favor of using the camcorder as Iris furiously cranked her reel to bring the fish the rest of the way in. At last, the fish was netted by Iris and she looked at Jim who gave her a nod of approval over the camcorder.

Jim made sure the fish were all released as a fish fry had not been planned. He started the boat back up and they went on into the inlet to get close enough for him to get out and moor the boat on a large dead tree that had fallen over into the lake some years back. He helped Iris out and they each took a twin with them as Makenzie grasped Brass' other hand to go to the beach. Iris went back to get the cooler and a large blanket and Jim returned also to fetch the picnic basket. He playfully splashed her and she reciprocated as the water felt wonderful before they headed back to the little beach area.

Iris set down the cooler and with the help of the girls opened up the blanket to put on the ground. Brass got the cooler opened up and Conner mimicking him step for step. The little boy's hero worship of Jim was another thing he would miss acutely. Still-warm hot dogs, lunch meat sandwiches, and chips were ready quickly with lemonade or Iris' legendary sweet tea to drink. The kids devoured their food while Jim and Iris found their appetites not as hearty.

Finally, Iris leaned over to Brass as she whispered, "Should we tell them now?"

"Yeah, because we need to head back soon to make it on time and I've got to work as much as I wish didn't have to," Brass replied softly.

"Kids, I have a story to tell you," Iris said as she found Brass moving to sit behind her and lean her back against his chest. His silent support gave her strength.

"What's it about?" Makenzie said between bits of her hot dog.

"It's about two sisters and a brother."

"Uth?" Heather asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, it is. Now, the three children were lost one night when their mommy and daddy had to leave them and go away. They went to a far-off place, so far that they couldn't remember how to come back. The children were sad and scared, but then something very special happened. They got to meet two people who would watch over them just like their gone mom and dad."

"DaddyJim! Mamawis!" Conner interjected with a toothy little grin.

"That's right, Conner. DaddyJim and Mamaris promised each other to look after the three children. Miss Carlene was also helping and a wonderful thing happened…"

"What?" the three children said in unison.

"Miss Carlene found that your mommy had a cousin named Rachel who was your Aunt Leah's daughter. You met your aunt when you were all very little and Lydia saw you only the one time. Well, Rachel and your mommy were very good friends but she lost contact with you mommy when she married your daddy. Miss Rachel has been looking very hard for you ever since. She and her husband are going to fly here to see meet you all this evening," Iris continued as she found Heather climbing into her lap, as Conner went into Jim's and Makenzie snuggled into Brass' free side.

"Why do they want to see us?" Makenzie asked half-fearfully.

"Miss Carlene will meet us there tonight, poppet, because Rachel and her husband Marcus would love for you to go live with them," Iris said with a catch in her voice that only Brass picked up on.

"Nooooo! We want to live with you and DaddyJim! Don't you love us? Don't you want to be our mommy and daddy for keeps?" Makenzie wailed and began to cry as she looked back and forth at Jim and Iris.

"Please be our mommy and daddy, we love you! Don't make us go!" added Conner with trembling lips as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"We'll be real good, better than good, pleath we won't make any noith," Heather's lisp worsened as the little girl's sobs added to her siblings.

Iris' head dropped as she hid her own face in Jim's chest, their shared waves of misery buffeting them. Brass desperately sought a way to reassure the children and help them understand what was happening. Gently, he moved to set Conner on the blanket and removed Heather from Iris so that all the children sat in a row next to each other. He seated himself next to Iris, taking her hand in his own as they faced the children. She glanced at him with brimming eyes that he found himself willing to drown in. That their hearts were mutually breaking was unsaid but understood between them.

"Kids, listen to me, we love you as much as if you were our own. We'd be your parents in a heartbeat if we could but Rachel and Marcus love you too. They're willing to come all this way just to meet you in the hopes you'll be the family they've always wanted to have. You gave us that chance, please let them try. I know this is happening fast and it's hard to understand all at once. Mamaris and I…," Jim's voice faltered and broke, Iris now going further for them.

"DaddyJim and I will always have a place in our hearts for you," Iris told them as she continued. "I've spoken to Rachel and her husband. If I didn't think they could love you any more than DaddyJim or I, they wouldn't be coming here and you'd be getting adopted by…us."

Iris looked out of the corner of her eye at the bold conclusion of her statement to gauge Jim's mindset.

"Mamaris said it just like I would've, kids," Jim reassured them, surprised now to find himself being gang-hugged by the children. Iris moved back and busied herself putting items back in the cooler and picnic basket.

"DaddyJim, you'll always be my daddy," Conner whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, mine too," chimed in Heather.

"Always and always," insisted Makenzie.

The fierce hug given by all three children made Brass feel like he couldn't breathe and he found he didn't care. Iris gave him a wistful look with a faint smile as she turned to start heading to the boat with the cooler.

"Come on, gang, we need to help Mamaris load the boat and then we head back to the cabin," Jim urged the children as they jumped up to fold the blanket as he got the picnic basket to hurry up and catch up to Iris.

"We make a good united front," Jim remarked as he put the basket in the boat and took the cooler from Iris. She brushed abruptly at her eyes and merely nodded. He put his arm around her as measure of comfort as they sloshed back through the water to get the kids.

The boat ride back to cabin would've been dead silent but Iris coaxed the kids into asking questions about the LaSalles.

"Where do they live?" asked Makenzie in a near-sullen voice that Iris didn't blame her for.

"They live in Chicago, hon, where Rachel works in a pediatric hospital and Marcus is a fireman," Iris replied pleasantly but not overly so as she didn't want the children feeling they were being force-fed information.

"A fiweman?" piped up Conner with interest.

"Yes, Conner, he gets to ride on the fire engines and put out big fires," Jim now joined in also trying to sound positive but forthright with the kids.

"Rachel workth in a ped…pedi…pedia…what's that word mean?" Heather asked with a frustrated frown as she struggled with the word.

"It's a hospital special made for children to go to when they're sick and need special help from the doctors," Iris explained as Heather snuggled into her lap. "Miss Rachel works as a secretary there and takes care of things so the nurses and doctors who can spend their time with the children who need them. It's a very important job, but she loves to work there so she can help the children."

Makenzie seemed to be the hardest to help understand the overall situation as she blurted, "Why do they want us, Mamaris? Why don't they have their own kids? Let 'em get some kids somewhere else!"

Between Carlene and Iris, Jim was fully versed in the background of the LaSalles and took this question as Iris' eyes took on a pained expression. He acutely sensed her sadness about this subject as it reflected her own desire for children. Moving to sit beside Makenzie, he hugged to his side as she gave a little sigh for it served to comfort and reassure her.

"Makenzie, they weren't able to have their own children and tried for a long time. They then decided to try and adopt and did what their home state requires to be considered for that honor. When Miss Carlene called to tell them about you, they felt this be a literal answer to their prayers for a family and since you're their cousin's children they feel that much more responsible for you. It's a lot to take in I know, sweetie, but do you understand? Mamaris and I do care for you just as much but Miss Carlene feels its best for you to be with your relatives," Brass kept the little girl next to him as she looked up at him and nodded slowly. She tried to smile but it was bittersweet for them both.

Jim then began to tickle Makenzie as she broke out in high-pitched squeals of laughter, finding himself ambushed by the twins as he tickled all three children as their combined laughter chorused together. Iris had snuck out the camcorder yet again to get this precious event recorded. The children were nearly breathless from laughing so hard and their faces were flushed a bright pink. Jim stood up and went to her and she knew what he was going to say merely by his expression. She folded the blanket wordlessly as he helped her.

"It's time to get back," Iris said softly as Brass nodded.

"Let's go, kids," Jim said as he picked up Conner while Iris did the same with Heather, while Heather walked between them holding their hands as they waded through the water to return to the boat.

They were ready to go, too soon, Iris thought as Jim started up the boat to head back to the cabin. Once there, all he had to do was lock everything up after the kids had helped Iris take their clothes back to the Jeep. On the way back to the town home, the children continued to ask more questions about the LaSalles, Makenzie even volunteering that she had a vague memory of meeting them after the twins were about a year old. Makenzie recalled that they had seemed to be nice people and that Rachel looked a lot like their mother. Jim and Iris encouraged the conversation and with each passing mile the children seemed to be more open to at least meeting the LaSalles. This corroborated what Rachel had told Carlene during her initial conversation that she'd told Jim about.

At the town home, Iris immediately went upstairs with the kids to draw their bath while Jim went ahead to shower and shave and get dressed for work. Iris had called Grissom on the way back to update him as to the latest developments and she was available to work tonight as well pending the outcome of the children's visit with the LaSalles. Iris wanted to keep busy and not think about how tonight was going to go but as she heard the kids splashing happily in the tub, she folded clothes and packed the luggage she'd also bought for the kids. Jim wanted to drive his car to the airport, so Iris had made a few trips down to the car to pack toys and clothes. She feared the trunk lid wouldn't close but it did finally with a little upper body weight applied. Coming back through the door, she stopped up short as Jim came down the stairs wearing the Father's Day clothes the kids had gotten for him. He looked particularly handsome in the dark gray jacket, cream shirt, silvery Armani tie, and black slacks.

"You look…," Iris started to say with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yummy?" Brass finished with a sly wink.

"That would be among my choices," Iris grinned slightly and then felt a blush starting. "I better get up there and make sure the wild Indians are behaving. When they're done, I'll have them come down and take a quick shower myself."

As she headed up the stairs, Brass said quickly, "Iris?"

She turned on the fourth step to face him. "Yes, Jim."

"No matter what happens tonight, Iris, you did a helluva job with the kids," Jim insisted.

"No,**we** did," Iris corrected pointing at him and then herself before she turned to sprint up the stairs. It warmed Jim right down to his toes to be told that as he watched her go. Iris remained conflicted and felt the time slipping through her fingers like fine sand but refused to let it bog her down. She had to stay the course with Jim until it was evident what was decided for the children.

A quick 10-minute shower and Iris blew dry her hair and used some gel to give some life and volume to it. That wouldn't be long-lived she mumbled to herself, slipping on a pair of black boot-cut jeans followed by a cotton button-down sea green cotton blouse. After getting her favorite small hoop gold earrings in, she grabbed her purse and backpack to head downstairs.

"Kids are in the car, we'll just make it there," Jim told her while glancing at his watch before he locked the door behind them. His first day there she'd given him a door key without hesitation. As they went to his car, he went to open her car door first as she took her seat.

The kids in the back were chattering to themselves about getting to go to the airport and meeting the LaSalles.

Jim turned on the car radio and a song Iris particularly liked came as she started to hum along. Brass heard her and turned it up a little, now taking her hand in his as their fingers moved together in time to the music. It was a different dance between them tonight, what may very well be the last dance and it brought an ache to Iris' heart.

"_A Little More You_"

"_Don't you wanna dive on in, yeah the water feels right  
Dancin' on the edge of love you're a beautiful sight  
So why're you still standin' there in the half moonlight  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
You're battin' those baby blues and, honey, I swear  
That way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't fair  
You've given me a little bit yeah, but don't stop there  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
I'm here fallin' for you  
My heart's callin' for you  
I know I never can get enough  
Don't hold back one bit of your love  
Strong and steady for you  
I'm all ready  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
You're teasin' me with a touch and the whole world shakes  
Keep holdin that river back and the levee may break  
There's only so much that this ol' boy can take  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you"_

Pulling in to the airport parking lot, Conner's face was pressed to the window as he watched a plane coming in to land. "Wowie, DaddyJim, look at the big airplane!"

"Keep watching, sport, there'll be more," Brass replied as he pulled up in front of the terminal. An airport attendant with a luggage cart approached as Jim popped the trunk button. Iris got out with the girls and Conner as they waited for the luggage to be loaded. "Iris, take the kids in and I'll be back before you can say Mrs. Beasley." Heather broke out laughing as she adored the doll from the Family Affair show that Buffy was never without.

Ten minutes later, Brass was slightly winded as he hurried into the terminal. He saw that Carlene had joined Iris and the kids. "Evening, Carlene."

"Nice to see you again, Captain Brass," Carlene nodded his way. "The LaSalles' flight should be unloading about now.

"Want some company?" said a familiar voice to Brass and Iris.

They both turned in surprise to see Grissom and the rest of the CSI team walking up except for Greg who they were told later was on his way but caught in traffic.

"Mr. Nick!" squealed Heather as she ran up to the tall Texan and launched herself into his arms. Nick's grin beamed ear to ear as the little girl hugged his neck possessively.

"We wanted to come see the kids off too before the shift starts," Sarah told Iris who smiled appreciatively at the team's collective gesture of support.

Warrick crooked his finger at Makenzie who shyly approached him. He handed her a book as she looked up at him with a wide smile to see it was a beginner's piano book for children. Warrick showed her the finger chart for notes as she set her fingers on the black and white keys as he instructed.

Conner boldly went up to Grissom as he gave the boy a kind look. "Conner, this is a DVD I think you might like that's about all kinds of bugs." The boy took a hop toward Grissom as he exclaimed he was a grasshopper before accepting the DVD from Grissom.

Sara knelt by Heather who seemed puzzled to see her siblings getting presents. "Sweetie, when I saw this I thought of you." Heather found herself looking at the white polka dot on blue dress, square black glasses, big blue eyes and blonde hair of Mrs. Beasley. Astonished, Heather couldn't speak for several moments before she turned and gave Sara a gap-toothed grin that Sara matched with her own.

Overhead, they heard that the flight bearing the LaSalles had landed and the passengers were being allowed to exit. Jim's hand brushed Iris' a moment in a silent expression of support.

"There they are!" Carlene exclaimed as she pointed to a couple approaching them as they walked arm-in-arm.

Iris made a little noise of surprise as Rachel LaSalle favored her dead cousin enough to make one look twice. She was tall with curly auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a pretty but kind face. Marcus looked more like a football player than a firefighter, tall, tanned and muscular with sandy-blonde hair, laughing blue eyes, and a mustache.

Carlene went to shake hands with the couple as Jim and Iris walked up to them with the kids. "Marcus and Rachel, this is Jim Brass and Iris King who have graciously been watching the children this past week."

Marcus shook Jim's hand while Iris went to do the same with Rachel but found herself wrapped in a warm embrace instead.

Carlene looked on in approval before saying, "Now, here are three reasons you've come so far to meet. This is Makenzie, Conner and Heather."

Marcus and Rachel both knelt down so they would at eye level with the children as they smiled kindly at them. Conner reached out to touch Marcus' mustache that he wiggled and caused Conner to burst out laughing. Rachel admired Heather's new Mrs. Beasley doll that the little girl put in her arms without hesitating. Only Makenzie hung back as she held on to Jim's hand with a stubborn jutting lower lip that vaguely reminded Jim of Ellie when she was resistant about something.

Rachel now went to Makenzie. "Makenzie, do you remember us? We only got to see you all once just about when the twins were just learning to walk."

"I do sort of. You look like our mother," Makenzie blurted with a hooded look.

"People often thought she was my sister and I felt like we were. When Miss Carlene called us to say you'd been found, we just couldn't wait to come see you," Rachel said hopefully and wanting to win Makenzie over.

Carlene knew the LaSalles wanted to talk to Jim and Iris. "Kids, the CSI people have to leave soon so come say good-bye."

As the children went with her to the team, Rachel and Marcus took a seat with Jim and Iris. Rachel looked gratefully at them as she began to speak. "Lydia and I grew up together. She was different before she met Duncan. She'd never touched drugs and hardly drank. After they got married, they moved around a lot before coming out here as Duncan rarely could hold a job very long and he was in trouble with law frequently. Lydia and Duncan begged us constantly for money saying they needed it for the kids for different reasons. We'd send it without question because we cared for the children's welfare and feared them lacking food or clothes. They took us for our entire savings, money we had kept for infertility…" Rachel's voice broke as Marcus continued for both of them. "We were allowed to see the kids just that one time and we vowed we'd do our best to be there for them, but Duncan was such a spiteful jerk that all we'd get was a rare picture of the kids. When Carlene notified us about what had happened, we despaired of being able to scrape together the money to get here and bring the kids home if they that's what they want. But Iris, what you did for us we can't ever repay…"

Brass' eyes boggled as Iris stared straight ahead as she swallowed hard before looking his way. "Jim, I paid for the plane tickets so Rachel and Marcus could come here. If Carlene approves and the children wish it, they can fly back with them."

Jim was staggered to hear this unexpected information. "Uh, could you excuse a moment, please?" Brass took Iris by the arm and walked her to a nearby vending area as if they were going to get something to drink or snack to eat. When they stopped, he put his hands on her shoulders as his eyes searched hers and the phrase "the eyes are the windows the soul" came to mind.

"Iris, you love those kids; hell, I love 'em as much as if they were my own flesh and blood. How can you let go just like that?" Brass asked brusquely as he struggled to understand.

One of her small hands reached up to smooth his tie in a gesture that spoke of her fondness for him as well as their deepening friendship. "When I originally spoke to Rachel and she told me how long they've tried to be involved in the lives of the kids in spite of the distance, I knew they loved them and wanted to give them a forever home. Their finances were a wreck because of what Lydia and Duncan did basically extorting money from them to provide for the kids but that they used instead for drugs and booze. Jim as much as we love them and as much as I want to adopt them, I know it's not meant to be so instead I'm trying to do the right thing."

Her eyes met his again as he saw the war of emotions within her that caused the same visceral turmoil for him. Their sacrifice of what they'd hoped for with keeping the children went beyond words. Jim nodded as he put a guiding arm behind Iris as they returned to the LaSalles. "Okay, Iris, we're in it all the way."

Carlene had left the children with the CSI team so she could rejoin Jim, Iris and the LaSalles. "The children will go with me, Rachel and Marcus to an adjoining room to spend time together. I'll call you later to let you know the outcome."

"Carlene, we'll tell the kids goodbye and then go," Jim said as he took Iris by the hand.

The children were chatting away with different members of the CSI team who gave them their full attention. Heather showed off her Mrs. Beasley doll, Conner proudly named different insects on the cover of the DVD from Grissom, while Makenzie was raptly following Warrick as he showed her note patterns on a piano keyboard diagram.

"Kids," Jim said as all three heads turned at once toward him. "Carlene is going to stay with you while we head on to work so you can have more time to visit with Rachel and Marcus."

Makenzie immediately went to grab hands with her siblings to bring them over to where Jim and Iris had taken a seat. The rest of the CSI team stood behind them, silently giving their support to their friends.

"You gotta go, huh?" asked Makenzie whose eyes started to glisten. She understood better than her little brother and sister what was happening.

"Yes, poppet, we do but before I go I want to give you something," Iris reached into her backpack and drew out a model horse – a golden palomino Arabian mare. "I know you admired this one especially and I want to tell you a quick story about her. Her name is Sera which means "will be" in Spanish. When I was just a little older than you, my father bought me Sera as my 10th birthday gift. She and I had a lot of adventures but as I got older I retired her to the shelf where I don't think she's been very happy at all. I wanted to give her to my own little girl one day but I think Sera would like to be yours instead."

Makenzie accepted the horse and hugged it to her chest, her lower lip quivering slightly but no tears came as she whispered a promise, "Thank you, I'll love her and take care of her."

Brass took Conner into his lap as the boy now carried his Boston Bruins bear instead of the worn-out "buppy" which was carefully packed away for him. "Tiger, I wanted you to have this." Jim pulled an official Boston Bruins kids jersey with the name Conner embroidered on the back. Conner squealed in delight as Brass put it on him.

"No offense but we're Blackhawks fans," commented Marcus with a wink.

"None taken, pal, Bruins rule anytime anywhere," Brass shot back but amiably.

Marcus nodded with a slight grin or grimace, Jim not being sure of which.

Iris reached again into her backpack and put a Dallas Stars ball cap on Conner as Brass arched an eyebrow at her.

"We didn't forget you, Heather, because I have it on good authority that Mrs. Beasley loves kittens," Brass told her softly as he pulled a little black kitten Beanie Baby from Iris' backpack. Heather gave Jim a wide smile as she happily accepted the stuffed toy.

Jim walked over to Marcus for a moment. "Heather has a bear in the closet that has to be put out every night. Makenzie might have a rare nightmare. Conner loves hockey and watching the Bruins especially."

"Right, I'll take care of it," Marcus assured him with a firm handshake.

Jim and Iris now knelt in front of the children and swept them into a hug. Jim said gruffly, "We'll always be Mamaris and DaddyJim to you, so go on now with Miss Carlene."

As the children walked away with Carlene but just before reaching the LaSalles, Makenzie turned around suddenly to wave back at Jim, Iris and the CSI team, as the twins followed suit. The adults waved back as the children now went on to go with the LaSalles to a nearby conference room Carlene had arranged to allow the couple to have time to spend with the children.

Brass' cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket as he pulled it out and saw it was dispatch calling. While holding the phone in one hand, he pulled out his pocket notebook to take details down. "This is Brass. Yeah…two 419s…parking lot of Circus Circus I'm on my way."

Iris heard the details as he turned to face her. "I'll ask Sara to run me by home so I can snag the 'ol Jeep, no worries."

"Iris…I…," Jim found himself faltering, wanting to say so much and there was no time.

"We did it, O Captain my Captain, and my very dear friend," Iris told him in a low voice. "The kids will be fine." She patted his arm to reassure him as she bent to pick up her backpack and head over to Sara to ask for a ride. Brass saw Sara nod "yes" and Iris gave him a thumbs-up response.

Grissom went over to check on his best friend. "Jim, what you two did for the kids you should always be proud of. If more people were willing there'd be no need for the "whole village to raise a child" philosophy."

"Gil, this week's been my best in a lot of ways and now it's the worst," Jim observed as he watched Iris leaving with Sara. She caught his gaze and waved briefly before turning away.

"You mean staying with Iris and the children?" asked Grissom with a mystified expression.

"Yeah, I was wanted and needed in ways I haven't in years and it made me realize something…I did my best to be a good dad in spite of my foibles. I was pretty hard on myself after my divorce and how things went with Ellie," Brass said as Gil nodded in agreement.

"Iris will get the last of the assignments tonight since she and Sara will be a bit late," Grissom remarked as they left the airport for the parking lot.

"Hope it's not a nutty night for her, she's holding up well like I knew she would but it's still not easy," Brass commented before he climbed in his car and Grissom headed over to his Denali.

As he watched Brass leave, Grissom shook his head slowly. He was fully aware of how the week had gone for his best friend and his newest CSI. The two had willingly become surrogate parents for a week and while Brass and Iris each affirmed the friendship they shared, Grissom found himself wondering if the friendship had evolved into a much stronger rapport.

X X X X X

An hour later, Brass' phone rang as he continued to work up the crime scene at Circus Circus and he saw it was Carlene. "Detective Brass, the LaSalles are headed home with their children. It was an absolute success and the best we could've hoped for, don't you think?"

"Yes, Carlene, but I think you should know that Iris was fully prepared to give the kids a permanent home and I would've stayed in the picture as well."

"You're both very special people, Captain Brass, to be willing to go that extra length for the children's sake. They were very taken with their DaddyJim and Mamaris, and I believe they'll always remember your kindness. The LaSalles are also very grateful for what was done for the parents."

"Which was?"

"Iris paid for their cremation and internment in an urn at Woodlawn Cemetery. I thought you knew."

"Uh, no, I didn't but thanks for that information. Listen, Carlene, have you called Iris yet?"

"Yes, I called her first."

"Did she take your news okay?"

"She said she was very pleased that the children seemed comfortable with the LaSalles and asked that she and you be updated as to how things progress."

As Brass hung up from the call, he shook his head in amazement to hear that the parents had also been treated with care and respect in death, Jim figuring it was in keeping with the notion that when the children could be told what had happened to their birth parents it wouldn't be they were laid to rest in a pauper's grave. He sighed faintly as he saw Sara and Nick approaching as the CSI's assigned to cover the scene. No need to ask Sara how it was with Iris as he decided as he walked their way to give them the details of the two bodies inside the burned-out Mercedes.

On the other side of Vegas, headed to her own assignment, Iris breathed out a little prayer for the expanded LaSalle family as they flew back to Chicago to begin a new life together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday**

It was just before dawn as Brass was leaving his office from a busy night at the first call from the two 419's at Circus Circus and then the attempted robbery of an armored truck leaving the Luxor where a shoot-out between the guards and the three robbery suspects resulted in two dead bad guys and a wounded one in surgery at Desert Palm Hospital. He was taking off his special Father's Day suit jacket when Sara stopped in.

"Heading home, Brass?"

"Hey there, Sara, yeah, I am. Your night go as long as mine?" Brass asked as he draped the jacket carefully over his arm as he came through the doorway. Sara walked with him down the hallway.

"Nick and I got a lot done at the first one you covered with us and then you were gone like a shot."

"Yeah, extra hands were needed for that mess over at the Luxor. The robbers watched one too many cops-n-robbers shows where trying to pull a heist on an armored truck's is bada boom bada bing with a clean getaway. Idiots."

"I just happened to pass Iris on my way in. She had a B&E to cover since it was the last call on Grissom's list. She's all done and out in the parking lot in her Jeep. If you don't mind hearing it again, I think you two were great parents."

"Thanks from both of us, Sara."

X X X X X

As Brass walked through the parking lot, he spotted the Jeep and saw Iris sitting on the tailgate of it listening to songs playing on her boom box stereo. When he got closer, he could see she was watching a portable DVD player and heard her soft throaty laugh. He came up behind her and saw she was watching herself get thrown into the pool by him just a few days ago. The kids were playing in the pool as he heard their laughter and voices chattering.

"Want some company?"

Iris startled as the DVD player slipped from her hands but Jim caught it as he closed it and put it back in the Jeep. He then sat beside her as he remarked, "That was a fun day wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was special, every day of it has been special," Iris agreed.

"Iris, how could you afford the plane tickets and Carlene told me about what you did for the burial arrangements for the parents?" asked Jim curiously.

Without hesitating, Iris reached into her purse to retrieve her checkbook that she opened for Brass to see. His eyes boggled slightly at what he saw as he let go a slow whistle.

"Want to be my sugar mama?" he wisecracked.

"Jim, I'm not rich but I've been careful with what was left to me by David and his folks. It was the right thing to do by the LaSalles and for the children's parents," Iris replied modestly.

"Then adopt me instead," Jim insisted.

"Tempting, but I do have something for you that's just a memento of the week that was and this," Iris replied as she handed him a little gift bag and a business card.

Jim accepted it and withdrew a DVD case. On it was the picture taken of them at the carnival and the title of "A Brass Family Affair." He then looked at the business card and gave Iris a questioning raise of his eyebrows.

"I wanted you to have something special to remember our week together. It's all the video I shot with the kids and us while ice skating or the carnival or at the pool. There are also parts where the kids are talking about you or if they've made a picture or playing. I had other people shoot while we were with the kids. It's not professional but it's all there. The business card is for an acquaintance of mine back in Dallas I helped do some amateur car shows with for the local Mustang Club. His business is custom auto body parts. You have a pair of black leather bucket seats in progress for your 'Stang."

Jim was speechless for several moments. "When the car's all done, you get to take the first ride in it with me. That was real thoughtful of you and I've got something for you too," Brass said finally as he reached inside his jacket to retrieve a midnight blue velveteen box that he handed her.

Iris looked up at him curiously as he waited expectantly. She slowly opened it as her eyes beheld the glinting sparkle of gold under the overhead parking lot lights. Her ability to breathe was lost to her for several moments as she grasped for words. Finally, she croaked out, "How…when…why?"

Brass gave her an enigmatic look with a crooked smile as he took the box from her for a moment. "It was a piece of cake, actually. I merely contacted the Marion County sheriff's department where Hannibal is located with the address of the river cabin you mentioned. A deputy went out and cut a hole in the fork of the tree and retrieved a rusted jewel box. It was sent to me Fed-Ex at work and I took the gold piece to a coin dealer to have it cleaned and polished. It was important to you and that made it important to me."

"You dear, sweet friend…I," Iris started to say when he put a silencing finger to her lips.

"You're not going to get mushy on me are you?" he teased.

Impulsively, Iris suddenly leaned up and kissed him half on the cheek and half on the lips. Brass again felt the pleasurable shock those velvet-soft lips. "What was that for?"

"To thank you for helping me have the best week in my life and the toughest one and now you top it off with finding my great-uncle's twenty-dollar gold coin. You know having the kids was like getting to have my very own family which I've never stopped wanting. I couldn't have…no, I wouldn't have wanted to go through it without you. It's just going to be hard going back to an empty house. I've got the dogs but to not hear the kids and you coming home…Jim…I." Iris' shoulders suddenly slumped as he heard the wistfulness in her voice.

Brass leaned over suddenly and popped a CD of his own in the boom box. He pressed the play button but with repeat mode and hopped off the tailgate, extending his hand toward Iris. As the song began to play, she looked at him puzzled.

"Dance with me," he requested softly, pleased to see her slip into his arms where she fit so well to him as he began to lead the slow-dance between them. Her head nestled against his chest while her upturned cheek leaned into his.

As the lyrics went on and the words hit home, Iris looked up at him. "We were kind of a thrown together family there for a little while weren't we?"

"We were, Iris, but we gave the kids a great home for the short time they were with us," Brass insisted.

"I'm sorry I kissed you that was forward of me," Iris said in surprise.

"That wasn't the first time and don't be sorry because the thought to do the same thing's crossed my mind…more than once," Jim informed her.

"What? Not the first time? That can't be true!" Iris was incredulous.

"It is, honey, because the night you said yummy you laid a killer kiss on me in your sleep," Brass recalled with a sly wink.

"Does that mean you kissed me back?" Iris stammered.

"Let's just say I wish you'd been awake," he chuckled. "By the way, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Iris wondered.

"That a week ago Saturday at the gang crime scene you were caught by Catherine checking out my butt and you commented to her and Sara that we were having a secret torrid affair as well as your having specific fantasies about us," Brass reported to her verbatim as her mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Guilty as charged," she stammered at last as her doe eyes became huge.

"I wondered when you were going to come around," Jim remarked wryly.

As they danced on, Iris' mind reeled that she had kissed Brass and thought she'd merely dreamed the event and now the revelation that he knew what she'd said that night to Catherine and that she halfway meant it. Jim then heard her sigh as the song continued and saw her confused expression.

"Jim, my hands feel empty now."

"Why?"

"The kids are gone and we go back to what was."

"We don't have to, you know."

"I don't understand."

"Here's how I see it. You know the saying when God shuts a door He opens a window, right? Just because the door the kids went through is shut it's because we got them safely from one home to another. There's a window open now."

"For what?"

"You and me, so your hands will never be empty again."

Iris began to shake in his arms as he stopped their dance. "You opened up your home and heart not only to the kids but me. I fell for the kids and I fell for you a little more each day. Iris, I'm crazy about you."

He found her arms slipped through his own as her face buried against his broad chest, heard her murmuring but unable to make out what she said. He gently tilted her chin up toward him before he resumed their embrace.

"When the kids were going to go, I felt like I didn't know where I belonged. I wanted it to be with you but wasn't sure you might be on the same page as me," she whispered tremulously up at him.

"You belong right here and I ain't going nowhere," Brass indicated as he encircled her again in his arms.

He looked down and saw her knitted brow as she was still trying to sort through what was transpiring between them; the wheels of her CSI brain spinning away at the speed of light he guessed.

"Heaven knows we're good in bed together and what I saw in the shower the other night is **very** encouraging," he joked at her as he traced the outline of that perked-up nose as the brown in her eyes suddenly went to jet black.

"You presume much, my dear Captain," she retorted frostily which Brass saw right through her as she made a weak, very weak attempt to extricate herself. Brass countered by taking her face in his hands as his lips went to hers in a feather light brushing. It was the merest chaste touch of tasting one another, causing Iris to shiver as a delicious feeling of anticipation rushed through her from head to toe. To call this a power surge was grossly inadequate she thought as every nerve ending in her felt stretched to the breaking point as the very air between them seemed to vibrate with expectation.

"I know I do. I hate to wax cheesy and quotes aren't my strong suit but here goes nothing. When was the last time you were decently kissed? I mean, really, honestly good and kissed?" Brass asked intently. [Quote acknowledgement from the movie "That Thing You Do"

She thought several moments as he saw the sparkle in her eyes before responding. "By you," Iris said flirtatiously as she nuzzled the "wattle" beneath his chin, "but I want to be fully awake this time yet I hope you find you haven't bitten off more than you can chew."

"Believe me, darlin', it's all I can do not to just up and drive this Jeep somewhere quiet and dark where I can lie you down to kiss and explore** every** square inch of you but I'm willing to take that challenge of biting off more. You know I think we're most honest when we're asleep about what we want and hope for because every morning we woke up together and not apart," he said huskily against her throat as his lips parted and the tip of his tongue traced its way up over her own slightly open lips to reclaim them fully.

His arms tightened about her as their first fully involved and mutually active kiss eased quickly into what Brass would later term a full-blown version of oral frisking. He found Iris giggling at last against his lips.

"What's funny? I thought this was serious?" It was Brass' turn to be confused.

"I'm wondering where this is ultimately going and how long I can withstand your charms since we've crossed the threshold of being friends to something more intimate," Iris mused between little love nibbles on his chin.

"Know this…my shower's going to be set on cold until then," Brass declared as he resumed their slow dance but Iris never had the chance to reply as his lips possessively took hers and she lost all track of time and didn't care in the least.

Grissom and Sara were headed out to his Denali to go home when they spied the new couple and noted dancing wasn't the only thing happening between them. That the couple was oblivious to everything else was a given. As they listened to the music, Grissom smiled as Sara's hands entwined with his as they spontaneously slow-danced together a few moments themselves. Grissom told Sara he found himself very hopeful about Brass and Iris' future as they drove away.

As the lyrics surrounded them, Brass knew he'd chosen wisely yet again and believed the puzzle pieces of two lonely hearts now fit into something precious and binding between them.

"Make You Mine"

"_You caught me lookin' at you  
Tryin' hard not to show it  
Tryin' hard to control it  
Hopin' you wouldn't see  
Yeah, but no one could blame me  
You're so one-of-a-kind  
Walked right out of a scene in my dreams  
I'd love to make you mine  
And not a day go by  
I wouldn't kiss you  
Not a minute apart  
I wouldn't miss you  
There'd never be a time  
When I wouldn't let you shine  
And if you doubt my love  
I'll be there to show you  
If your skies go grey  
I'll be there to hold you tight  
I'd love to make you mine  
Baby, I'll be the one  
You thought never existed  
The shinin' light in this twisted world  
That won't ever burn out_

_I'll never leave you guessin'  
Look right here in my eyes  
I'll never try to deny it  
I'd love to make you mine  
I'd love to walk up and tell you  
Reach my hand out and take you  
Not a day go by  
I wouldn't kiss you  
Not a minute apart  
I wouldn't miss you  
There'd never be a time  
When I wouldn't let you shine  
And if you doubt my love  
I'll be there to show you  
If your sky goes grey  
I'll be there to hold you tight  
I'd love to make you mine"_

END

Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcomed. The next Jim/Iris story is in progress. Ladykestrel


End file.
